Forever and For Always
by Jedimistress
Summary: Complete AU. AnakinOC. COMPLETE! Lightside/before the fall fic. Anakin realizes that love is the only thing that can save him- and it's been right in front of his eyes all along.
1. A Vivid Memory

_**Forever and For Always**_

Rated: PG-13 (may change with chapters…)

Genre: Drama/Romance/Fantasy

Spoilers: none… I don't think.

Main Characters: Anakin Skywalker (age 19+) and other SW characters, as well as Myjera, an original character from my own brain

Time Period: Same as AOTC (Ani's 19, Obi-Wan is 35, and Myjera is 17)

Summary: Complete AU fic. The story of two force-driven people, Anakin and Myjera, who are reunited after a decade of living separate lives. Both are deeply wounded emotionally from past events, secrets and wounds concealed, until they realize that the only way to fulfill their duties is to accept life as it comes, and to put their painful pasts behind them. Together, they'll come to a mutual conclusion their destinies lie down the same winding road.

Author's note: Not all events will be chronologically correct, nor will they follow the movies or books for many of the events to come. The characters you know will keep their same personalities- I just like to say "What if?", and put them in _very_ different situations. I'm open for future chapter suggestions, however I do have a storyline in mind, so forgive me if they don't make it into the story. Enjoy, and R&R if you please! PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Any original Star Wars character belongs solely to Master Lucas (although I wish Anakin belonged to me…smiles). This stuff is called FANFICTION for a reason, folks! Myjera and Murash are mine (as well as a few others that may come along). _Forever and For Always _is the title from the song sung by Shania Twain. I think it pertains a lot to this story, and I may even use it in a songfic chapter, but it IS NOT MINE. Don't sue!

-Mind communication

_-Thoughts_

Tatooine

"..."

"..."

Jawas surrounded the small escape pod, jabbering amongst themselves and occasionally bickering about whether or not the life support system was worth more than the pod itself. The argument was quickly interrupted when they heard a small whimpering noise coming from the inside of the vessel.

"...?"

The creatures cautiously began to pry the lid off of the pod, stun blasters ready in the case of danger or resistance. They lifted the hatch open slowly, hoping that what they had heard had been a figment of their imaginations. They wanted the mechanical equipment, nothing else. Much to their disappointment, it was far from empty.

She was huddled in a crevice; her long, dark hair was tangled and dirty, and the bruises on her tan arms and legs were starting to turn a purplish-blue. She couldn't have been more than four years old by the look of her, but when she spoke, though weakly, one would undoubtedly second-guess that observation.

"Are you the natives of this world?"

Her soft lavender eyes pleaded for the right answer, the silver flecks no longer illuminating them. She appeared frail, perhaps barely alive.

The Jawas inspected her foreign appearance. They had indeed seen many creatures before, for Tatooine was far from being an homogenously populated planet. However, she was distinctly different from any race they had ever encountered. They tried without success to read the lines of small, silver-blue writing tattooed across her forehead in a flowing V-formation that peaked just above her small, distinct nose. The same writing was spiraled around her thin right arm as well, obviously of some important meaning. She was wrapped only in a white cloth, a dirty blue rope tied around her tiny waist to hold it in place. She was barefoot, and her tiny feet were cut and bleeding from the many blisters. She was very thin, her skin pulled gauntly against her face and arms. She couldn't have eaten in the past few days, perhaps even in the last few weeks, and she looked as if she was going to fade away in front of them at any moment. She was completely alone, surrounded only by a few books, bound in the hide of some unknown animal, both of which seemed to be far too large for a child of her size to have carried, much less understand. Yet she hugged them to her chest as if they were great blocks of precious metals. The hand that did not clutch her books was wrapped fondly around a ring that hung on a necklace around her graceful neck.

"..."

A storm was coming. They would have to move quickly. The largest Jawa took the young wonder in his arms, signaling to the others to grab what they could and head back to the crawler. Five of them grabbed the support system from the side of the pod, while two small creatures carried her blessed books. The smallest of the group looked at the frail girl with a certain admiration, and never looked away from her for more than a few seconds. He held her small, thin hand as they hurried to get out of the storm.

They got in just in time, lifting the hatch behind them as the sands raged outside. The females quickly took the youngling under their wing as they would one of their own, and hurried to feed her and clean her up. They wrapped her in linens and laid her down in a pile of blankets, hoping she would get some rest after the long and hard journey she must have had to endure.

Murash heard a loud knock at the entrance to her small hovel. The older woman finished the page in her book, and then rose to get the door.

"Now who in the Maker's name could that be?" she muttered to herself as she pressed the opener code. She frowned at the sight of her visitors.

"I don't want any. Leave me in peace," she said, agitated with the Jawas. They quickly protested.

"What do you mean 'a gift'? The only gift you've ever given me was a headache! Now SCOOT! Go on, SHOO!"

They shrugged in defeat and turned to leave. It was then that Murash heard a small, yet calm voice.

"I beg your pardon, M'Lady, I am sorry to intrude upon you. I meant no wrong. I am only looking for a place to stay, and I will surely earn my keep. I do, however, honor your desire to be left alone. I expect to be turned away from such an immense request… there must surely be other places where I may be of use…"

The woman stood in awe at the young child. She was speechless. The girl's head hardly reached her hip.

"My child," she gasped, "such speech for one so young! I don't believe I have met you before, nor anyone quite like you," she smirked. She looked at the child thoughtfully, her pleading, innocent eyes boring a hole into her soul.

"Please, come in and sit with me. I shall get you a drink. You must be thirsty from your long walk…"

The girl's face brightened, the hope it previously displayed transforming into an expression of deep gratitude.

"Thank you, so very much…"

Murash smiled lovingly at the young girl before her. "And what may I call you, my dear?"

The girl smiled. "Myjera. Myjera Liliath Tiquestua, if you want to be formal."

"I am pleased to meet you Myjera, I hope you feel welcome here."

Twelve years later…

Murash stood on the back steps of the small hovel, still in her night-robe.

"Lily! Myjera?!" She yelled out into the desert. She received no reply, and in turn walked back inside to prepare breakfast.

_Where is that child?_

_**I am no longer a child, dearest lady…**_

_**Myjera Liliath! Sometimes I wonder if you use your powers for your own amusement more than for the purpose they were meant…**_

_**I shall be home soon.**_

_**How soon?**_

Knock knock.

Murash jumped in surprise at the unexpected interruption. She walked over to the door, trying to suppress the urge to laugh as she opened it.

"Must you do that?" Murash asked the young woman in front of her. "I am getting far too old for this."

Myjera smiled. She had now grown into a lovely young woman, her 17th birthday only a few days away. She looked down at the kind, gentle lady who had raised her, even though she herself was only 1.41 meters tall _(AN- 4'11")_. She was petite- thin, but well proportioned, and graceful as could be. Her features had grown more mature, but yet they remained as exotically beautiful as they had when she had first come to Tatooine. She took care to place a soft kiss on the older lady's forehead, and brushed past her to empty the contents of her basket on the table.

"I had to pick the grandi fruit while it was ripe," she said, polishing the purple orbs. "I believed it best to go out early, before the suns rose and grew too warm. The paste I am making should help you greatly with your joint aches."

"I'm getting old," Murash joked, "my bones have the right to be weary."

Myjera smiled good-naturedly at her companion, as she walked into the room they shared. She sat down on her mat in the far corner, next to her sleeping area, where she kept all of her supplies. There was a small table in the corner, covered with a red cloth on which sat candles of all sizes and scents. Next to the table stood a grand bookcase, shelves filled with containers and vials full of substances of all sorts. Some were leaves, others liquids, as well as a few pastes. She reached into a box and pulled out a clean crucible. Filling it with the pulp from the fruit, she began to mash it into a liquid as she began her meditation.

She closed her eyes and opened her mind, as she began to feel the familiar energy flow through her. She felt her mind settle into a higher existence, and she said a few prayers before proceeding. The candles lit behind her, all in the specific order that she had willed, the scent powerful yet gentle as it filled her senses. She continued to project the energy into the paste, and, when she felt it become the proper potency, opened her lavender eyes.

It sometimes scared her, these strange powers. She could not answer why she had been given the gift of knowing how to use them. Yet, she felt that she had them for a reason, and she must continue her knowledge. She had been able to hone them since a toddler, at least as far back as she remembered, for they had been _given_ to her, not necessarily _taught_ to her.

It had started when she was born. Her parents had been force-healers on Dathomir, members of an ancient tradition not used by the other members of the community. Her mother and father had been powerful healers, but were often outcast because of their beliefs. Everything her parents had ever learned about healing had been passed on to her genetically, and when she was to have a child, her knowledge would be given to them in the same way. She had been born with the name Liliath, shown by the markings in her forehead and arm, a symbol of the ancient tradition she was born into; one of which was quickly dying out in the universe. At her annointion, when she was four years old, she had received her healing name, Myjera, as well as the stone ring that she now wore on her middle finger. It was 20 generations old, and it was said to contain the great powers of the healers that had come before her. That night, when a clan of Nightsisters heard news of the child receiving the ring, they kidnapped her, hoping to intercept the power that the ring supposedly contained. Myjera was able to escape, but she was now in danger, and her parents sensed it. Together, Myjera and her parents took a small ship and left, in hope of preserving their way of life. They had traveled to Tatooine, and had intention of staying there, but the cooling system in the ship had broken, leaving Myjera to escape in the pod with the spell books and meditation instructions for curing various diseases. The ship had burnt up while entering the planet's atmosphere, killing her parents in turn.

A year ago, she had performed the passage ritual, where she became a woman as well as a witch-healer. She was now able to easily attune to the force, and could use it when needed. A metal coil was now branded to her arm, a symbol of the power and compassion that she had lived in. Murash had not liked that particular ritual, but she respected Myjera's need to do it. She was a special girl, and she always had been. Wise beyond her years, yet completely innocent. So powerful, yet so vulnerable. Murash had vowed to always protect and watch over her as long as they both were alive.

She even amazed herself, sometimes. She could read people's thoughts when they opened their mind to them, and could connect with other force users with their permission. She had formed a close bond with Murash, and could communicate with her as long as she was within a kilometer. She had never tried to do so farther than that, but was fairly confidant she could do it even further away.

In addition, she had a great ability to heal. She could cure anything from psoriasis to pneumonia with a spell, salve, or simple touch of the hand. Even more amazingly, she could not only cure physical illness, but mental and emotional ailments as well. Sadness was eased with a prayer, and anxiety was soothed with a few spoken words.

Like all powers, however, her abilities came with great responsibilities. She often found herself reliving her patients' pains, both physically and emotionally. She wouldn't sleep well at night, often plagued by recurring nightmares of experiences not her own. Yet, she did what she knew she must. She had learned that she was constantly working toward a goal, and the pains she felt would fade with time. She knew of one of her destinies- to keep the knowledge of her ancestors going- but she often wondered about the "bigger picture". She has always had a distinct feeling that there was something more to her meaning in life. The precise definition was entirely unknown, but she had always been helped down a certain path.

_One day I'll find out what my purpose truly is._

She stood and got the rest of the herbs she would need to add to the salve, stopping to admire the beautiful details on the bookcase. She touched the shelves lightly with her hands, as a flood of memories filled her mind.

_Anakin made this for me, _she remembered lovingly. He had been about 8 or so, and he had made it for her as a thank-you gift for taking care of him. His mother had heard of her gift when she was quite young, and had run to her for help when Anakin had taken ill. She was only 6 at the time, but she sensed that he was strong with the force, amazingly strong, and that he must be allowed to live. It had taken her three exhausting hours to cure him, but the foreign virus he had acquired from Watto's shop was efficiently driven away. Shmi and Anakin had stayed with Murash and Myjera for almost a week, and she had become good friends with him. She enjoyed their friendship, for she was often outcast by the other children for her beliefs and powers. Anakin had always stuck up for her, and she had even developed a childhood crush on him, although she never told him.

She was very sad when Shmi had informed her that he had left. Myjera had come to visit and congratulate him on winning the Boonta Eve race that she had heard about, but by that time he had already gone. She learned to accept his absence, however, and she always prayed for him to do well and be safe while he fulfilled his dreams. She was still close to Shmi, and was very happy that she was now freed and married. She was best friends with Beru Whitesun, and the two girls would laugh and spend time together as much as possible.

_Anakin would be so happy to know that his mother is now living the life he had always wanted for her. I hope he is well…_

She was disturbed by the sudden disturbances she felt when she thought of him.

_Please let him be alright…I feel his…oh no…_

Pain. It consumed her. She fought to get control of her emotions, but felt herself losing the same battle that Anakin was facing.

It only took a few minutes before she could hardly focus, and the dizziness intensified as she dropped to the floor.

_Please, Ani, no… Please fight it!_

She felt her strength drain from her limp body, as darkness clouded her vision. She laid herself out flat on the floor, hoping to somehow steady herself in the rage of emotions running through her. She started to sing a calming spell, her melodic voice hardly sounding through the immense sadness and anger. After awhile, the spell seemed to calm the rage somewhat, but she still felt the huge emptiness in her heart.

_What has happened, Anakin? Why are these feelings being projected to me? _

It suddenly ended. Myjera gasped for breath, exhausted from trying to help someone so far away.

_But how could I even help him? I don't know how to heal over distance…He would have had to be close to me…_

She couldn't think straight any longer, and she closed her eyes and laid still on the floor. She didn't open them again for another half of a day.


	2. A New Beginning

Forever and For Always Chapter 2- A New Beginning

Anakin Skywalker emerged from the small cruiser, clothed normally in tan pants and a sleeveless linen shirt. It felt almost strange to be out of his Jedi robes.

_I never thought that I'd actually want to return to this place. But now that…_

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought, as well as the hot tears that threatened to fall from his blue eyes. The events of the past year had shaken his world. It was supposed to be the turning point in his life- he would be 19, and he was almost positive that the council would schedule him for the trials sometime that year. He was doing very well, and one wouldn't have been able to determine the fact that he should be 9 years behind those of his age group. Instead, he was almost 3 years ahead of them. When he was knighted, he vowed to return to free his mother, and then he would be able to fulfill his duties as well as the prophecy he beheld.

But instead of great success, Anakin's life had been thrown into turmoil. He couldn't sleep at all without a vision- more of a nightmare- of his mother plaguing him. He was now constantly in disagreement with Obi-Wan, and the council had held him back further than they had with those a year younger than him.

_If it were his choice, Obi-Wan would never have trained me. He only did it for master Qui-Gon. I'd be a knight by now if he were still alive…_

They wouldn't even allow him and Obi-wan to accept the mission of protecting Senator Amidala. They thought Anakin was too reckless.

_Perhaps if they hadn't held me back from that mission, I could have saved her. I could have easily saved her._

He couldn't hold back any longer. He let the tears come. He was home now. He wouldn't allow his mother to see him as a weak Jedi. He would have to get it all out now.

_I am a Jedi, whether I am technically part of the Order or not._

His vision became so blurry that he had to sit in the sand, hoping the sinking motion would also soak in his fear and sadness. It had been six months since the night he had had the vision, but Anakin still felt the immense pain as vividly as when it had happened. He had been upset with the decision of the council, and had decided to go back to his quarters after fencing to release his anger. He wasn't fond of meditation, but it did help when he thought about Padmé. He would receive no comfort at all, however.

_Padmé, I could have saved you. It's all their fault. They wouldn't let me come to you._

The vision had come plainly to him, mocking the ease in which her precious life was taken. She had been sleeping, with only an Artoo unit to watch over her.

_She was so beautiful…_

He had felt a menacing presence, and his heart leaped in fear for her. It was then that he saw the assassin droid silently breech the glass of her bedroom window. He had cried out with his mind through his meditation to attempt to wake her, however there was little he could do from his mat in his quarters.

_ I told her that I was going to marry her…_

The kouhuns had dropped silently to the floor, and they made their way toward the young woman's bed. They remained undetected by the droid in the far corner of the chamber.

_Why her? She was so innocent…_

He was sobbing freely now as he recalled the memory that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

They had crawled upon her pillow now, and had lifted their gruesome heads into a sort of attack position. Anakin had tried desperately to wake her from her sleep, and to make her run away from this deathtrap. He now regretted this decision.

_She woke up. She was terrified- she knew she was going to die!_

He choked on the lump in his throat, feeling suddenly sick to his stomach. He hugged his knees as he rocked back and forth, trying desperately to end the painful reverie. He let the tears fall freely now, and he felt as helpless as an infant while the memories continued to flood his memory.

He saw the horror on her face as the ugly creature went for her graceful neck. She had tried to scream for help, but was silenced by the fast-acting venom that had poisoned her body.

A sob escaped his lips as he saw her let go of her last grasp on life. She lay there in her bed, as beautiful as ever, until she was discovered an hour later by security guards that had been notified by the council and a very hysterical Anakin.

He had never been the same after that night. He had given up on his training, and he had been drained of all his energy and motivation. He became far too reckless to accompany Obi-wan on even the simplest missions. Without Padmé's support, he no longer felt the need to remain in the Order. He felt that he already surpassed his master in skills, and the constant reminder of Padmé was too much to bear. Only his mother remained on his list of things to live for. She was all he needed now.

Anakin stood up shakily, wiping his red, bloodshot eyes on his shirt, reaching down to wipe the sand from his pants. He stared off into the direction he had been walking, and began to slowly make his way toward the farm.

_I will always love you Padmé. Everything I do, I will do in your blessed memory. _

After an hour of walking, he saw the vapor towers ahead of him.

_I'm home, Mom. I'll never leave you again._

Shmi stood in the Lar's kitchen, preparing lunch for Owen and Cliegg, as they were bound to be exhausted from working on the vaporators all morning. Beru was in town, getting parts to fix the old speeders in the garage.

_If my Ani were here, he wouldn't even need parts to fix those old hunks of junk. _She smiled. _But he's better than that now. He's fulfilled his dreams, and, in doing so, mine as well._

It had taken some getting used to, but she was now adapted to being free, as well as married. She loved Owen and Beru as her own, but she never forgot her Anakin. She would lay awake at night, thinking of how handsome he must be by now. _Those blue eyes… always sparkling…_

She didn't bother to turn around, even when Threepio had seemed overly happy about announcing "the Master's" arrival. She heard human footsteps enter the side door.

"Make sure you wash your hands before you eat, Love. You'll never know what's on those grimy vaporators."

Shmi stopped midstep as she felt a familiar presence standing just inside the doorway.

"I know what you mean," answered a deep, baritone voice, tinted with a distinct familiarity, "but I'm not very hungry, thank you."

Shmi spun around, forgetting the grip she had had on the tray of food she had been carrying to the small table. She drew in a deep gasp.

The man was young, but very tall and well muscled. He was tan, with short, dirty blonde hair. Above his distinct jaw and cheekbones was a pair of soft, ocean-blue eyes.

"_Anakin?!" _she choked out in disbelief.

She was exactly as he had remembered her. Her hair was tied in a soft knot at the nape of her neck, and she was dressed in a powder blue dress. She seemed to have an aura about her that brought a smile to the weary Jedi's face.

_Oh, how I've missed you…_

She had turned so fast, she shocked Anakin as much as she had herself. Both were pulled out of the state of shock as the clay dishes hit the ground.

"It's me, Mom…" he said gently, unsure of how to respond.

She ignored the broken shards at her feet as she ran into her son's open arms. She couldn't speak the million words that ran through her head, as she gave into the happy sobs.

"I told you I'd come back for you," he replied, as he let the tears fall. "I've missed you so much…"

She pulled herself away as she inspected her son. He was everything she had envisioned so many nights when she closed her eyes.

"So… _handsome…_" she smiled, as she placed her hand on his cheek. He gently turned his head and kissed her palm.

"Well you don't look so bad, yourself…"

"Ahem…" Cliegg cleared his throat, marveling at the situation. He was overjoyed to see his wife in such a happy state.

He smiled, "I knew you'd leave me someday for a young'n."

Owen laughed behind him. "Well he _is_ a heck of a lot better looking that that scruffy-looking old guy she's got now…"

Shmi laughed through her tears. The introductions ensued, and soon the whole family was sitting at the dining table, recalling the past years in each of their lives. They laughed and cried together, and after a few hours it felt as though Anakin had never left at all. Even Beru, who was normally quiet and shy to those whom she didn't know, opened up and laughed at the stories being told (she had slipped in somewhere after they had sat down). It wasn't until the early morning hours that the five of them decided to go to bed. Anakin was happy to take Beru's room (who didn't mind having to stay with Owen), and he felt that he could finally relax for the first time in… well…_years._

_I belong now. I'm not a misfit. I'm not the Chosen One. I'm a Jedi, who can now be with the people he loves._

He looked fondly at the plain clay ceiling. Home. The word wasn't so strange anymore.

"I'm home, Padmé." He whispered into the night. For the first time in six months, tears didn't threaten his eyes at the mention of her name. He was free of the codes that had eventually cost Padmé her life. He reached into his nightshirt, and pulled out the japor snippet he had carved for her a decade ago.

"I do miss you, but I'm free now. I know you are still with me. I always feel your presence surrounding me." He whispered again. He laid down and closed his eyes, feeling the force flow freely through him. He parted his lips, and silently said a prayer.

_Guide me Padmé, keep me safe with your love. Do not ever let me forget you. I'll see you again soon. Then nothing will be able to keep us apart from what is meant to be._

For the first time in a year, Anakin slept soundly, his dreams pleasant and comforting.

"Ani…"

His eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light that poured into the small room through the open window.

_I must be dreaming…_

"Ani, wake up my son…"

_MOM??_

The bright light no longer concerned him as he sat up and pulled his mother into a warm embrace.

Shmi laughed gently into his broad chest. "Well you still sleep as soundly as a rock, _that_ hasn't changed…"

Anakin chuckled. "What time is it?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and standing up to stretch.

"Almost noon. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you…"

"Obi-wan would have had a bird!" he joked, soaking a washcloth in the fresher.

"Well you're with _us_ now. We live much simpler lives than the Jedi."

_Thank the Maker for that…_

She smiled gently at him before leaving him to wash and get dressed.

_This is where I belong._

He dressed simply, happy once again to be rid of his former attire. The smell of the soup Shmi was making filled his nostrils as his mind was flooded with memories. He decided to see if she needed any help.

_I live here now; I might as well be of some kind of use to them._

"Anything I can do?" he asked, watching her stir the soup in the same manner she had always done when he was a child.

She raised an eyebrow at his request.

"You know how to make a loaf of bread?"

"No," he smiled sheepishly, "not really…no."

"Then you are of absolutely no use to me." She laughed.

He pouted, "Well, you always did want a daughter for that stuff..."

"My having a daughter is now entirely up to you, although I do have Beru and Myjera…"

An alarm went off in his head.

"She still lives here?" he asked, remembering the small girl he had befriended.

"Of course! She visits almost everyday! I have no idea why she hasn't visited lately…" She noticed him staring at the wall thoughtfully. "You'll see her soon enough. You might be amazed at what you see."

He raised an eyebrow. It was hard to imagine her as anything but a 7 year old.

"Well, Owen does have a few beat-up speeders in the garage," Shmi changed the subject. "I don't suppose you could do anything about that, could you?"

His eyes brightened. "Now, that's more my kind of job!" He kissed her on the cheek and then proceeded to the garage.

"Ani?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"It is so good to have you back."

He smiled. "There's no place I'd rather be."


	3. A New Spirit

Forever and For Always Chapter 3- A Holiday to Remember

Murash sat vigilantly by Myjera's bed, gently patting her forehead with a cooling cloth. She stirred a bit before finally opening her lavender eyes, squinting to adjust to the bright light that poured in through the small window.

The elder woman had been horrified; Myjera had been unconscious now for almost a full day. She had taken a horrible fall, and was screaming in agony until she finally blacked out. Murash had no idea what had caused the terrible fit. Now looking at her faithful companion, she still was not completely at ease, the comfort kept at bay by the faraway look in Myjera's normally alert eyes.

"M'lady," she spoke, quite weakly, as she tried to push herself into a sitting position.

"Shhh, lay down, child," Murash answered, gently laying Myjera back on the pillow. She rubbed the girl's arm gently, hoping to comfort her. "You are far from well."

"I had a vision, Murash. It was…" She paused, trying to fully analyze the passing events, "it was Anakin. He was in pain. So much pain… He was suffering, M'lady. Suffering so much that it _physically_ hurt me…"

"But how is that possible? He must be thousands of kilometers away, on a different planet. And he would never send you a vision to hurt you. You were a very close friend of his when you both were young. You two were inseparable, for Force's Sake!"

"I don't believe he even meant to hurt me. He must be strong with the Force by now… perhaps he left his mind open enough for me to have accidentally… I don't know, _tapped into_ it. I was trying to send him a blessing."

"Are you saying that you can communicate with Anakin when he's thousands of kilometers away?"

"I don't think so, Murash. He must be quite near. Never before has that happened when I've sent a prayer to him… I am so confused."

"Why would he return here? He was to become a Jedi, was he not?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised in the least if he were already a knight!"

Murash frowned, thoughtful lines forming on her kind face. "It's over now, my girl, you need to rest and eat something. I'm sure Anakin is alright. Besides, who wouldn't return to you?" She smiled, touching Myjera's cheek before rising to the Kitchen. Myjera had tried to follow her, but she soon found herself in a weak lump on the floor.

Murash came to her side and helped her back into the bed. "Myjera Liliath, you ought to listen to me. I'm right _sometimes, _you know."

"Murash, I need to talk to Shmi. Perhaps she knows why I am in the state I'm in." Myjera pleaded with her caretaker. She felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over her, as pallor quickly rose to her cheeks.

"Don't you dare vomit on me…" Murash chided, quickly turning her thin lips into a gentle smile. "Calm yourself. We'll see her as soon as you can travel. Shmi has invited us to stay with her for a few weeks for The Giving Time. She didn't want us to be alone this season. If you eat something, then maybe you'll have enough strength to make the trip. Besides," she grinned, "she says she has a great surprise for you."

Myjera's face brightened considerably.

"Now relax, while I make some soup." Murash said as she left the room once again.

Myjera sank into the covers, anxious to leave. She mentally began to make a list of things she would need to bring with her, as well as possibilities for gifts to the Lars family.

_I'll have to ask Beru to accompany me to the market; she'll know what everyone wants._

Shmi sat in the parlor of the small house, humming contently to herself as she attached silver and gold ornaments to the wreath that Myjera had made a week before. It was simple, yet beautiful, and meaningful above all. Myjera and Beru had helped her shape the tiny pins out of clay, and they had then decided to paint them gold and silver.

_ It seems that we got more paint on ourselves and the kitchen, rather than on the ornaments._

Each ornament represented a member of the family, Myjera and Murash included, and all took great pride in the small reminders of each of their best qualities. A twin pair of bright, golden, smiling suns represented Beru, a symbol of her unfaltering happy and warm disposition. Owen's was an intricate knot, a keen representation of his sturdiness. Cliegg was very proud of his shiny silver ring, a sign of his never-ending ties to his beloved family. Shmi smiled fondly at the symbol of her husband, and she proceeded to attach her own golden heart next to his ring. She set aside Myjera's pair of gentle hands and Murash's silver rope that held all of them together.

_They'll attach their own ornaments when they arrive._

She unwrapped the next ornament, and she smiled as she let a happy tear fall from her deep brown eye. It was a small silver lightsaber.

"Hey, Mom, what are you doing?"

She turned her head to look into the bright blue eyes of her first child.

"Hello, my son. I was just setting up the Giving Wreath. I am so happy you're home to celebrate with us this year. You never got to celebrate when we worked for Watto." She said, sending a silent prayer of thanks to the heavens. Anakin sat his tall frame down beside her smaller one on the sofa.

"Well, we're free now mom. I won't let another year go by without celebration." He put a strong arm around her shoulders. They sat happily for a moment in silence. After a minute, Anakin went back to his curious self.

"So what do all these pins mean?"

Shmi proceeded to explain all of the symbols, as well as the story of their creation. Anakin was amazed that he had been included in the small tradition, and he was filled with a sense of belonging for having not been forgotten.

"How is Myjera? We were so close before I left… I never got to say goodbye to her."

"She's not a little girl anymore, Ani. She's changed as much as you have. She has a lot of guys chasing her around."

Ani chuckled softly. "Really? I bet they don't know what they'd be getting themselves into." He paused. "Is she… you know… _with_ anyone right now?"

"Oh heavens no!" Shmi laughed. "She may have more love in her soul than all of them combined. Beru and Owen would never let her be with the wrong man. She's just as innocent and sweet as ever. I'm sure you two would be able to pick up exactly where you left off." Shmi let a sly smile creep to her face.  
"Mom!" Anakin laughed. "Why do I get the feeling you're forming plots in your head?" He grew serious. "I don't think I could ever be with anyone else. Not after the way I loved Padmé."

"I know dear, I know." Shmi comforted him. "You will never stop loving Padmé. However you will find someone who was meant to fill that void in your heart. Padmé may have been your soul mate, no doubt, but no one is ever meant to be alone. Besides," She brushed a stray lock of hair off of his forehead, "Padmé would never want you to be alone for all of your life. You'll find someone to love you and take care of you as much as Padmé would."

"I don't know if I can ever love anyone as much as I did Padmé. I think I'd feel as though I was betraying her…" He felt a lump form in his throat.

"No, Ani, no…" She pulled him into a soft hug. "If I remember Padmé correctly, she might have a part in bringing you together with the one you're meant to be with."

Anakin let a smile creep to his lips. "You know, Mom? I think you're right."

He stood up and straightened out his pants and shirt. "I'm going with Owen into town for the day. We're going to sell those speeders I fixed up and get some money to spend on gifts for everyone."

"Okay, love. I'll see you tomorrow then." Shmi replied, turning back to the box of decorations she had previously been attending. He bent to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Mom. I won't be gone for long." He waved as he joined Owen outside.

A half hour later, Shmi heard a familiar knock on her front door. She wiped her hands on her skirt and ran to answer it. She smiled broadly when she saw who her visitors were.

"Hello!" Shmi cried as she pulled Murash and Myjera into a huge hug. "I was wondering when you two were going to bless us with your good graces."

"We wouldn't miss celebrating with your family for the world," Myjera replied. Shmi's face looked concerned as she let them have a seat in the kitchen.

"Myjera, are you sick, you don't look well at all!"

"Shmi, may I talk to you once we're settled in?"

"Of course dear, you can put your things in Beru's room. I'll set up the airbed for Murash."

After settling in, Beru joined the three other girls at the table. Myjera started by recounting the events of the past few days, hoping to get an explanation from Anakin's mother.

"That's amazing," Beru sighed in disbelief.

"What?" Asked Myjera, confused.

Shmi and Beru looked at one another before repeating the tragic story that Anakin had told the day before.

"I knew something was wrong…" Myjera thought out loud.

"It's ok, dear. He's alright now. I think he needed his family, more than anything." Shmi smiled, as she patted her hand. Shmi winked at Beru, who knew not to say anything about Anakin actually _staying _with the Lars'.

"I've prayed for him every night since he left. I was hoping that he was okay. It must have made him so happy to see you free and safe."

"I hope it did." Shmi smiled. "You look much better now. Do you feel up to helping me decorate?"

"Of course not!" Myjera laughed happily, as she took her place beside Shmi and began digging through the box. Murash pinned the remaining two ornaments to the beautiful wreath, then carefully placed it on the mantle.

The women spent the next few hours decorating the whole house with candles and strings of branches. But Myjera couldn't help but let out a giggle when she saw Shmi hang tiny leaves from the ceiling.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you. You will be happy for these leaves sooner or later," Shmi jokingly scolded.

The ladies continued to laugh and spread a warm feeling throughout the home.


	4. A New Day

Forever and For Always Chapter 4- A New Day

It wasn't until later that night, when all the women and Cliegg were sleeping soundly, that Owen and Anakin finally returned home, arms loaded with sacks full of gifts for the family.

"I think they're all asleep," Owen whispered, motioning to Anakin to remain quietly by the door until it was safe to sneak into the room. He surveyed the house, noticing Murash sleeping in the parlor on the airbed. It didn't take more than a second to realize that she most likely didn't come alone.

"Hey, I'm going to check on Beru, why don't you bring the stuff in my room and hide it in my floor compartment. Make sure you lock it up again; the girls like to snoop around." He said, making Anakin let out a chuckle. He crept silently to the spare room, holding in the urge to laugh when he heard the two girls giggling to themselves. Their voices quickly fell silent when they heard him begin to slide the door aside. Owen stepped into the room, deciding to go along with their little act.

It took all he could do to keep himself from laughing at the sight of Myjera's eye twitching- a sure sign she was awake. His eyes wandered from her to his girlfriend, her "sleeping" form making him fall all over again. He couldn't resist the urge to walk over to the bunk where she lay. He began to lay a gentle kiss in her lips. He was quite surprised to have the act of love returned.

He finally broke off after a minute, and released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Beru opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"You're in big trouble if Dad catches you…"

"But you're quite worth it…"

"Owen, I think I heard Mr. Cliegg…" Myjera added. Owen, too heard the door at the other end of the house slide open, and took this as a cue to say goodnight. He gave Beru one last kiss, and said goodnight to the girls. He couldn't help but smile all the way back to Anakin's side.

Anakin was just climbing into the bottom bunk, exhausted from the long day. Owen's broad smile was contagious.

"I know that smile. That young lady in there has you wrapped around her finger."

Owen laughed. "She has since the day I met her."

"I figured it was only a matter of time until I would be sharing a room with you. Mom says Cliegg is strict on the 'no sharing a bed until you're married' rule."

"I'd wait forever for her. Hopefully forever isn't too far away…"

"She's the one for you, isn't she?"

"I have no doubt in my mind. Actually… I think I'm going to get that ring I showed you at Mawky's place. This season feels right to ask her."

Anakin smiled ear to ear. "I couldn't be happier for you two. I could sense the way you felt about her from the moment I walked into this home." Anakin's face grew sullen.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Owen asked, secretly grateful that he wasn't going through the same thing.

"I never stopped thinking about her. Jedi training and all, I never stopped caring for her. You would all like her so much. I wish she were here." Anakin felt the lump rise to his throat, and quickly moved to suppress it.

"You'll find the one you were meant to be with. Everything happens for a reason. She's probably closer than you would ever imagine." He paused to give Anakin a playful punch on the arm. "You'll love again, no one's meant to be alone. A man isn't whole without a woman."

"I'll agree with you there. I don't understand the Code's 'no-attachment' rule. I believe a mate could make a Jedi at least ten times stronger."

"I see your point. That's one of the reasons why you left, am I right?"

"One of them, yes."

Wanting to change the mood of the conversation, Owen decided to confide in his newfound brother.

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

Anakin laughed. "No doubt about it. She's crazy over you."

"Would you mind going with me to pick up the ring- you've been around more than me… You probably know more about jewelry than I do…"

"Haha, no problem," Anakin replied, suddenly lost in thought. "Do you think I should get something for Myjera?"

"She's as much a part of this family as Beru. She's an amazing person; we all love her dearly. She's been my little sister since we met."

Anakin smiled, "She always was." A small laugh escaped his lips as he recalled a long-suppressed memory.

"I remember when we were small. I was only about 7 or 8. I found Myjera crying in an old alleyway, and I asked her what was wrong. She said that she didn't want me to be a slave anymore."

Owen smiled. That was Myjera, all right.

Anakin continued. "Well we sat there and talked for hours on how to get my mom and I out of slavery." He paused to let out a happy laugh. "She finally came up with an idea. She said that she had read somewhere that if you marry a free person, you yourself become free. So she grabbed my hand and dragged me around town looking for someone who would perform the ceremony."

Owen couldn't help but laugh at the recount of past events.

"Oh! But that's not all," Anakin continued, "She found Jira and asked her if she would marry us so I could be free. Well the lady found the whole thing cute, I guess, and decided to play along. She dressed Myjera up in an old white dress and put a hat on my head and we got married."

Owen was hysterical. "Really, haha…"

"Yep…" Anakin chuckled. "We held hands and walked around all day like we were important. She was quite upset when Watto ignored my rights as a 'married man'."

Owen wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes as he looked over the side of the bunk at his new roommate. "She do anything for someone she cared about. There isn't a one in our family who doesn't owe her their lives. It's kinda scary actually, but she would never expect us to repay her." He looked at Anakin, who was listening intently. "She's pretty much responsible for leading Mom to Dad."

Anakin was shocked. "Then I really am indebted to her…" He was deeply moved.

"I can't wait for you to see her again." Owen smiled, as he realized exactly how tired he was.

"She may be the only true friend I have left. You all are the only ones that matter to me now." Anakin felt the wave of tiredness wash over himself, as well, and pulled the sheets up to his chin.

"We'll always be here. I doubt many of us have a reason to leave this place." He yawned. "I think I'll sack out now. We have all of tomorrow to chat like a bunch of girls."

Anakin laughed. "Alright. 'Night Owen."

" 'Night, Ani."

"Does either know the other one is here?" Shmi asked, partially whispering to Beru and Murash.

"Nope, they're both clueless." Owen responded from across the kitchen, a big smile adorning his face.

"Alright then, we'll proceed as planned!" Shmi said, almost _too_ excitedly.

"Haha. The poor things don't know what they're in for with you behind the scenes." Cliegg chuckled, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead.

"They're going to be so shocked…" Murash mused, happy to finally reunite the childhood friends.

"I have a distinctly special feeling about this…" Shmi smiled slyly, flashing a pearly grin at the others in the room.

"You always have been a complete romantic…" Beru smiled.

"Well it's inevitable! Can you see either of them paired up with anyone else but one another?" Shmi said, putting the final touches on the beautiful Saturday breakfast.

"She's got a point there," Beru agreed, as she squeezed the juice out of some fruits.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Murash laughed excitedly. "They've both slept for long enough anyways!"

Beru and Owen laughed, and took the cue to retrieve the sleeping family members. Cliegg tossed them each a blindfold, and winked at the couple. Beru couldn't help but laugh.

"Good luck!" Beru kissed Owen lightly on the lips, and then proceeded to her room.

"Haha, you too." He said as he watched her walk into the room opposite of his destination.

"Myjera… Wake up…" Beru lightly shook her best friend, and smiled broadly when she opened her vivid eyes.

"C'mon, get washed and dressed. We have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?" Myjera raised an eyebrow.

"AAAAAAAAANAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!"

"OOF!" Anakin let out a groan as he felt a human frame land on top of him.

Owen fell on the floor laughing. "Haha…" he said between laughs, "Get up! Get dressed! Today is gonna change your life!"

_Where'd the kid get the deathsticks…_

"Geez, Owen! Calm the heck down! Let me get dressed…phew…" _Wonder what in the seven pits got into him!_

Anakin emerged form the fresher a few minutes later, only to be greeted by his stepbrother holding a blindfold in his hands.

"Oh for Force's Sake!"

"C'mon, be a sport…"

Anakin grumbled as he let the piece of opaque cloth be tied across his eyes.

"Okay, now just keep your mouth shut until I tell you."

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Owen laughed.

Shmi's eyes were brimming with tears as the two teenagers were placed facing one another. Beru nodded to Owen, as they both began to untie the blindfolds.

Anakin stood in shock as his eyes adjusted to the sight in front of him. He tried to catch his breath, but relief was slow to come. The young woman in front of him seemed to be facing the same problem.

_She's so beautiful. She really has grown up. So tiny…Just like always._

His eyes wandered to the familiar writing on her arms and forehead, then searched her body, finally coming to rest on the only place that his deep blue eyes had ever needed to be.

He finally managed to choke out a phrase.

"Myjera?" He gasped.

Her eyes stared back at his, filled with shock and disbelief. They were colored a beautiful, soft, lavender, and the silver flecks sparkled as water brimmed her eyes.

"It can't be…" she whispered.

_He's so tall! And…handsome. He's become a man! Surely it can't be little…_

"Ani?"

His lips pulled into a beautiful smile as he nodded. He didn't even realize that his arms were open until she jumped into them.

"Oh my maker!" She choked out, allowing herself to be spun around as she let the tears fall. It was a quite a few minutes before her feet ever reached the floor.

"You came back!" she exclaimed, holding his face in front of hers. "You've finally come back!"

He smiled wider than he had in years, and refused to put her down in fear of waking up from this brilliant dream.

"Of course I came back. I belong here!" He laughed, as he felt her hot tears on his broad shoulder. "Shh, It's ok. I'm not leaving again… I'm not going anywhere."

He felt her cheeks form a smile. "You had better not."

Anakin let his head fall back in a laugh as he finally released his hold on her. He placed her gently on the floor, and allowed Myjera to compose herself. Only then did he notice that everyone was staring in awe at the two of them. Not a single eye was dry. Minutes passed before someone finally spoke up.

"I suppose we should eat breakfast while it's still warm…" Shmi smiled warmly.

"Oh yeah…"

"Definitely!"

"I'll pour the juice…"

"Can I help in any way?"

"Can you stand?"

"Not really, no…"

Laughter burst out from the group at the latter conversation between Myjera and Cliegg. Anakin took Myjera by the arm and helped her into a seat at the expanded table.

The breakfast lasted for hours, the whole time spent reminiscing on past events and catching up between members. Afterwards, Anakin followed Owen to the canyon to have target practice on some womprats, while Cliegg headed to the garage. The women chatted amongst themselves while cleaning up after breakfast. It was only noontime, but it felt as if the morning had lasted a week.

"So, Lily, what do you think of little Ani?" Murash asked, as the three women turned to face her. Myjera couldn't help the heat that rose to her cheeks.

"He's no very little anymore, now, is he?" She bit her lip. Beru gave her a stern 'I-know-you' look, placing her hands gently on her hips. Myjera knew she couldn't keep anything from her best friend.

"Okay… Okay…" She smiled. The two older women chuckled. "He's the most beautiful thing in the universe…"

The girls were hysterical, and continued to chat like a bunch of cackling hens.


	5. Falling in the Night

Chapter 5- Falling in the Night

"Beru?"

"Beru, I can't sleep. Are you awake?"

Beru snored.

"Guess not."

Myjera grinned lopsidedly. The events of the past day were replaying through her head like a looped holovid. It was impossible to close her eyes without seeing his face. She had already cried happy tears more than she had ever thought possible in a lifetime, in a day. He had finally returned. And he was staying.

_Damn that crush for never fading with the times!_

She couldn't help but laugh softly into the darkness. Only when Anakin was around did she have these inner conflicts. Having an attraction to someone and actually _dealing _with it were two completely different things.

She had hardly ever pondered more about a simple subject. He was the same boy that he was ten years ago.

_No, he's a man. And he's sensitive and mature. He's seen the world and has compassion for everything. He's a Jedi. Bygods!_

She shook her head to stop herself from overreacting. He was an old friend. He is recovering from the worst heartbreak ever possible. It was simply wrong to consider even having a closer relationship. He needed a shoulder to lean on and a confidante to talk to. Not a replacement for a lost love.

_Why would he want me, anyway? I can't offer him anything that he can't already offer himself, aside from a salve to ease a muscle pain._

Yet, it must feel so empowering to be held in his arms. To be loved by such a special man.

_Take it one step at a time, Myjera, relax._

One man shouldn't be having such control over her emotions.

_It's been a long day. You'll be back to normal tomorrow._

Yet, sleep wouldn't come. At all.

_Time for a walk, I suppose._

She rose from her bunk silently, placing her pillow in the spot where her body should be, and then pulling the blankets over it. There was no need for the Lars to worry about their guest. Her tiny feet passed noiselessly over the cold, clay floor as she snuck out the back door.

Pulling her shawl tightly around her, she silently cursed herself for not bringing a cloak. Tatooine nights seem to be as cold as the days were hot. Her thin, white, sleeveless nightgown was doing little to keep out the chill.

_This stroll may be shorter than I thought._

She walked slowly with her head facing the black sky, admiring the bright flecks of light that adorned the dark veil that enveloped the galaxy.

_Maybe I'll visit them, somebody._

She finally arrived at the familiar ledge. She had been here many times, and enjoyed the beautiful view given by the canyon below. She sat down, dangling her slender legs over the edge. She froze completely in mid-thought, the awareness of a comforting presence washing over her. She couldn't help but smile broadly at the tall, built figure sitting identically a decameter away. She argued with herself for a minute, not knowing whether or not to approach him or leave him alone, then finally decided to gather her courage and join him.

_I hope he doesn't mind…_

Her heart pattered nervously in her chest as she walked to his side.

"Do you mind if I join you, Ani?" She asked sweetly, feeling a sudden chill attack her tender skin.

Anakin turned his calm blue eyes toward the small, thin figure that stood shivering in front of him. He felt guilty for being so comfortable, wrapped tightly in the oversized quilt Shmi had sewn a year ago.

"You're shivering, Myjera, what are you thinking?" He jokingly scolded her. She smiled sweetly at him, despite the cold that whipped across her face. "You're going to become a human ice chip that'll finally thaw out when the suns come up."

Her musical laughter filled the night, a sound that comforted the remaining tenseness in his body.

"You'd think that after all these years, I'd be used to it," she replied sheepishly.

Anakin couldn't take his eyes off of the young maiden that stood before him. She looked like an angel, wrapped in a flowing white gown that clung to her tiny frame. He watched her long, dark hair wrap around her face and cascade down her back like Nubian waterfalls. Her light eyes shone like untouched moons in the night.

_Why am I so attracted to her? She was my childhood friend, not a love interest._

Yet, the yearning to be close and to protect her was nearly overwhelming, even for the young Jedi.

_I swear the Force itself is against me, _he smirked. _You're not a part of the order anymore. You can actually do whatever in the seven Sith pits you want. She doesn't think of you in that way. She has absolutely no reason to._

Surprisingly, the thought actually stuck a chord of disappointment within him. An idea filled his head; one that hadn't occurred to him in over a decade. He hesitated for a moment, and then opened his huge blanket, shivering with surprise at the cold that she was standing in.

Myjera couldn't help but release a withheld smile. A wave of memories swept over her for the millionth time that day.

_Things really haven't changed at all, have they?_

"Are you sure?" she asked, unsure despite her longing to be close to him again.

"Of course, Mya, it's colder than Hoth out here!" He released a genuine smile. "You're going to get sick if you continue to stand there like you've been hit with a stun blast."

She smirked fondly in surprise at the old nickname.

"Only you ever called me that," she said, lowering herself with great familiarity into his crossed legs. She leaned into his broad chest, as he quickly pulled the large quilt around the two of them. He held her tightly to him, hoping that her rapid shivering would stop soon. He couldn't help but smile as she burrowed herself closer into his body. She tried to push the inevitability of having to eventually get up out of her mind.

"I couldn't sleep," she explained, "so I thought a walk might help." She laughed quietly before continuing, "The stars seem to aid in calming insomniacs."

Anakin returned the laughter. "I love the stars. So heavenly…"

"You always told me that you were going to be the first one to see them all."

"Haha!" A boyish smile adorned his face. "I still am, you know."

"You must have seen so many worlds by now," She said dreamily, looking in awe at the familiar constellations.

"I've seen enough." He smiled down at the child-like form sitting in his lap.

"Are they beautiful?"

"Some of them. All in their own way, I suppose." His voice became dream-like. "Some have beautiful, green meadows and gigantic waterfalls."

"Sounds like a piece of heaven." She bit her lip in thought, making Anakin smile at how cute she became. "They'd probably have a lot of plants that I could work with. It's easier to tame a Nexu than to acquire half of what I need."

"You've always been very gifted. I remember you performing healing techniques when you were 6 years old that Master Healers can hardly do." He chuckled in admiration. "They had a hard time believing me when I told them of some of the sicknesses you cured."

"Haha. It's nothing that a force-sensitive can't do with practice. I could teach you. You are by far the one with the strongest potential in the Force. You must be well on your way to becoming a great knight." She turned her face to him, upset when she looked up to see his face crossed with sadness.

"Mya, you always had such a strong belief in me." He looked away, not wanting her to see the depression in his blue eyes. "I am deeply grateful. I Just couldn't do it anymore… They were holding me back, always doubting me. And the when Padmé died…" He trailed off, taking a deep breath and turning his head away from her. "I left the Order."

Myjera gasped, but quickly composed herself. "Oh, Ani…"

"I gave up. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't stay there anymore…" She felt him pull away from her, expecting her to leave him for his failure.

Instead, she just looked him in the eye. He gained his composure, then returned her gaze.

"I am deeply sorry for disappointing you. For disappointing everyone…" He stopped when he realized that, instead of leaving him, she was holding him tighter.

"You have never disappointed me, Anakin." She continued to look him in the eye. "Few can be as strong as you have been. Only you can determine what you need and needn't do."

Anakin realized that he had been gaping at her, and quickly moved to close his mouth. She giggled at him.

"Can I be selfish?"

He smiled, the sadness fading away with the warmth in her eyes. "Of course." He held her to him, glad for the constant support that she had always given to him. "I didn't even know that was possible for you."

"I'm just glad to have you back with us. You make this family complete." She spoke, the words flowing from her mouth without a thought. She was speaking from her heart, rather than her mind.

"Thank you, Mya." He said genuinely, pulling her into an embrace. He placed his cheek on the top of her head, breathing in the soft smell of the lily shampoo she had used since she learned how to make it when she was 6. It comforted him in ways he never thought possible.

"You're more than welcome, _Anaqien Cielandist._" She stated in her native tongue. He smiled at her.

"You're language sounds so beautiful. Much better than Huttese." He smiled. Then paused in thought. "Would you teach me a few words?"

She laughed. "Of course."

"Ok, so…how did you say my name again?"

She laughed mirthfully. "_Anaqien_."

"Anakeein."

She giggled, "Good. _Anaqien Cielandist._"

"Anakeein Seealandeest."

"Practically fluent!" She laughed.

"Hey, I'm working on it." He smiled, content with his new knowledge. "How about simple words? Like… sea?"

"_Maran._"

"Flowers?"

"_Liflores._"

"Okay, here comes a hard one… Love?"

"_Luic._"

"Luke?"

She laughed at his interpretation. "Yeah, close enough."

"Compassion?" he asked in a deep, powerful voice.

She laughed. "_Leia._"

"I feel like I'm six years old again," Myjera smiled. "You and I always used to do this when we couldn't sleep."

"Which was quite often if I remember correctly." Ani replied. "You'd always fall asleep in my arms," he grinned, unconsciously rubbing her back tenderly.

"I always felt safe with you," she stated, laying her head on his chest. "I still do."

"I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you, Mya. I've made that mistake once…" He trailed off, not wishing to show her his weakness.

"It's not a weakness, Ani."

He looked at her, surprise filling his deep blue eyes.

She giggled, in spite of herself. "I'm sorry… you just kind of left it open…"

"It's okay." He smiled. _I ought to know that she's as powerful as another Jedi._

"You loved her, Anakin," she said, her inner wisdom projecting strongly from her. "That is hardly a weakness. You loved unconditionally and without regret; something that very few are capable of doing."

She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"That's what makes you a Jedi."

"But," he protested, "I am weak and irrational. Arrogant!"

"Those are flaws that only you can correct. You've already taken the largest step by acknowledging them yourself."

He was unable to reply. He only knew the bittersweet comfort and slight agony that accompanied her words.

"You have endured more hurt and agony in your two decades of life," she continued, "than most would in a millennium. Yet, you still know how to love and be loved, and you hold more compassion in your heart than all the residents of Tatooine combined. This is why they are sure that you are the Chosen One."

Anakin's eyes grew large with disbelief.

"You know of the Prophesy?"

"I have the ancient codebooks given to me by my parents. I don't believe I can count the number of times I have read them all. Some things are even frightening, they are so deep and evolutionary."

He sat quietly for a moment, realizing exactly where his companion would stand in the Jedi Order.

"Why were you never trained in the temple? You are so strong…"

"My parents were Dathomirian. The Jedi exile their failures there, not take trainees from the planet. So much evil resides there; the force witches are best left alone. My parents were the only ones who still followed the ancient Jedi codes. They were forced to hide me for that reason. I was never registered as a citizen of the Republic. I have never even had a Midi-chlorian testing. I have no idea what my potential could be. I am only sure that I am doing as I was meant."

Anakin sat silently, pondering over her words.

"You are capable of easing so much pain in this galaxy, yet you are confined here on this desolate planet."

She laughed, "Ani, _I _don't even know what I am capable of, how can _you? _" She poked him gently between the ribs.

"Ahhaaa…" he laughed, "I don't know, you've just always been my… strength, my stability."

He paused for a moment, realizing the truth in his words.

_So that's what I have been missing for the past decade._

"I believe that I found the same comforts in you." She wrapped her graceful arms around his waist. "I just didn't realize that I was living without them until today."

"It must have been wonderful, being able to see all of those beautiful planets. I wish you could have seen Dathomir…" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. They had spent the past hour talking about Anakin's missions, and Myjera was amazed, perhaps slightly jealous, at his fortune to be able to travel.

"I often thought of you when I saw all of those planets for the first time. They fit your descriptions you had given me when we were children. Actually," he smiled, a fond memory returning to him, "I had found a lily in the Temple Gardens, and I picked one and pressed it in an old codebook that I had. I had never seen a flower more beautiful. I wish they grew around here…" He smiled at the memory, wishing to smell the sweet scent again.

Myjera gave a dreamy laugh. _It is the Giving Time… He can receive a gift early…_

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered, standing and reaching for his hand.

"Of course." He smirked mischievously, taking her hand in his and brushing the sand from his nightpants.

"Then c'mon, Master Skywalker…" she laughed, as she began to run.

Anakin kept closely behind her, stopping to rest after a few kilometers. Myjera made her way to the edge of the canyon, then started to gently descend the rocky cliff. He dutifully followed behind her.

She stopped on a wider ledge, then turned to speak to her companion.

"I had missed home so much when you left, I realized just how lonely I was." She began to walk along the ledge, running her hand across the rock wall of the canyon. " I was 'exploring' the canyon one day when I found a weak wall in the rock."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, walking steadily behind her.

"Come here." She asked, holding out her arms. "Close your eyes."

He did as she requested, taking her arms in his own. It wasn't long before he felt a surge of energy run throughout his body. He responded as he was trained, and soon he matched the energy level being emitted by the tiny being in front of him. She closed her eyes, and he did the same, following her as she strode backwards toward the wall. It was over a minute before he realized that they were still walking.

"Mya…"

"You can open your eyes."

He did so, only to find himself in a rock hallway.

"We…" His jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Passed through the wall, yes." She lifted her hand with a smile to push his jaw back into its place. "I felt that the rock's energy emission was being absorbed by a life-force inside, so I passed through and found this place. It contained so much life that it comforted me. Look down at your feet."

He did as she said, realizing in surprise what he was standing in. He reached down, picking up a handful of the moist, rich soil.

"It's completely fertile. I can feel its life-force." He rubbed the soil in his palm, letting it seep through his long fingers.

"I was as amazed as you are. I made myself a little piece of heaven once I realized the possibilities." She took his hand in hers, and led him down the hallway and around a corner. He breathed deeply, inhaling a powerful, yet fresh scent. She stopped before another bend, the scent now filling his being with an incredible sense of calm.

She looked him in the eye. "You are the only one to know about this. You mustn't tell anyone. I will, however, share this place with you." She smiled beautifully, "it's amazing for meditation. I know you'll appreciate it." She pressed herself to the wall, motioning for him to walk ahead or her.

He couldn't breathe. He didn't even know if he was still alive. He didn't care.

He stood in the entrance to an enormous cavern, filled with life.

"Take off your boots," she smiled. He noticed that she herself was barefooted, dancing through the trees and the grass like an innocent child during a rainstorm on Tatooine. He did as she implied, feeling the wonderful sensation of the cool grass underfoot. He walked gingerly further into the small piece of paradise.

There were tall evergreens as well as fruit trees, surrounded by green ferns and wildflowers. The walls were covered in flowering green vines, and beds of lilies and roses lined the grass walkway through the small, enchanted forest. Gardenias and Plumeria grew in colorful patches above the wild shortgrass, cut through the middle by a clear brook, the multi-colored stones shining through the bottom. Lampbees (_A.N.- a cross between fireflies and honeybees) _flew throughout the forest, creating an afternoon glow as they feasted on the sweet nectar of the flowers. Anakin finally got the courage to speak, reluctant to break the sacred silence.

"T-this is utterly amazing! You…you did all of this?"

She nodded happily. "A few days after I had discovered this place a young traveler came to me to buy a healing salve and some teas. He gave me the rocks and seeds as payment. I decided to try them. All it took was some careful _encouragement_ and some time to bloom, and then I was temporarily back in the Eight Moons forest." She smiled, feeling overjoyed in his tangible happiness. She picked a lily, and laid down in a patch of soft grass. The lampbees were busy, and the romantic light filled the cavern with a mood of beauty and equality with nature.

Anakin was walking around the whole forest, exploring the hidden paths and smelling all of the flowers. Myjera was a sight of pure beauty, her hair flowing around her head and her arms spread around her, calling all of the life energies into her. He stopped to look at her, wondering if she herself was a gift from The Maker Himself. He made his way over to her, following the brook most of the way.

"May the Giving Time be merry for you, Anakin." She spoke sincerely, not able to wipe the smile for her face.

"Thank you so much, Mya." He helped her stand before pulling her into a warm embrace. "How can I ever repay you for all you have given me, and my mother and my family too?"

She rubbed his back gently, enjoying the moment of genuine intimacy. "I only wish for you to remain who you are. You bring me as much happiness every day as that which I have given you tonight."

"I will forever cherish this," he was cut short, a loud beep resounding from his wrist-chrono. A look of disappointment crossed his handsome features.

Myjera took his large hand in her tiny one. "It's time to go home, Ani. You can return here at any time you wish. It's yours now, as well." She smiled, "I will always make sure that it will be here."

She held his hand as they left the secret forest, not releasing it until they were standing in front of the doors to their sleep quarters.

He hugged her briefly at the entrance to her room, placing a gentle kiss on her smooth forehead.

"Goodnight, Mya. Sleep well."

"Sweet Dreams, Ani." She smiled, opening his fingers to place the lily in his palm. She closed his fingers gently around the bloom, not letting go of his hand until she was out of arm's reach.

Anakin retreated to his quarters, pulling off his boots and placing them under his bunk. He took another breath of the sweet-scented lily, then placed it carefully under his pillow.

Myjera climbed silently into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She said a silent prayer before closing her violet eyes, sending Anakin a beautiful dream of the secret forest that only they shared.


	6. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 6- A Rude Awakening

The week finally passed, seeming to take forever with the Giving Time coming up. Everyone in the Lars' household were filled with happiness and love, and Anakin found himself finally returning to his happy, mischievous self. Now able to speak Padmé's name freely, he found it easiest to simply talk about her when a memory was aroused, rather than avoid the questions of his past recited by the rest of his family. Owen had quickly become the best friend he had ever had besides Kitster, and his love for his mother, Murash, and especially Myjera could never have been stronger. He came to cherish the time he spent with Myjera in their secret forest, reveling in the quiet secrecy and sharing his life and lessons with her. He found that she could teach him more in one day than he was able to learn at the Temple in a month, and he was eternally grateful for her unbound wisdom and extreme love he experienced when she spoke from her heart.

Cliegg was quite happy with the capable set of hands that had been brought to him, and the "family time" had increased due to Anakin's hard work in the fields, as well as Murash and Myjera's help with the women's chores. Altogether, everyone was sure that this was going to be the best Giving Time that had come to pass. Anakin was extremely happy to finally be a part of his family; a family that he was sure was as perfect as it could get for him.

That morning, Anakin and Owen were returning home from an early morning hunting trip, laughing and joking the whole way home. Both had a particular lady on their minds.

"Hey, do you think Beru's caught on yet?" Owen asked nervously.

"Naw," Anakin replied, "I haven't seen any tampering with the lock on your floor compartment. Besides, I haven't heard anything from Mya, and you'd think she'd be the first one to hear anything from Beru. They tell each other EVERYTHING. Probably stuff they don't want to know about each other…"

Owen laughed, realizing the truth in that statement. "Yeah, _women._ They broadcast _everything_ to each other."

"I mean, I guess it's great that they're _that_ open with each other, but I mean there's just some things you keep to yourself…"

"I'll agree with you there," chuckled Owen, looking mischievously at his brother. "Our girlfriends are always a good source of amusement…"

"Yeah…" Anakin stopped short, realizing what Owen had pulled on him. "Hey! Mya isn't my _girlfriend_…"

"Oh please! You've hit rock bottom with her!"

Anakin stopping in mid-step, "W-what would give you a crazy idea like that?" He turned to face Owen. "It hasn't even been a full year since Padmé passed!"

Owen spoke seriously, but still kept the silly grin plastered on his face. "I know, man, but," he continued walking, "from what I've heard from you, Myjera and Padmé aren't that different. Whatever made you fall for Padmé, Lily has the same qualities tenfold. It's plain as day! You're smashed!"

Anakin was shocked at his comment, more so by the truth it displayed than by the words themselves. "I've know her for 12 years!"

"All the more reason." Owen smirked, "It was only a matter of time."

Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest. Owen couldn't win this argument. A sly smile crossed his face as the answer to his predicament came to his mind.

"She my little sister."

_Hah _! _Got him there_ ! _Even though it isn't true… I haven't really seen her like that…_

Owen didn't miss a beat. "Well," he made a fake disgusted face, "then you're facing incest charges, buddy. Consider it a good thing that we're not part of the Republic. You're hopeless."

_Damn. _Anakin frowned. _It can't happen that fast…_

"Even if I did have feelings for her, more than I already do, I mean…she only thinks of me as a childhood friend." Despite his efforts, he couldn't mask the slight disappointment that lined his eyes.

"Haha! It's alright, man." Owen patted him on the shoulder. "This has been years in the making. You _married_ her, remember?" Owen couldn't help but let out the laugh. "Seriously, the girl never forgot you. Not a day has gone by since I've known her that she hasn't mentioned your name. She was always praying for you and telling stories about when she healed you. She _knew_ she had to save you… that you were going to grow up to save the galaxy…" Owen spoke sincerely, "even if you can't bring yourself to acknowledge your feelings for her, she loves you. Always has…"

Anakin stood in shock at his words. Did she really care for him that much?

"You can't say you haven't felt it, brother. She'd die for you. She's completely gone." Owen finished, continuing on the last stretch of walk to the homestead.

Anakin followed him, struggling for words. "Well, I never… I just thought…"

"What the hell is going on?"

Owen's outburst lifted Anakin of the proverbial hook for the time being.

The Lars' homestead was filled with people, all talking and preparing weapons in mass commotion. Anakin and Owen fought through the mass, making their way towards Cliegg.

"Dad, what's going on?" Owen asked, not expecting the hug he received as an answer. Anakin was about to speak up when his focus was turned to Beru and Murash's figured bent over someone. They were sobbing hopelessly, and their faces were lined with deep worry wand concern.

_Something's wrong… where's Mom?_

"She's gone, Ani."

He turned to the group of women, knowing the familiar origin of the voice. He walked towards the group, unsettled by the mournful sobs and desperate tears of his family. He wasn't prepared at all for the sight he beheld. The two protectors parted, allowing Anakin to fully view their cause of worry.

Myjera was crouched in a corner, leaning heavily on the cold clay of the house. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, bruised and bloody, exposed by her ripped linen dress that would normally brush the sand as she walked. It was now up to mid-thigh, and one of the shoulder straps had snapped, exposing her bleeding shoulder. The rest of her dress looked as if it had been clawed and trampled by a wild Bantha. Bruises covered her arms, as well as long cuts. Her face was smudged with dirt, framed by her loose and tangled hair. Tears were falling continuously from her light eyes, and she was trying without success to stop her uncontrollable sobbing.

Anakin moved quickly to her side, gently lifting her lithe form into his arms. Sobs racked her small body as she clutched his shirt to her face. He was deeply disturbed by the deep, open gashes on her back that were now bleeding freely on the sleeves of his shirt.

"They came out of nowhere. They just grabbed her. I tried to stop them but they fought me. I thought they were going to kill me…" She couldn't speak anymore, and she remained shaking uncontrollably I his arms.

Anakin stared at her in shock, not wanting to believe what she was telling him. _Not my Angel, _he thought angrily. _Not when I've just realized what she means to me._

Cliegg spoke up. "Shmi and Myjera had gone out to pick the damn mushrooms that grow on the evaporators. I heard their screams and went out after them with a speeder. A clan of Tusken Raiders had attacked them. They took my wife but I was able to rescue the girl." He signaled to the mass of people. "We're taking the search party after her."

_No, Mom… not when I just got you back._

Anakin was surprised when he felt Myjera's hand gently touch his cheek. She gingerly turned his head to her own.

"Go with them, Ani. They'll fail without you." He looked at her worriedly as she winced in pain. "Go, I can heal myself." She hugged him with all of her strength, trying her hardest to ignore the ripping pain that engulfed her back.

He returned the gesture, taking great care in ensuring that he didn't hurt her. He gently placed her in a nearby hoverchair, making sure that she was settled.

He looked her in the eyes, praying that she would be okay. "I'll be back. I promise."

She nodded sadly, looking away before he saw more tears fall.

He looked to Beru and Murash. "Take care of her." He hugged them both, hoping that they would remain strong for Myjera. "I won't return without Mom." He turned to Owen, both preparing their speeders for the ride.

Owen and Anakin mounted their speeders, revving the engines as they anxiously awaited Cliegg's orders. Suddenly, Myjera remembered something. She gathered all her strength, then limped inside the hovel to retrieve her cloak.

Anakin accepted the blaster that Owen awarded him, silently regretting the fact that he would have to use such a clumsy weapon. _I will have to find a gem to make another lightsaber. I can't live long without one. I need to protect my family. I became a Jedi for a reason._

"Are you ready?" asked Owen, looking determined and antsy.

"I didn't go through all I did to come home just to lose the main reason why I did so." Anakin replied, checking all gauges to make sure the speeder was in order. Owen tapped him on the shoulder and nodded towards the direction opposite of where Anakin was looking.

He turned his head, shocked by the sight in front of him.

"I'm going with you," Myjera stood next to the speeder, covered in a dark brown robe.

"Mya, it's far too dangerous. You need to rest." He told her, amazed at her ability to forget her own condition. "You can barely stand."

"Anakin, be careful. I have a horrible feeling about this…"

"I'll be fine. You need to worry more about yourself."

She looked down to the ground, a single tear formed in her eye. "Then promise me one thing."

"I'll do as you wish if you promise to heal yourself." He stated stubbornly.

"Use this," she said, pressing a bent cylinder of heavy metal into his hand. "If I'm not there then this is the only thing that can save you. Don't lose it, or else you'll owe me a new one." She winked, wishing them luck a final time before retreating into the hovel with the other women.

Anakin looked down into his hand, slightly apprehensive of his mission now that he understood her words.

"What was that about?" Owen asked.

"Stay close to me," Anakin ordered before taking off on his speeder.

Owen shook his head, taking off after his brother. Cleigg's voice came over the COMs.

"Alright men. Your job is to create a diversion. Fire blasters, yell, throw sticks, whatever will get those monsters' attention. Kill if attacked. Don't stick around if your life becomes endangered and your escape plans are about to wear off. I don't want this to turn into a suicide mission."

A deep voice came over the COM. "We're behind you, Lars. You did the same for my baby girl."

"Shmi is good friends with my wife," another voice answered.

"She's one of the few good ones we've got left. We aren't losing another one of our wives and daughters to those monsters."

"Us old scoundrels have to stick together!" A friend of Cliegg's yelled over the waves, bringing a smile to the man's face despite the circumstances.

"Alright, men. Draw as many as you can away from the camp. Owen, Anakin and I will fend off the women and children and search the tents. Keep the COMs open, I'll call a retreat when we have her."

Another voice came over the waves. "Good luck boys, you'll need it."

Anakin reached down, clutching the cylinder that hung from his belt. _Thank you, Mya. I promise I'll give it back._

"May the Force be with you, Master Anakin!" Owen broadcasted over the COM.

Anakin smiled as murmurs of agreement were heard.

"And with you all, as well." He replied. He took in a deep breath, tuning in to the familiar source of power that he hadn't used properly in 6 months.

_We're coming Mom. Those animals won't have a chance to hurt you again._

His mind wandered to the brutalized image of Myjera.

_Bastards… Completely inhumane…_

The settlement came into view, looking every bit as savage and uncivilized as those who inhabited it.

Cliegg's voice gave a final warning. "Alright, Men. Be on alert."

Myjera took as little time to heal herself as possible before setting up to receive the returning party. Having dealt with the Sandpeople before, she knew that there was only a slim chance that anyone would return uninjured. As painful as it was, she kept closely attuned to the living Force, waiting to sense the number of dead or injured.

She had already gone out, much to the dismay of Murash and Beru, to collect extra herbs and such to make salves. She had attained all of her needs from her own home, as well, knowing that even the mass amounts of healing sources that they had wouldn't be enough for the injuries of the returned party. Beru and Murash were setting up as many cots and chairs as possible, borrowing resources from the wives of the men who had gone out with Cliegg. They had come to assist with everything, knowing that it would be an overwhelming task for 3 women to take care of 40 men. Myjera was already exhausted, but she couldn't afford to slow down. Too many lives would depend on her; she had foreseen it.

"Do we have enough towels and gauze?" she asked, rubbing her throbbing temples.

"Myjera, we have all that's possible. You need to rest, or else you're going to wind up filling one of these sickbeds yourself!" Beru scolded her. Myjera never knew what "sit down and relax" meant.

She sent a silent prayer to her main worry.

_Be safe, Ani. I need you…_

Anakin's eyes widened as he received her worried request. He closed his eyes, interlocking his mind with her own.

_Take care of yourself!_ _I can feel your weakness from here! We're going to need you, too. I'll be fine. Please rest._

The diversion was successful so far, and he sat crouched behind an outer tent, waiting for Cliegg's signal.

Finally, he heard the two blaster shots ring into the oblivion. He ran into the encampment, waving his blaster in the air. He managed to scare of many of the women and children. He ran to every tent around him, looking for his mother.

A brutal scream rang out through the air, grabbing Anakin's full attention. He whipped his head around, seeing a group of 20 male raiders charging Owen and Cliegg. They had no way out.

_Damn monsters will NOT hurt any more members of my family._

He grabbed the heavy piece of metal hastily off of his belt, charging the group as he fumbled for the ignition key. He was angry, and he had had enough of the inhumane battles that were raging around him. Finding the key, he held the long, elegant silver blade to the throat of a Tusken.

Seeing the new threat to their group, 10 raiders broke away from the two men, charging Anakin with their deadly gaderffiis. He swung the perfectly balanced blade in graceful arcs, ignoring the death cries of his victims. He turned to Owen and Cleigg who were desperately avoiding the repeated blows of the gaffi sticks. Their blasters were doing little against their attackers.

Seething, Anakin charged towards the remaining 7 Sandpeople. He drew heavily on the force, feeling its power rush through his open veins. He made quick work of the four that were attacking Owen, who then turned his blaster at the remaining three who were fighting Cliegg. He struck the first one down angrily, happy that the last women and children were retreating.

_Smart move. I didn't want to have to kill you too._

Cliegg, distracted for a precious second by the arcing silver light, didn't see the savage weapon that was about to strike his unprotected leg.

Hearing his painful scream, Anakin turned to the remaining members of the clan, mercilessly striking at them. It was almost pleasing to hear their final cries as life left their massive bodies.

Owen crouched at Cliegg's side, trying desperately to stop the massive bleeding of his brutally severed leg.

"Get him home to Mya," Anakin instructed, helping to lift the older man over his brother's shoulder. "I'll get mom."

"But…" Owen began to protest, not wishing to leave his brother behind to an almost certain death.

"**GO!**" Anakin shot back angrily, fear and determination flashing in his eyes. He grabbed his COM, quickly calling off the search.

_Enough life has been lost today._

He closed his eyes, trying desperately to control the raging sea of emotions within him. Only then did he find the presence he had been looking for.

_Mom?_

He moved toward the tent that he now knew contained his beloved mother, taking the silver blade to the side of the canvas.

He was instantly torn at the sight of her, who was twice as battered as Myjera. He moved quickly to remove the leather ties that cut her broken wrists, letting the older women fall into his awaiting arms. Her energy was completely depleted, and she hung like a limp rag doll in his lap.

"A…Ani…"she tried desperately to form the words she longed to say.

"Shh, Mom… It's ok now, we're going home." He stroked her face gently, sending her a reassuring smile.

"L-leave me…it's t-too dan-dangerous…"

He pressed a finger to her bleeding lips. "NO!" he protested, "Hang on Mom..." he held back his tears, more out of anger than fear. She wasn't going to die in his arms. He wouldn't let her. He lifted her gently in his capable arms, ignoring the sounds of the returning raiders.

Myjera and the other women went from man to man, healing wounds and easing pains with the numerous medicines and simple prayers. That had been the easy part.

Cliegg laid in front of her, his leg severed more that ¾ of the way through at the knee. She had rubbed a large amount of a green paste into the deep wound, trying patiently to seal it with a chant. Nearing exhaustion, she sighed in relief when the repairs finally began to take place. She sent constant healing waves over him, sustaining his life through the immense loss of blood. She felt him stabilize, relieved because she was on the verge of collapse.

She sat down in a nearby rocker, grateful that all of her patients were finally stable. Just as relief began to set in, an unsettling fact occurred to her. She began to panic, her grasp on her sanity slowly slipping through her weak fingers.

_**Anakin, where are you?! You said you wouldn't leave me!**_

"Myjera!" Beru called, a familiar form standing beside her. Despite her considerable fatigue, she found the strength to run to him. After seeing the woman in his arms, however, she felt as if she were going to die herself. All composure left her body as she gave into the racking sobs while Anakin laid Shmi down on the last open cot. Beru caught her in an embrace just before her knees cave out beneath her.

"It's ok, sweetheart, you've saved everyone today. Don't kill yourself. You've been far stronger than anyone could have ever expected, force-sensitive or not."

Myjera look sadly at Shmi, tears blurring her already fuzzy vision.

"I don't think I can save her… she's too far gone, even if I had all my strength…" She began to tremble in her friend's arms, suppressing the urge to scream that welled up inside of her.

Anakin looked on with sadness, along with complete determination. He couldn't stand to see someone so strong in such a condition. He thought back to the healing trances he had seen performed at the Temple, hoping to recall something that would help the situation. He took her in his strong arms, searching for the words to say to her.

"Mya, when we were children you would always tell me that no matter what, where was always hope. There's always a way to solve a problem, no matter how desperate the situation. There has to be something that you can do. If not you, than someone else…"

A strange light flashed in her tear-filled eyes. An ancient spell had come to mind, but it was something she had never done before, nor had anyone else that she ever knew succeeded in it.

_It will either kill us, or it will most likely kill me._

But not if they succeeded.

_I can't afford to put Anakin's life in danger… he's the Chosen one. Even he may not be strong enough to make up for my weakness…_

Could it happen?

_Only if what I feel for Anakin is true. It's a long shot._

The spell would only work if…

_If I'm meant for him._

The words flowed out of her mouth, no louder than a whisper.

"_Efursia dei futuias eqisaras…_"

Anakin, however, heard her loud and clear. _That's impossible! _He thought, amazed that she had even known what it was. Disbelief filled his voice. "I saw the master healers at the Temple attempt that." He remembered, the memory of the funeral that followed instilled fear in his soul. "They died, Mya. You can't think that we're capable of that…"

Fire filled her eyes. "They focused only on their potency with the force and learning the words to the spell. If you don't have the heart, as well as the main ingredient…"

"What ingredient? They were the most powerful healers at the Temple!" he protested, not wishing to lose the two women before him.

"_Efursia dei futuias eqisaras _is an ancient spell of my people. You need to have a member of our bloodline presiding over the healing. It means 'Force of Crossed Destinies'." She paused, not wanting to scare Anakin away. "Only if your destinies are crossed down the line can you perform the spell. That's what makes it so powerful."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "The future is constantly changing… Master Yoda couldn't even see my future! I can't risk losing you…"

"If you don't you'll lose your Mother." She pointed out softly. "I am willing to take the chance. It's our only choice."

He was completely torn. How could a man possibly choose between the two people that meant the most to him?

_Only if our destinies are crossed…_

Her proposal ran repeatedly through his head. She was so sure of herself… He lowered his eyes. _She is the strongest person I have ever met… far stronger than I will ever be._

"Then you have my strength." He replied. Taking a deep breath he sealed his fate. "I will do as you say, Angel."

She smiled at the nickname, which was far more appropriate than Anakin even knew. Grabbing a utility blade off of a nearby table, she took his dirty hands in her own.

"I am sorry…"

"It's ok, it won't hurt me anymore than seeing you and my mother suffer."

She pulled him to the side of Shmi's body, aligning herself directly opposite of him. She took the blade, cutting two long slits in each of her palms before handing the blade to the man across from her. He did the same, pausing before doing the same to his mother. She took one of his hands in her own, aligning the burning cuts, and took one of Shmi's hands as well. Once Anakin was in the same position, she gave him the first instructions.

"Put yourself in a stasis meditation. I'll pull you out if this backfires…"

"Please don't…" he looked her in the eye. "If I lose the both of you, I couldn't live anyhow."

She nodded sadly before closing her eyes. He followed her lead, flowing the force through the two women and himself.

_**Pray with me, Ani. I'll give you the spell as we go along.**_

They began in unison:

_Tuma tia inocienta. Tuma mi efursia. Ein echienag pier sangrias, pier ein presetia dei veida._

Myjera felt herself weaken, knowing thankfully that Anakin's power was the only thing sustaining her. He was holding her tightly, taking care to pay attention to her life-force.

_Mia tia hieja veidai trai mi, y sai dueli ein tailia libera qi suilamien mi yivai._

Shmi's bruises were slowly beginning to fade, and Anakin was amazed to feel her internal bleeding begin to vanish. _It's working, _he thought in disbelief. His happiness at the moment sent a surge of energy to Myjera, enabling her to finish the spell.

_Hai ni dueli, suilamien obliqia. Hai ni miertuo, suilamien Destinfircia._

Myjera and Anakin opened their eyes, watching Shmi's bruises and cuts fade away into the oblivion. All too suddenly, Anakin felt Myjera's life-force cut out, severing the ties between the three. He quickly began to sustain her with his own, surprised at the strange experience that he now faced. He pulled her life into him, trying to filter out the pain and suffering of both women at the same time. Images began to flow through his open mind, confusing him with memories he had never experienced.

_~Blackness~_

_Mom? _He let out a gasp as he relived her experiences through her eyes.

_~A mummy-like leg came rushing toward her exposed stomach ~_

_No, Mom… _he fought the tears that threatened his eyes, more so for the horror that he was feeling than for the crippling pain that swallowed his midsection.

_~An infinite pounding… Rocks smashing against her weak body… a helpless struggle to free herself from the pole she was tied to… leather ties cutting into her skin as her feet dangled a meter off the sand.~ _

She had been horrified, tortured inhumanely. _How could they… _

_~Cuts, batterings, and numerous sicknesses overwhelmed him at once ~_

_Myjera?_

_~A little blonde boy lay in front of his eyes, feverish and sick ~_

An immense wave of sadness and love washed over him.

_That can't be…_

_~Emptiness, depression ~_

He had never wanted that pain to return. _No!_ _Damn you, Skywalker! How could you allow her to access that pain! That will never leave her… she wasn't meant to feel that!_

_~Darkness, spinning…~_

_Fight it, Angel. Don't let it control you…_

He fought to hold the horrific memories to himself, not allowing them to circulate back to his dearest friend. He sent love and strength instead, pushing the ache to the far reaches of his mind. His own life was starting to slip away now, but he fought it heartily. Myjera began to send force waves back to him, letting the relief set in.

He pried his eyes open, looking toward his mother.

Shmi's breast was rising and falling steadily as she breathed stably. There was no sign of the bruises left on her skin, and not even a scar remained as a token of the tragedy passed. Sending a final wave of love over her, he released his grip on her hand.

As he turned his eyes to his friend, the worry returned. He quickly moved to catch her as she fell unconscious. He sat in a nearby chair with her in his lap, exhausted and in desperate need of rest. He breathed deeply, pained as he examined the tiny frame he held. Her skin was thin and pale, and her gaunt face was lined with worry. Her once blushing cheeks were still smudged and dirty, aside from the thin streaks where her millions of tears had fallen. The deep gashes on her back were now long scabs, and the cuts that had adorned her arms and legs had now turned into white scars that stood out on her tan skin. The bruises turned her skin a yellowish color, the large one on her lean stomach was still a purplish blue, exposed by her ripped dress that she had not been able to change. Her legs seemed long for such a petite person, yet they, too, were discolored and scarred. Her knees and elbows were badly skinned, and the scabs and their dried, bloody trails were specked with sand.

_I thought she said she would heal herself._

"Beru, how long did Mya take to heal herself?"

Beru was loyally sitting by Shmi's side, helping to feed her a broth that Myjera had prepared for everyone. She was still amazed by the process she had just viewed.

"Not long, I'm afraid. She was too focused on preparing for everyone's return. No one could get her to sit down. I doubt the time she took for herself lasted longer than 5 minutes. She wouldn't even allow herself to wash up- she said that she would need to water to clean the wounds." She said sadly, spooning another spoonful of liquid into Shmi's mouth and waiting for her to swallow it. "She's going to kill herself one of these days simply due to her stubbornness."

Anakin couldn't help the feelings he held toward Myjera. She _did _have every quality that he had loved about Padmé. She wasn't selfish at all, and she loved everyone and everything without a second thought. She never held a grudge, and he couldn't ever remember her _not _forgiving someone. She was a true Jedi, whether she had been trained in the Temple or not. She had so much power, and yet she was as meek and humble as a poor little girl.

He finally realized that, if only in the past week, he had come to admire her for her compassion and strength. Most of all, she believed in him, unconditionally and without a second thought. The only other person who had ever been able to do that was his mother.

He smiled in spite of himself. _So what's been keeping you, Skywalker?_

It was a simple enough question, yet the answer was still unknown to him.

_"You've left the Order. You can make your own choices."_

Her previous words were still gnawing at his mind.

_Only if your destinies are crossed down the line, can you perform the spell._

She was right. The healing that had just taken place had proved it. However, More so than he had ever been sure about anything, he knew it from the depths of his very soul.

_I'm sorry, Owen._

He smiled to himself, not wishing to fight the tears of joy that welled deep in his cerulean eyes.

_You were right. She's everything I- well, anyone- could ever want._

He felt stronger by the minute.

_And she loves me too. She's my source of strength and happiness now._

Murash had made her way over, with Owen by her side. They both couldn't hold back the looks of concern that adorned their faces as they viewed the worn-out couple. It was Owen that finally spoke.

"All of the party members have returned home. Lily worked wonders…" he looked at her worriedly as he took Beru in his arms. "Dad's resting inside, and we're going to take Mom in now, too."

Murash moved to help Anakin stand, his arms not releasing their hold on the precious cargo. He looked down lovingly at her as he walked into the house.

"She needs to be cleaned up and settled before her injuries get infected…"He began, but was cut off by Murash.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll take good care of her." She smiled, winking at Beru.

Everyone took baths that night, despite the water shortage that was ever-present on Tatooine. The harvest would more than cover the cost of replacing the precious liquid. Shmi had awakened, and was more than grateful to her rescuers. Anakin had managed to nap and meditate, greatly helping him to regain his lost strength. Owen was having a hard time keeping Beru out of his arms, who was still praising the Maker that he was safe. Cliegg was cracking jokes as usual, amazed at the fact that he was able to walk on his leg. Murash was having a hard time keeping still, always wandering around and making sure that everyone was comfortable.

Only Myjera was left to join the conversations. She was still unconscious, but her condition had improved after Beru and Murash had bathed her and dressed her wounds, changing her into a clean red nightgown. Anakin always kept one eye on her, holding her hand and running his fingers through her hair as she lay resting on the sofa, using Anakin's tunic for a make-shift pillow and his cloak for a blanket.

All had decided to camp out in the Lars' living room, so that the healing family members could be watched over and cared for. Not that anyone really wanted to be away from the reunited family. Beru and Murash had claimed the airbed, while Shmi and Cliegg remained on their healing cots. Myjera remained on the couch, with Anakin and Owen directly below her on the floor, wrapped up in the thermal bags. One thing was clear- no one would get much sleep that night. Happy to be united, as well as worried for the tiny frame that lay on the couch, all were engaged in innocent conversation throughout the night. Even after all had fallen asleep, Anakin and Owen remained awake.

"Thanks, Anakin."

"For what?"

"You saved my life. If you hadn't you would have had to dealt with a very sad Beru Whitesun." He smirked into the darkness

"Soon to be Lars." Anakin playfully elbowed Owen in the arm.

"SHHH!" Owen scolded. "She's incredibly sneaky. When you think she's asleep, she isn't."

Anakin laughed. "That's all women, isn't it? I swear they sleep with one eye open." He turned happily to Owen. "As much as I hate to admit it," he smiled sheepishly, "You were right."

"I knew you'd figure it out, you're a bright kid…" Owen laughed quietly.

"Too bad it took these circumstances for it to occur to me. Talk about a rude awakening…"

"The Force works in mysterious ways."

"It leads me where I'm meant to go." Anakin replied truthfully.

"How about you, are you alright? You didn't look so good after we got Mom and Dad inside."

"I'll be fine once Myjera's healthy and in my arms again." He smiled from ear to ear into the darkness.

Owen smirked. "I love it when I'm right."

"Awe, c'mon!"

The boys laughed for another few minutes before deciding that they should get some rest.

"Goodnight, bro. We'll know if Lily wakes up."

"Night, Owen."

_Sith, it's cold!_

Myjera's eyes scanned the room, happy with what she saw. She was incredibly sore, along with extremely fatigued, but she was much better off than she had been that afternoon. She looked down at herself, surprised not to see the ripped rags.

_Such angels, all of them._

Suddenly alarmed, her eyes scanned the room for her savior. She smiled with relief when she saw him stirring below the sofa, apparently having trouble sleeping

_**Ani…**_

His eyes flew open to see the tiny face of an angel fondly staring at him. His voice was soft and soothing.

"Mya, you're awake."

"So are you," she smiled, reaching down to caress his tired face. He took her hand in his.

"Your hands are like ice," he replied, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"It _is _kind of cold…" she admitted, pulling his oversized cloak tightly around herself.

He sat up, pulling the thermal blanket off of his bare shoulders. "Would you like my quilt? You need it more than I…"

"No, please," she protested, "then you'll freeze to death." She took his hand as he stubbornly tucked the warm blanket around her.

"Ani, if you absolutely _must _let me use your quilt, then you have to share it with me."

He couldn't help but smile. He wanted to be close to her more than anything else in the universe. "But wouldn't Cliegg get angry?"

She laughed quietly, ignoring the throbbing pain of the gashes on her back. "No, not tonight." She giggled musically, "it's not like were… well… _you know…_"

Anakin blushed. She laughed at his reaction as she pushed herself over to make room for her companion. It hurt her to move, but she wasn't about to let it get between herself and the man who now meant so much to her. He carefully laid down beside her, unable to hide his joy as she snuggled against his body.

"I was so scared to lose you today. You nearly gave your life for my mother…"

"And you nearly gave your own for me." She looked deeply into his eyes, saying more to his very soul than mere words would ever be able to convey. "No one have ever done that for me before."

He put his arm around her tiny waist, pulling her gently closer to him. He wrapped his long leg protectively around hers, feeling at ease while intertwined with his angel. Her hand came up to rest on his bare chest, feeling his heartbeat come to match her own. They no longer needed words, all feelings being conveyed with a simple touch or movement. Yet, both yearned to say what their hearts were screaming. It seemed like an eternity before either was able to break the immaculate silence.

Myjera's voice wavered, "You have become so much more than my best friend, Anakin," she confessed, unable to hold back her feeling any longer. She hoped that it wouldn't change anything between them. The last thing she wanted was to lose what they had now, despite her yearning to have more.

"You have truly become a woman, Mya, " he whispered softly into her hair, gathering the courage to speak the next words. "And my love for you has grown as you have."

Shocked, she lifted her head to look into his beautiful eyes.

"I am no longer my own person," he whispered as she ran her thumb softly against his bottom lip. "You _own _me." He found himself steadily losing the battle to keep from kissing her, as he had dreamed of doing for the past week. "I will never leave _nor_ lose you again."

He was scared. Nothing in his life had meant more to him than this moment. _You may never have another moment like this again. _It took all the courage to express his next words.

"Be my angel," he looked into her teary eyes, "please." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have never been with a woman before," he whispered sheepishly, "but I promise to take care of you. I only want to please you."

He swallowed his pride and decided to lay his heart in her hands. "I can no longer live a moment without thinking of your beautiful face… your wonderful soul…" He brought his face far closer to hers than he knew was good for him. "I _need_ you. More than I've ever needed anyone before."

She couldn't tear her eyes away from his fierce, determined gaze, even if she had wanted to. She was nervous, despite how positively sure she felt. She swallowed hard, keeping her gaze locked on the blue pools that were searching her open soul. It seemed like an eternity had passed before she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I have never known a man," she confessed, "but I am sure than I can be with you happily for as long as you want me." She tried her hardest to smile, despite the desperate tears that began to fall from her eyes. "I _knew _you were going to make me fall in love with you." Her lips brushed against his as she finally gave him her answer.

"I belong to you, _Anaqien_."

His heart soared, as his heart ached with agony for having held off this long. He closed his eyes, not needing them to find his destination.

He brought his lips down on hers, the blood rushing to his head as he felt her respond. She no longer held back the emotions within her, as she allowed him to devour her soul. The kiss deepened as years of turmoil and pain were released into the thick atmosphere that surrounded them. His heart beat rapidly against her open palm, as he wove the hair at the nape of her neck between his nimble fingers. An eternity came and passed before they were able to pull away, gasping for air and amazed at the fire that burnt on their lips.

She laid her head against his heaving chest as she gently kissed his warm skin. He breathed in the sweet smell of her hair as he placed kisses on the top of her head. Her held her close as he felt her let go of the strains she had endured, her tears wetting his strong chest.

After a few minutes her breathing became regular, and he secretly wished that he could be even closer to her, if that was even possible. He closed his eyes, sending a beautiful dream to his angel before letting sleep take him to the same meadow that Myjera was dancing in.

_AN- Translation to the spell:_

_Take your child. Take my power. An exchange of blood for the gift of life. May your daughter live through me, and her pain be a light burden that only I carry. There is no pain, only oblivion. There is no Death, only the Force._


	7. Giver's Eve

Chapter 7- Giver's Eve

"Shh...Don't wake them up..."

"I knew it would happen..."

"They're too cute for even _me_ to disturb them..."

"Awe..."

"Oh my babies..."

"...We're up you know." Anakin threw his pillow at a laughing Owen.

"Ugh, it can't be morning already..." Myjera sighed in disbelief. _I was having the most wonderful dream._

"Relax, kids," Cliegg spoke up. "We're all taking the day off." He patted Myjera on the head. "Especially you."

"She yawned, "Ohh... I feel better already." A huge smile crossed her blushing face as she saw Shmi sitting up in a hoverchair.

"You both worked wonders for me. I don't know how to thank you." Shmi smiled.

"Seeing you well again is thanks enough," Anakin replied as he helped Myjera into a seated position. They both turned to the group to see silly grins plastered on all of their faces.

"Sooo...." Owen began.

"So what?" Anakin asked, standing and stretching his arms above his head. The rest of the family looked at one another.

"Do I have to look out for _two_ sneaky couples under my roof?" Cliegg asked, putting his face dramatically into his hands.

"Oh you don't necessarily have to _worry_ about us..." Anakin smirked, running his fingers through his short, blonde hair.

"Oye," Cliegg shook his head. Suddenly Murash leaped to her feet.

"I won!" she shouted as all eyes turned to her. Many of them quickly became disappointed.

"Awe, man!" Owen sulked.

"I told you it wouldn't take that long!" Beru elbowed him.

"At least it was better than Mrs. "three days" over here..." Cliegg pointed to Shmi.

"So what if I believe in love at first sight!" She put her hands on her hips.

Anakin and Myjera looked on, bewildered. The rest of the family looked a bit sheepish, then laughter ensued.

"We..." Owen paused to control his laughter. "We kind of had a wager..." He couldn't continue, he was too busy wiping the tears that fell from his eyes.

"A wager?" Myjera raised an eyebrow.

"On how long it would take for the two of you to get together..." Beru bit her lip.

"You _what?_" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"You didn't..." Myjera's jaw dropped before a smile slowly crept to her face. "Beru Whitesun, why I oughtta..."

"When did this happen?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms over his chest in amusement.

"Oh... about... six hours after you arrived..." Cliegg answered with a chuckle.

Anakin shook his head. "What am I going to do with this family?"

"I can't believe it's Giver's Eve!" Owen remarked, taking a golden, wrapped gift from Anakin's awaiting hands and placing it gently in the pile under the wreath hung on the wall. "It came so fast!"

Anakin smiled, "Relax. You don't have anything to worry about. It was taking you so long to come to your senses, I thought the girl would wind up asking you the Question!" Cliegg laughed, as he carefully proceeded to light the candles surrounding the windows.

"I'm surprised the ladies aren't home yet to start dinner. At the rate we're going, we'll all be waiting all night to eat!" Owen complained, collapsing on the sofa after piling the last gift into the heap.

"I know," Anakin agreed, his voice muffled by the hard clay walls of the fireplace that he was trying, unsuccessfully, to light. "I could eat a whole herd of Banthas right about now!"

Anakin's rantings were interrupted by a beautiful melody resounding outside the front door of the hovel. It grew stronger and clearer as the seconds passed, and soon the lovely harmonies could be heard as well. Cliegg rose to answer the door as Owen followed, practically dragging his brother behind him. They all couldn't help but smile contently as Cliegg opened the door.

A group of about 20 carolers stood in the cold night, unable to dismiss the happy smiles that adorned their rosy faces. They began another verse as a sweet, angelic voice rose high above the rest to sing the descant, her vibrato keeping perfect time with the other voices, making the chords ring out in the cool air. Anakin swelled with warmth when he realized where the beautiful harmony originated.

Myjera stood in the center of three other female family members, the candle she held flickering and bringing a soft glow to her flushed cheeks. She held Beru's hand in her own, smiling at her friend as she opened her mouth to hit the lovely high strings of ending notes. The men in the doorway applauded enthusiastically as the women proceeded to hug the rest of the group goodbye, wishing a merry season to them all before stepping over the threshold.

"Goodnight you all! Have a wonderful Giving Season!" Shmi repeated, closing the door finally behind her, cutting off the chill.

"You sounded beautiful out there," Anakin praised, looking deep into his girlfriend's shining eyes. She allowed herself to be enveloped by his strong arms, grateful for the warmth they provided.

"Thank you, Ani. Maybe you men will join us next year," She replied, raising her eyebrows towards Cliegg.

He let out a hearty laugh. "It wouldn't sound so nice after we got through butchering it!"

"You think that was something? You should hear her at Open Mic night at Jex-ter's Club…" Beru winked at Anakin's smiling face.

"Shush!" Myjera laughed, stepping aside to remove her brown cloak and shawl.

"She's a regular superstar!" Owen agreed, with a chuckle. "Some guy even offered her a recording contract one time a while back…"Anakin looked toward Myjera with raised eyebrows.

"Shhhhh!" Myjera couldn't help but laugh as the heat rose to her cheeks. "He wasn't _serious_…"

"Don't let her fool ya, Ani," Owen smirked, "there are plenty of guys who want her autograph." He ignored her pleas to stop.

"Will you cut it out!" Myjera gave into the teasing. "The day I'm universally broadcasted over the holonet singing and dancing in one of those ridiculously skimpy and/or skintight outfits is the day the Sarlacc decides to fly around Tatooine, making it snow everywhere."

"That can be arranged…" Anakin whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist from the back. Her jaw dropped in mock offensiveness, craning her head to raise an eyebrow to his impish grin. The look quickly faded away as he placed a gentle kiss on her awaiting lips.

"As long as Beru sings back-up, I don't have a problem…" Owen added, moving away from Beru's playful swipes with a dishtowel. The adults looked on in amusement.

"Well I hope Lily doesn't mind getting her cute little _superstar_ behind over here to help us with dinner…"Murash grinned, crossing her arms in front of her. Her adopted daughter pulled her tan dress out and dropped in a dramatic curtsy before proceeding to help Shmi with washing the vegetables and marinating the meats for the evening meal. The men retreated to the living room, knowing that they'd be in the way if they to attempt to help in the chore. Once in the room, Owen placed a finger over his lips and gave Anakin a sly grin. He pulled him out of sight of the women in the kitchen, sitting him silently in front of the heap in the corner of the room. Anakin gave him a raised eyebrow before grinning ear to ear. They slowly and carefully began to pick through the pile. Anakin couldn't help but let out a victorious breath as he pulled out a long, golden box with his name on it.

"MOVE ANOTHER INCH AND I'LL WHUMP YOU BOTH OVER THE HEAD WITH THIS PIE PLATE!"

Anakin almost dropped the package at the sound of Myjera's yell coming from the kitchen. Owen placed the gift in his arms back on top of the heap, a look of disappointment crossing his features.

"I hate it when she does that." Owen complained. "It's an unfair use of ESP!"

Anakin laughed in partial disbelief.

"Do you boys want a piece of this Grandi Pie?" Myjera's voice sounded again.

Owen gulped, giving Anakin the you-aren't-sane-if-you-don't look.

"Yes…"He responded, biting his lip.

"Then step away from the pile and come help Beru set the table." The boys could hear the laughter in her "stern" voice. They proceeded to back away from the pile and they rose to go to the kitchen. Owen wondered why Anakin still had a smile plastered to his face.

"And take that box out from under your shirt, Ani." His face dropped. "You honestly think I was going to fall for that one?"

He reluctantly removed the package from under his tunic and placed it back in the pile, ignoring Owen and Cliegg's hysterical laughter.

Hours later, the dishes were cleared and the stomachs were _very_ full. The family sat around the living room, resting until the midnight gift session. The girls sat by the radio, listening to the DJ play the seasonal songs and joking between themselves. As the next song came on, their eyes lit up in excitement and they quickly forgot their overfilled stomachs.

"OUR SONG!!" they shouted simultaneously.

"You sing the first verse!" Myjera told Beru, as she handed her the hairbrush she was using to use as a microphone. She laughed before accepting the substitute, and moved to take her place in front of their "audience". Myjera took her place in the background as she began to sway energetically to the music.

Beru locked eyes with Owen as she began:

"_Snow falling, gently to the ground._" She let her hands fall like snow.

"'_Tis the night before, and in my heart there is no doubt_

_That this is gonna be the brightest holiday _" she pointed to Owen, swaying her hips.

"'_Coz here you are with me_

_Oh baby, baby, I can't wait"_

Cliegg was clapping along to the music, as Anakin looked on in amusement. Any tenseness in the air quickly faded away as Beru let herself go.

"_To spend this special time of year with someone who_

_Makes me feel the special way that you do_ " Myjera pulled Shmi and Murash to their feet to help with the performance.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhh… Yeah yeah yeah yeah!_ " They all gathered around the "microphone". Cliegg had grabbed a holorecorder, and was taping the event as the women continued to sing the refrain.

"_Walking with you in a winter snow_

_Kissing underneath the mistletoe_

_People smiling everywhere we go_

_It's Giver's Eve and they can see_

_We're in love_

_Ooo You make the season bright_

_With the lights reflected in your eyes_

_All my dreams are coming true tonight_

_It's Giver's Eve and I can see_

_We're in love_"

Myjera moved to the front on the room, grabbing the spotlight and Beru backed up to dance with the older women. Anakin was too busy laughing at Owen's embarrassment to realize that he was the next source of "inspiration".

"_We'll stay up late tonight,_

_Decorate the Wreath_ " Myjera bent down to Anakin, placing her hand under his chin and moving his face too look at her.

"_Just look into my eyes_

_And I will tell you truthfully_ " She received cheers as she began to belt it out.

"_That I don't need no Giver's Love_

_To hear my Season's wish_" She lowered herself into his lap to the amusement of the others. Anakin proceeded to blush at being the sudden center of attention.

"_I got you in my arms_

_What could be a better gift?_ " She stood up and tried to pull him to his feet. His mortified look caused Owen to crack up laughing.

"_Then to spend my very favorite time of year_

_With the one I really love so near_ " Her arm began to lift dramatically as she opened her mouth to belt out the next line.

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Yeah yeah yeah!!_ "

The girls repeated the refrain again, pulling the guys up to join them in the dance, with Cliegg dancing with Shmi _and_ Murash at the same time. Anakin couldn't stop laughing as Myjera moved his hands and arms as she danced around him. He finally pulled her in close to hold her as they swayed to the music. Murash decided to take the first line of the bridge as a solo.

"_And bells are ringing when I hear you say_ "

Shmi joined in. "_Baby…_"

Beru looked into Owen's laughing eyes, "_We'll do it all again on Giver's Day_ "

Myjera closed her eyes as everyone looked to her to belt out the next line.

"_OOOOOOOOOO I can't wait_ "

The refrain continued to repeat with Owen, Anakin and Cliegg singing, well, _trying _to sing, the remainder of the song. As it ended, the family rejoiced as the chrono struck midnight. Anakin pulled Myjera into a deep kiss as she reached up to pluck a berry off of the leaves that hung above their head.

_** "Christmas Eve" is sung by Celine Dion- Don't sue. I had fun. I hope you did too._


	8. Giver's Day

Chapter 8-Giver's Day

"Oh Beru! He is so beautiful!" Myjera gushed in a quiet whisper, standing over Anakin's sleeping form. "I almost don't want to wake him up..."  
"Well, we've already awoken the adults," Beru reasoned, pausing to think. "I'm surprised the boys weren't the first ones up. Usually Owen's the one pouncing on all of us..." Beru climbed onto the top bunk where Owen was sleeping. She stood still as a statue as he stirred a bit, relaxing finally as he settled back into a peaceful dream. She turned to give a sly smile to her friend, motioning her to proceed first.  
Myjera smiled back, before climbing gently into the lower bunk. She then knelt over him, surprised when he only murmured a few words as she sat on his stomach. Beru stifled a giggle as Myjera raised an eyebrow.  
"I guess I'll have to..."  
"SHHHHH!" Beru interrupted, trying hard not to laugh. "Listen to him..."  
Myjera turned her head downwards to her boyfriend, placing a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.  
"Can't believe it... lilies... Angel..." Anakin stirred a bit, apparently unaware of the weight on his middle.  
"Talk to him..." Beru whispered, unable to hold back the smile that lit up her face. "Find out what he's dreaming about..."  
"Beru!" Myjera laughed, unable to believe the suggestion. "That's kind of private..."  
"He tells you everything anyways!" She hissed from the top bunk, "Just play into it... no harm done... he talks in his sleep, you can just say he blurted it out!"  
Myjera held in a nervous giggle before leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Ani..."  
"Obi- Wan... Holy man..."  
"What's the matter, Ani? "  
"Wedding... Waited so long..."  
Myjera looked at Beru, trying to ignore the incredulous look on her face.  
"You don't think he's... you know..." Beru searched for the words, "He's dreaming of a wedding?"  
"Why would he do that? Who's wedding?"  
"I don't know find out..."  
"Beru!"  
"C'mon... who knows if it'll even work..."  
"You're bad..."  
Myjera leaned into his neck again, putting her ear close to his mouth.  
"My Angel... I thought this would never happen..."  
"What is it, Ani? Are you alright? "  
"Have a family..."  
_Oh my_... Myjera thought, giving a worried look to Beru. _This is getting a bit personal..._  
"Do you think he's dreaming about... me?" Myjera asked in an unsure whisper.  
"I don't know..."  
"I think he's dreaming about Padmé... he always told me about how he thought he was going to marry her..."  
"But he's yours now... you guys have been meant to be from the beginning..."  
Myjera gave her friend and thankful look. _I just hope he's happy with me... _

Beru gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Go ahead and wake him up before I give Owen a heart attack..."  
Myjera smiled, leaning down to kiss his ear. "I love you, Anakin..."  
"Love you... too..." He muttered, slightly moving his head and shoulders.  
"C'mon silly, Wake up! It's Giver's Day!" She laughed quietly, watching him give a slight moan in protest.  
"What a rock!" Beru muttered, laughing at Anakin's inability to get up.  
Myjera let a scheming look cross her resolute features. "He can't sleep if he can't breathe right?" Myjera gave Beru a wink.  
"Umm... I suppose not..." She released a laugh as she talked. "But then again, he can't exactly LIVE either..."  
Myjera let herself laugh out loud, watching as Anakin groaned in protest to the oncoming consciousness.  
"No..." he whimpered, "not yet..."  
Myjera leaned down and took his lips in her own, smiling as she felt his initial shock wear away as he gave in. His awareness continued to heighten, and he responsively pulled her into him. He ran his hands down her sides, resting them finally on her slender hips. His lungs began to burn in protest, but he chose to ignore the feeling as the comfort of her fingers running through his short hair held him in place. Myjera finally pulled away, breathing in the air that her lungs had begun to crave. Anakin ignored Beru, who was clearing her throat. He smiled as the blurriness disappeared from his vision to reveal the beautiful image of the one he loved. Minutes passed before he finally found his voice.  
"Ummm... Can you wake me up like that every morning?" He asked, smirking.  
"Depends on how deep you're sleeping," she smiled, her emotions unmistakable in her soft voice. She leaned down, pressing herself against him as she whispered in his ear. "I was having a hard time deciding what I was going to have to do if that DIDN'T work..." She grinned as she heard him swallow, savoring the feeling of his hands that now surrounded her waist, his thumbs gently rubbing the curves of her stomach. "C'mon, Ani, it's Giver's Day!" She gave him a final kiss on the cheek as she took his hands to pull him out of bed.  
"Are you guys... umm... done yet?" Beru asked, motioning towards Owen's sleeping body.  
"Go ahead," Myjera smiled, "give him the heart attack..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..."

"What in the seven hells was that?!" Cliegg asked, looking toward Shmi and Murash who had gathered on the small sofa.  
"I think Beru just got Owen back for the holorecorder he shoved in her face last Season..." Murash answered, getting smiles in reply to her deduction.  
"Well, this has been quite an eventful Giving Time," Shmi laughed, leaning into Cliegg's shoulder. "But then again, I doubt it could have been a better one."  
The three calmly raised their heads to the opening to the room, holding back amused smiles at the half-awake looks on the boy's faces. The girls, on the other hand, looked quite pleased with themselves.  
"Looks like Owen will be waking up earlier from now on..." Cliegg chuckled, ruffling his son's already haphazard hair as he sat down on the floor near the pile. Anakin took a seat in the old hoverchair, allowing Myjera to sit in his folded legs. Beru sat on the edge of the airbed near Murash, obviously uncertain whether or not sitting near Owen was a good idea at the moment.

"Ok, Ani. I think this one's for you..." Owen picked up the familiar golden box and handed it across the room.  
"Thank you," he answered, turning the box over to see whom it was from.  
"It's from me, Ani." Myjera smiled, leaning back so Anakin could have elbowroom. "I've been waiting a long time to give this to you. I know you love to build your own things but you could always modify it..."  
Anakin gave her a questioning look before peeling the golden wrap off of the box. The package itself was an antique box made of stiff leather. He hesitated a moment, giving Myjera an anticipatory look. She could only smile back, trying not to let him see the tears that wanted to well up in her dancing eyes.  
"What is it?"  
"Open it."  
He did as she said, completely clueless as to what the gift must be. He thought his heart skipped a beat when he caught the first glimpse of the shining metal and the black grip.  
"Myjera... I don't know what to say..." He choked out, gently lifting the cylinder from the velvet cloth that protected it.  
"I was told when I was four that I was to pass this on to whom I deemed worthy." She paused, allowing him to inspect the well-crafted weapon. "It was my father's."  
Anakin's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Angel, I..." He scraped for the right words to say. "How can I accept something like this? This should be yours..."  
"I have made my own saber, Ani. You've used it yourself. When it was given to me, Papaí told me to take care of the saber and make sure it fell into the hands of the one it was meant for. He knew that he would have no need for it when we left our home, and so he passed it on to me. It was my grandfather's lightsaber, and it was his father's before him. I have no idea how many generations it has been used."  
Anakin looked over it with the awareness of a child inspecting a wonderful toy. The slightly curved handle fit perfectly in his trained hand, and his fingers sank instinctively into the indentations in the worn leather grip. Myjera couldn't help but let a single tear flow down her cheek.  
"I doubt it could recognize the difference between your hand and my father's." She wrapped her hands around his that was clutching the saber. "I knew it was meant for you..."  
Anakin felt a small surge of energy run through his hand. He turned his head to look at Myjera. Her eyes were closed, but he could feel an immense amount of relief radiating from her.  
"The more attuned you are, the more proficient your use of the weapon can be. My ancestor who made the lightsaber infused the crystal with a biogenic compound that allows it to attune to the living force when in use. It will do as you ask. That's why there's no ignition switch;" he looked to her in amazement, "it can only be used by you."  
"Did it tell you it was meant for me?" he asked, looking into her eyes with deep gratitude.  
"It was truly made for you, Ani. No matter how old it is. It was meant for you. I have foreseen it."  
Shmi spoke up, truly at ease to see her son so happy. "Ani..." He looked up at her, "Why don't you try it out outside?"  
"C'mon," Myjera pulled him to his feet.  
"Do you have a remote somewhere?" He asked, looking anxiously at the cylinder in his hands. He didn't expect her mischievous smile as an answer in return.  
"Why would you need a remote," She asked playfully, pulling her small weapon out from under her nightdress, "When you have me?"  
He couldn't keep himself from gaping at her back as she walked into her sleeping quarters. It took him a moment to come to his senses and follow her.  
"Mya, I can't fight you!" he yelled, finally coming to the doorway of her room.  
"Of course you can!" She replied. "Why wouldn't you be able to?"  
"Well...I mean..."  
"It's just a bit of sparring, Ani," She put her hands on her hips. "There's nothing wrong with it."  
"It's just that... I don't know... you're..."  
"Your girlfriend?"  
"No, no... it's not that; it's just that..."  
"I'm a witch?"  
"No, it's not that! I don't know...I just can't spar against you." He ran his fingers through his short hair, trying to think of the right excuse. "I don't want to hurt you... "  
She walked over to him, pure confidence radiating in her every step.  
"Because I'm a female?"  
He sputtered, trying desperately to counteract the question.  
"Let me tell you something, Anakin Skywalker," She removed one hand from her hip to place it on his chest. "My people were ruled by women. To be a female was to be powerful. We decided our own rules, and created our own justices. Men answered to us. They did only as we said. They were considered matelings and workers- not much else. My mother and I were the heads of the household. I had more power than my father. Force's Sake, Anaqien! I had domesticated a rancor and kept him as a pet by the time I was three years old!" She crossed her arms over her chest, allowing a determined look to cross her face. "What makes you believe that I couldn't equal you as a Swordsman?"  
Anakin stared into her glistening lavender eyes, thinking deeply about the words she had spoken to him. He looked down at the elegant weapon in his hands.  
"I just... I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you." He sighed in defeat. He was surprised to hear her laugh softly in front of him.  
"Ani, I've already told you." She smiled as she looked into his deep blue eyes. "The weapon works with you, not for you. Anything you ask it to do, it will do. If you don't wish the blade to harm me, it will not, under any circumstance, harm me. It won't harm anyone that you do not wish harm upon." He nodded in understanding, realizing that the rest of the family had witnessed the whole event.  
"Now go outside so I may change into something more manuverable."  
He laughed softly and obliged, the rest of the family following him outside to witness the spectacle.  
A minute later, Myjera appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of tan leggings and a tight, black, one-shouldered top that matched her boots.  
"To killpoint." She stated, positioning herself a meter in front of him and taking the offensive. "And don't you dare go easy on me. I've been doing this my whole life."  
"Of course, M'Lady." He smirked, taking the defensive stance. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the familiar power flow through every fiber of his being. At his inner command, he heard the familiar hiss of the light sword igniting. He opened his eyes to see the pure white blade projected out of the base. He moved his eyes to his partner, knowing that the sense was only secondary to the inner power that saw all he needed to know. He couldn't help but smile, glad to be performing the familiar exercises of a past life.  
With a simple glance to his opponent, he signaled the beginning of the match. In a single, flowing motion she launched the first strike, bringing the blade down at his head, only to be blocked centimeters from the target. She in turn swept her blade to his knees, allowing him to block the lightning-fast approach before spinning around to get a fresh attack. She bore down on him suddenly, using only her right hand to maneuver the weapon. She was reigning in about two or three strikes per second, causing him to take steps back to lesson the pressure. He parried her repeated strikes, surprised at her agility and speed. He found himself having trouble advancing on her, and was even more surprised when she spun her leg low to knock him off balance. He jumped at the last second, just barely evading her simultaneous strike to his midsection.  
The fencing went on for a few more endless minutes, before they realized that they both weren't getting anywhere. Silver and white arced through the air at unbelievable speeds, leaving quick trails of light as they swapped the offensive and defensive positions. Myjera decided to retake the offensive as she flipped through the air over Anakin's head, blocking his many blows in midair before spinning rapidly and attacking him, forcing him backwards. Beads of sweat dripped from his face, as he tried to do a low somersault to make it difficult for her to parry. Seeing his strategy as he began to leap, she bent over backwards and blocked his attack to her bare midsection. She remained in the bridge position for his next blow before completing the walkover to kick him in the chest and knock him to his back. He quickly worked to block her repeated blows before using all his strength to force her to the ground. Leaping quickly to his feet to prevent her from recovering, he aimed his lightsaber successfully at her smooth neck, gasping for breath.  
"Killpoint!" he stated, breathing heavily as he knelt between her legs. He was secretly happy the duel was over, as the physical exhaustion began to creep into his muscles from fighting faster than he had ever had to before. He was amazed at her ability, as well as her unique style of speed and flexibility. He couldn't help but smile at her angelic face.  
"Stalemate." She gasped between breaths, a triumphant smile creeping to her face. Anakin raised an eyebrow in confusion before looking down to see the silver blade pointed at the vulnerable spot between his ribs. He took a deep breath, as he watched her metal handle swallow the blade. He quickly deactivated his own weapon, falling backwards to lay in the sand.  
"Gods, Mya, where the hell did all that come from?" He asked, moving his head to look at her calm form.  
She smiled, looking up at the twin suns blazing in the sky.  
"My mother."

Several hours passed by, with the final gift exchanges occurring between the other family members. Myjera moved over to sit beside Beru, looking over the gifts they had received.  
"Thank you so much for my nightgown, Bear. It's so beautiful." Myjera told Beru, holding the white silk up to her neck.  
"Haha," Beru smiled, pulling the powder blue chemise across her lap. "It seems we both have the same great taste in clothes."  
Myjera elbowed her friend, pulling her down to whisper in her ear.  
"Have you noticed anything... Different... about Owen?"  
"You mean aside from the fact that he's distant lately, gets extremely jumpy and talks to Anakin in 'private' all the time?"  
Myjera giggled, "I swear they're worse than us!"  
"Yeah, I hope everything's OK with him; he seems to be pulling away from me all the time." Her eyes filled with worry. "You don't think he's... you know..." She bit her lip.  
Myjera moved in to give Beru a hug. "Oh No! Beru!" She took her hands, "he loves you more than life itself! No one deserves him more than you!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Beru, seriously! You guys should already have babies crawling around!"  
"Lily!"  
Myjera let out a hearty laugh before dropping her voice back down to a whisper. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about that."  
"I never said I haven't thought about it, I just have never acted on that..."  
"I wouldn't tell if you did..."  
"Myjera Liliath!"  
"I'm kidding!" She laughed.  
"Kidding about what?"  
The girls spun around to see Owen and Anakin staring at them in amusement.  
"Oh...nothing!" Myjera smiled, then let a calm look adorn her face. "I was just asking Beru why she and Owen haven't got..."  
Beru quickly cut her off by clamping a hand over her friend's mouth, and ensuring her silence by holding her in a playful headlock.  
"Haven't got what?" Owen asked curiously, trying to ignore the girl's antics.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Beru smiled innocently, keeping her hand tightly over Myjera's mouth.  
"Emmmooniemuuuudulhayies!" Myjera mumbled under her restraint.  
"Huh?" Anakin asked between laughs.  
"What she said!" Beru agreed. Owen just shook his head in a smile. Beru looked down at the bundle of giggles in her arms. "Say another word and I will throw you off this bed! I swear!" Myjera laughed against Beru's hand, only able to nod in agreement. "You promise?" She asked finally, releasing her hostage.  
"Promise."  
"C'mere Angel," Anakin said, reaching out his hand to pull Myjera from the bed. She gave him a questioning look, recieving only a playful finger to her lips in reply.  
"What is it?" She whispered, allowing herself to be pulled behind Owen. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, allowing her to hold his arms in place over her waist. He reached up gently to touch the white nephrite angel pendant that hung around her neck.  
"It looks more beautiful on you than I had ever imagined," He smiled, the infused power of the small sculpture allowing him to feel the strong bond between the two of them.  
"It is beautiful, Ani, thank you," She reached up to rub his neck, "Now I'll always be able to feel you near." She paused to admire the necklace he had given her, running her fingers gently across the stone. "Anyways, what's going on?"  
Anakin let an enormous smile cross his features, as he pulled her a little closer to him.  
"Beru's about to get her gift from Owen."

Beru stood in silence, completely shocked at the words that Owen had just asked. She couldn't even register how long it was taking for her voice to return. Taking a quick glance around her, she could see Myjera crying into Anakin's chest, and Shmi and Murash were both clinging to a very pleased-looking Cliegg. This was it. She had waited for this moment her whole life. Now, she and Myjera would no longer have to pretend to have a wedding to a handsome prince. It was actually going to happen.  
"Oh my Maker..." she mumbled, barely able to form any words at all. "You can't be serious... I'm dreaming... I don't understand... Oh Sith! You really are being serious..." _I love him. I've wanted this my whole life. I can't throw this away!_  
"Of course...YES!" She squeeked, allowing Owen to slide the small, shining ring onto her finger. She allowed herself to be held by him as she cried, unable to control the overwhelming emotions that raged within her. Cliegg was holding Shmi in a victory hug, while Murash rose to rejoice with the other young couple. Moments passed before Anakin came to slap Owen on the back in congratulations, not ignoring the chance to say "I told you so". Myjera was holding tight to Beru, already talking about how they were going to make her wedding gown.  
"My Maker, there's so much to do!" Murash exclaimed, a thoughtful look projected from her soft gray eyes. "We'll have to make a guest list and food preparations... the wedding gown... "  
"I'll make the gown," Myjera stated with a smile. "It's a custom of my people for the maiden friends of the bride to make the dress..."  
"I thought it was the virgin friends' job..." Murash joked, winking at her blushing daughter.  
"Same thing..." She stated quietly, trying not to catch Anakin's smiling gaze.  
"Lily, you have been my best friend for so long, it's impossible to think of you as anything but my sister." Beru smiled at her friend, taking her hands as she looked her in the eye. "It would be my greatest honor if you would be my spirit maiden."  
"Oh, Bear..." Myjera began, instantly cut off by Beru.  
"Please, you have taught me so much about your people, and you accepted me as one of your own since the very beginning! I would be honored to follow a few traditions of the people you have accepted me as a part of."  
Myjera thought for a few moments, before finally agreeing to the request. "I would be honored."  
"Anakin," Owen spoke up, drawing his brother out of his happy daze. "Would you do me the honor of being my Rightman?"  
"It isn't possible for me to say no," Anakin replied, giving Owen a warm hug. "You've been the best brother I could have ever had."

"So, what's with the wedding dress issue?" Anakin asked with a smirk, walking beside Myjera in their garden. It was a few hours after dark, and both decided that a walk was needed. It had been a wonderful and eventful day, and both were silently appreciating the relaxation.  
She laughed softly as she sat in a patch of grass by the stream. "It was a tradition of my people. Weddings represented a tranformation. The bride evolves from a girl into a powerful woman. Her wedding day and everything about it is supposed to reflect her innocence and complete devotion to her mate." She stopped to pick a white rose that grew nearby, holding the bloom gently in her hands. "The bride's dress is supposed to be made by her closest friends, primarily her spirit maiden. Only young and unmarried girls can make the dress, otherwise it would lose it's purity. The dress represents the bride's innocence, which she... ummm... loses... when the dress is removed on the wedding night."

"Ahh." Anakin stated in understanding, smiling down at Myjera's slightly blushing face. "So... what other jobs does the spirit maiden do?"  
She looked at him and smiled, passing him the flower in her hands. "Well, it's my job to take care of the bride. She's my responsibility. Along with her dress, I will do her hair, make-up," She laughed at Anakin's raised eyebrow. "All of that girlish rubbish. On Dathomir, spirit maidens are actually bodyguards for the bride. A wedding represents an increase in power and status, and therefore many opposing clans would try to assassinate the bride before she gained that power."

"So you take the arrow?" He smiled with a raised eyebrow. "Wow... that's pretty..."

"Barbaric?" She finished. "While beautiful, Dathomir is a dangerous place to live."

She returned her attention to the clear spring, drawing graceful patterns on the water's surface. "I'll help her with whatever she needs. A wedding is a life-altering event." She trailed off, gazing down at the patch of white roses and innocent lilies to her left with a faraway look in her slightly sad eyes.  
"What is it?" Anakin asked gently, brushing her silken hair behind her ear.  
"I can't help but think about where I am. Who I am." She sighed, moving her legs under her to sit on her feet. "When I was young, my ablilities allowed me to make vivid memories of our traditions. My mother always told me how important it was to follow the ways of my people. She taught me everything, all the bases of what I know now. I am so strongly rooted on Dathomir, yet I am here." The distant look returned to her violet eyes. "I can't help but wonder if I have done what they have wanted for me..." She put her head down, letting her hair fall into her face. "Everything feels different, Ani. This family we share is perfect, really... but I wonder about my life here."  
Anakin took her hand gently, pulling her into the space between his long legs.  
"You are amazing, Mya. You are everything anyone could have hoped for in a daughter. They must be so proud of you." He smiled. "You are a wonder to behold. I don't believe there are words to fully describe you." He brushed her hair away from her neck, leaning into her ear. He paused a moment to take in the light, sweet scent of her skin. "Nor are their words to describe the way I love you."  
She smiled at his words, thankful for the warmth they brought to her freezing heart. She drew in a deep breath, hoping that the emptiness and confusion that overwhelmed her soul would soon dissolve.  
"Our bonds run so deeply within us. They began to evolve the day I healed you," She paused, looking out on the trees that formed the forest surrounding the quiet meadow, "but they existed before our time. Before you, or I..."  
"I saw the look in your eyes today." Anakin said quietly, his eyes trying to follow her gaze to the green leaves of the trees. "The way you looked at Beru when Owen proposed to her... You were so happy, yet there was something else... no jealousy, at all, but something..."  
She sighed softly before growing quiet again, drawing in deep breaths before deciding to continue.  
"I've been having dreams lately... visions, if you will. They are confusing, just flashes and images..." He face flashed in worry and confusion. She turned around to face him, sitting cross-legged between his own long legs. He looked at her worriedly, feeling quite uncomfortable with the angst in her normally peaceful eyes.  
"Tell me about your visions, maybe I can be of some use..."  
She closed her eyes, calling the dreams back to her.  
"I keep seeing my mother- all the times she would pull me aside and teach me the will of the force and the prophesies. She keeps calling out my name, my full name, and then she'll show you to me."  
"Your mother keeps giving you a vision of me?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow. Myjera couldn't help but smile at him.  
"Yes..." She drew quiet again, seeming to pull herself away from him. He looked at her worried gaze, questioning exactly what he should do to get through to her.  
"Teach me." He said plainly, resolve hidden beneath his calm voice.  
"Teach you?"  
"Teach me everything about you. Everything you feel, see... I need to learn who you are. I want to know everything."  
"That could take quite a while..." She smiled wearily.  
"I have my whole life." He stated, returning her smile with a lopsided grin.  
She drew in a deep breath, seating herself in a comfortable position facing him.  
"Do you believe in our Destiny?"  
He looked at her luminous eyes, innerly ecstatic that through the soft lavender orbs he could see her very soul, as well as his own.  
"Of course I do."  
She shifted her weight under her, and moved to further explain herself. "From the time I was born, I had had a much deeper relationship with the Force than even the adults around me. I can feel every surge, every fluctuation, and I can almost always tell you exactly what had caused it. My mother always told me that the destinies of every living thing in this universe are connected in some way; that the Force flows through us and, through our interaction with the rest of the universe, drives us in the direction that it wills. My mother insisted that I was gifted with the partial knowledge of what that..." She moved her hands in random patterns, trying to come up with the best word to describe it, " that map looks like."  
She paused for a moment to let Anakin absorb her words. "My memory of my parents' deaths has always confused me somewhat. That was, until you came back into my life. " His face sombered, not knowing whether or not to take her words positively. He listened intently as she repeated her memory of her journey to Tatooine. She sombered at the mention of her escape as her parents perished in the burnout.  
"It was an accident, Angel." He reassured her, taking her hands and holding them softly.  
"No," she shook her head calmly, lifting her head to look in his eyes. "Six months ago, I would have agreed with you, but now..."  
"What happened, Mya?" He asked worriedly, "You need to tell me everything..."  
"The will of the Force is constantly following a set path. When life proceeds as it wishes, it is said to be balanced. However, sometimes events happen that even the Force can't predict. They rarely occur, but when they do, the Force must shift it's entire plan to adjust to it... to keep heading towards it's destination."  
"Complete balance." Anakin spoke up, catching on to her words.  
"Yes. These 'shifts' only occur a few times a century, if that, and afterwards, 'seers', like my mother called me, must also adjust to the new flow of the Force. There's a distinct difference in the feeling and connection to the Force after a shift. She had told me that, until two years before I was born, no shifts had occured in her or her mother's lifetimes."  
"A shift occured that year?" He asked, drawn in by her intellect.  
She nodded her head slowly, a small, innocent smile adorning her sweet face.  
"My mother told me that it was two years before the day my mother married my father. She was laying in bed with my aunt on a hot early summer night. Suddenly the shift occured, and she felt the force move strangely through her. She would tell me all of the minute details in a bedtime story- how the force seemed to speed up, and how a sudden compassion laced through it's flow. She'd hold my hands like you're doing now, and let me feel what she felt. It was truly an amazing feeling. One of incredible hope, and optimism. She said that, on that night, my soulmate was born." She smiled lovingly at Anakin, who was grinning broadly at her tale.  
"She really said that?" he asked, allowing his grin to fall lopsided. She laughed melodically, before nodding her head in assurance.  
"She knew that on that night the Chosen One was born. She said that from the moment I was conceived she knew that I was going to grow up close to you."  
"Thank the Maker for it," he praised, brushing the stray strands of ebony from her eyes. He placed a light kiss on her forehead before pulling her into his arms. "It's getting chilly," he said, making up an excuse. She let out a quiet laugh before settling into the familiar crevices of his body.  
"So, have you felt any of these shifts?" He asked, rubbing her sides protectively.  
"Yes..." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Mid evening..." She stated, then dropped her voice to a near-inaudible whisper, "Six months ago..."  
Anakin felt her stiffen in his arms, obviously unwilling to bring up the subject.  
"So that's what led me back to you..." He stated, more of an answer than a question. He grew quiet for a moment, silently wishing that she never had to deal with his sadness.  
"I can only imagine how hard it is for you to be with me." He sighed, searching for the right words to say. "I loved Padmé, I did... She was my universe. When she died, I did too. My mother was my only reason for living, so I came back." He let his hand draw lazy circles in the stream beside them. _I never thought it would have to come to this. This is harder than I thought. She must feel so torn. My love for Padmé as well as her must leave her feeling like she's competing for my affections..._  
"It was only when I returned that I was able to properly grieve her death and come to terms with the situation Force had dealt me. And when I was reunited with you, I was given a second chance. Something not many people are given." He smiled to himself. _Man, would Obi-Wan be proud of this speech..._ "Padmé will always hold a special place in my heart, even my soul. But now that I'm with you, I am complete again. There was a void that was completely filled with darkness and hatred for what had happened to her. It threated to completely consume me." He took a deep breath, trying to banish the thoughts of self-destruction and complete hatred that had filled his being after her death. "You saved me..."  
She looked into his cerulean eyes.  
"Your light and your love have brought me back. I can't turn back to the darkness now. Not with you occupying every part of my soul and mind." He gave her a heartfelt smile. "And heart." He felt relief wash over him as her body relaxed. "I'm sorry for putting you in such a strange situation."  
She rubbed his hard stomach under his shirt. _Did he write that whole speech out ahead of time?_  
"No," he laughed. "I've been thinking about it for a while, that's all."  
Her cheeks flushed red at his telepathy, but she felt relaxed all the same.  
"Don't be sorry for this," she replied. "I doubt that I'd allow any situation to rip this apart..."  
"I don't think anyone could survive you if you're fighting for something!" he laughed, remembering the heat of the duel earlier that day.  
She allowed herself a chuckle as she rested her head once again on his chest.  
"So," he continued, getting the conversation back on track. "You've only felt one shift?"  
She fought to calm her inner feeling that threatened to pour out of her at once.  
"That's what I've been meaning to get at." She took a deep breath, then began her explanation.  
"Now, when I remember my parents' deaths, I get a strange feeling. Actually," she corrected, "the feeling has always been present. But now with these visions, I believe that it is becoming clearer to me."  
"What else do you see in your dreams?" he asked, patiently waiting for her response.  
"Their death."  
Her bluntness caught him slightly off-guard. "I'm sorry, I..."  
She silenced him with a sad smile. "It's ok. My mother is showing it to me for a reason." She took a moment, then continued her explanation.  
"My mother sends waves of calm and comfort while showing me the visions. It's just that, with each new presentation, I am able to break through that memory wall, and something about the whole scene changes."  
Anakin furrowed his brow in slight confusion. "Changes?"  
"Just slight ones... feelings, mostly. I felt my own feelings change from sad and anxious to angry and confused. My parents feelings went from sadness to apprehension, and heightened awareness. And when I relive my escape, my father isn't there to see me off. It's only my mother." She took a deep breath. "As she shuts the door, her eyes glaze over... and I feel myself screaming..." She felt Anakin's hold tighten around her body protectively. "But most of all... I can feel the Force."  
"You never felt it with the memory before?"  
"No. That's why it always confused me. Something was never quite right about it... And afterwards..." She trailed off, lost in thought.  
"What happened afterwards?" Anakin asked, completely pulled in.  
She sighed heavily. "From the time I woke up on the day of our departure, to the time I landed here, I have no recollection of the Force. But after I landed, everything felt so... different..." She tried to hold back the frustration in her smooth voice. "I never felt even relatively the same until six months ago. Then I started having these visions, and I got far more powerful than I had been previously."  
"You believe a shift occurred." Anakin stated the obvious. She only nodded in agreement.  
"I don't believe what I remember is correct... it's not real. How can it be?" She looked worried, and quite confused.  
Anakin promised himself to meditate on the topic, knowing full well that something was amiss. Not wishing to see her upset any longer, he allowed a sly smile to cross his face.  
"Difficult and disturbing, this puzzle is. MMMMMMMMMMMMM..."He croaked out. Myjera couldn't keep herself from losing her stoic composure at the goofy face he had made to allow the "right" sound to croak out.  
"Anakin!" She scolded between laughs, unable to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.  
"I'd be scrubbing freshers for a week if Master caught me saying that." He gave a lopsided, ear-to-ear grin, unable to dismiss the way he now missed his loyal companion. He tilted his head into her hand that was softly caressing his cheek.  
"He would be happy to know that you are doing alright now." She spoke softly.  
"I miss him terribly. As great as Cliegg is..." She tilted her head slightly as she listened. "Obi-Wan was more of a father to me than anyone I have ever known. He was always criticizing me, always finding fault in everything I did..." His eyes lowered in enlightenment. "And now that I've been around a true Jedi..." He smiled down at the angel in his lap, "I know exactly why he did so." He bit his lip, remembering the horrible fight that had occurred before he stormed out of the temple. "I've treated him so badly... he never deserved the words I said to him..."  
"By the way you describe him, I'm sure that he has forgiven you." She stated soothingly.  
"He must be worried sick." He said sadly, looking up to the cavern ceiling. "He doesn't realize that he was the only thing keeping me at the temple those 6 months..."  
"Would you ever go back for him?"  
He looked at her in disbelief, shocked by the question she had randomly asked.  
"I could never leave you all again," he protested.  
She shook her head. "That's not what I'm trying to say." She took a deep breath. "If anyone's looked deep into your heart, it's me." She placed her hand on his chest, directly over his beating heart. "And I know that you are meant, no matter what, to be a Jedi."  
"I have so much to learn. I've given up my chance to be a knight, much less a master. I've left that life behind me."  
"But that life hasn't left you behind."  
He looked directly into her eyes, unable to avoid the statement she had just thrown at him. She continued, taking a deep breath.  
"You may have left the darkside, Anakin. But the Sith will never stop hunting you. They could easily destroy the whole Jedi Order if they were to capture you successfully. I've seen the power of the Darkside first- handedly. And I know how tempting and seductive it can be. But it leads to nothing but destruction and suffering. I know you've heard this before, but I fear for you. I am as well-aware, if not more, than you are on your "resposibilities" as the Chosen One. And you will have to deal once again with the Sith and the Jedi, no matter how much you try to avoid it."  
Anakin sat in complete silence, deeply contemplating her words.  
"Even if I were to return to the Order, it is highly doubtful that they would take me back. It would take me forever and a day to regain the Council's trust..."  
She cut him off. "If you do not return, I fear there won't be a council to gain trust from."  
Anakin was quiet, silently fearful of the amount of truth that was emitted from her smooth voice.  
"I need time to think about this," he finally spoke, the realization of the tiredness he felt finally hitting him. "Why don't we head back? It's probably getting quite late, we don't need Mom and Dad to worry about us."  
She lowered her head and nodded, climbing up out of his lap. He quietly took her hand as they left the small paradise.  
"Ani, I'm sorry. I don't mean to pressure you, or anything..." She spoke sadly. He turned to face her on the edge of the ledge they had just climbed.  
"It's alright. I understand all that you have told me. I just need some time to think about everything." He pulled her into an embrace. "It's been a strange year. And these past few weeks have changed my life completely." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before taking her hand in his own and continuing on to the Homestead. She only smiled gently and fell into step by his side. It was a few minutes before either spoke again.  
"It's when silences like these aren't awkward anymore, that you are truly close to a person." She smiled as he looked lovingly at her.  
"I enjoy these silences. They often say more than words do." They continued on the short walk to the hovel.  
Suddenly, both slowed their step, feeling a strange presence behind them. Without a word, Anakin saw Myjera ignite her lightsaber and, with lightening-fast precision, whip around to attack the phantom behind her.  
He came quickly to her side as she deactivated the weapon and knelt over the black mass of metal and wiring.  
"You know, these things are really getting on my very last nerve!" She crossed her slim arms over her chest in annoyance. Anakin turned the mass over, looking closely at the markings and general build of the circular droid.  
"You'd think after 13 years they'd quit following me around only to be chopped in half!" She continued, plucking off one of the "legs" in emphasis. An unidentifiable scowl came across her boyfriend's face.  
"Mya?"  
"Umm-hmmmm?" She replied, watching him carefully inspect the droid.  
"How long did you say these droids have been following you?"  
"Since I got here for Force's sake! Never brought any harm or anything. Just annoyed the seven hells out of me."  
Anakin closed his eyes, trying hard to come up with a different explanation than the one that presently filled his head.  
"What is it?" She asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Have you seen one of these before?"  
Anakin nodded.  
"Ten years ago." He grew quiet and contemplative. "The day I left with Qui-Gon-Jin." he was unable to hide the anguish in his eyes.  
"He was attacked the same day by a Sith Lord."


	9. Catharsis

**Warning- This chapter contains "mature" subject matter and a some bad language. I am sorry if any of you will be offended by, literally, ONE major swear, however I wouldn't put anything like this in there unless I thought it was vital to portray the feelings and, more specifically, pain that the characters are facing. You have been warned. (Basically, Chapter 8 light R rating)**

"Good evening, Lord Tyrannus." The blue cloaked figure spoke. The very projection instilled fear and reverence into the heart of the apprentice.

"Good evening, My Lord. I have your updates."

"Proceed."

"The clones on Kamino are running on schedule. The Council's investigation has pointed to the bounty hunter. They should play into our trap soon."

"Excellent. And the droids on Geonosis?"

"Also on schedule, My Lord. Both armies shall be ready when the war begins."

"Good." The holograph paused. "The assassination of certain senators has created great distrust among the delegates. I am sure each will want to pick a side."

"A wise move, My Lord."

"And the Lost one?"

"Our droids continue to follow her. It seems she has now aligned herself with young Skywalker."

The holograph took a deep breath. "Skywalker..."

"Yes, My Lord."

The blue figure began to laugh maniacally. "This could work to our advantage..."

"Unfortunately, the boy's temper has steadied since he has formed this relationship. I regret that our original attempts to turn him came very close, but the Jedi Council decided to let him leave."

"Yes," the holograph spoke angrily, "their decision was unexpected. We had him within our grasp. However, should he lose his newfound stability..."

The apprentice smiled as he caught on. "The girl could be used to turn young Skywalker back to the darkside."

"Exactly. Find a way to aggravate his anger. Once he is volatile, we shall set our plan in motion. Perhaps she can join our little party on Geonosis."

"I shall tell our allies on Tatooine to interfere with his meditation. They can find what makes his anger flourish."

"Excellent, Lord Tyrannus," the Sith Lord spoke, "Soon the pair shall be ours."

"Oh, Beru, That's a beautiful holograph of the family!" Myjera exclaimed, looking through the holoalbum of her best friends' wedding. "Oh and look at this one of your first dance with Owen! He looked so handsome that day."

Beru smiled, sitting beside her friend on the sofa. "All of the men looked great that day. All dressed up in their best... Oh I tear up every time I see this holo," She smiled lovingly, looking at the pictured of a crying Cliegg as he gave Beru away.

"I told you you'd get the ol' tough guy to cry!" Myjera joked, rubbing Beru's back. "That was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Mine too," Beru agreed heartily. She flipped the button for the next holo, laughing as it became visible.

"Oh my!" Myjera covered her mouth as she giggled. "You certainly nailed him with that pallie..." Beru hit the button for the next holo, smiling as she saw Myjera's lavender eyes complimented by her dress of the same color, her hands held up in the air awaiting an airborne wreath of beautiful white roses and lilies.

"I told you that I'd make sure you caught the bridal crown!" Beru nudged her friend gently on the arm. Myjera threw her head back in a musical laugh, envisioning the whole event in her open mind.

"Well you never told me that Anakin was going to catch the Groom's armsash!" She joked, remembering the blush on Anakin's cheekbones and he tied the white silken sash around her delicate wrist before fixing it around his own. "I wound up tied to him for the rest of the night!"

"So, have you set a date yet?" Beru teased, giving Myjera a mirthful grin.

Myjera gaped playfully in response. "Just because we're supposed to be the next couple to get married doesn't mean we're doing it anytime soon!" She smiled, flipping through the rest of the album as her friend looked on. She smiled at the honeymoon pictures of the couple in the beautiful Reverie hotel a few hours away.

"I can't believe that I've already been with Anakin for over a half of a year." She shook her head in disbelief.

Beru squeezed Myjera's hand gently. "You two are wonderful together." The honeymoon pictures continued, allowing Beru's thought to wander as she unconsciously rubbed the growing mound below her navel.

"Six months along..." She muttered in disbelief. Myjera turned to her and placed her hand gently on her friend's growing belly. She couldn't help but let the smile that crossed her peaceful face grow even bigger at the sensations that filled her being.

"Beautiful..." She whispered, silently amazed by the life under her fingertips. "Healthy, strong, and completely innocent." She opened her eyes to give Beru a mischievous look. "Are you sure y-..."

"No!" Beru laughed, cutting Myjera off. "Owen and I have agreed to keep his/her/its gender a secret until he/she/it's born. Don't tempt me! Just because _you've_ known since the second _day_ I was pregnant, doesn't mean I have to know!"

"I have a feeling he/she/it is going to act _exactly _like his/her/its mother." Myjera raised and eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Beru scoffed jokingly, rising to get a drink from the kitchen. "Want anything?"

"No thank you," She replied, watching her friend's retreating back. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Well, we agreed that it's going to be Cliegg if it's a boy... but we're stumped on girl names."

"Maybe once you see his/her face you'll know for sure." Myjera called into the kitchen, continuing to look at the holoalbum. She smiled at the "family portrait": Cliegg stood proudly to the left, his hand placed gently on Shmi's left shoulder. Owen came next in line, holding Beru's swollen stomach as she stood in front of him. Anakin stood next to Owen, grinning broadly at the giggling bunch. Myjera had one arm snaked around Anakin's waist, leaning gently into his chest as she pulled Murash closer with the other arm. Threepio finished off the portrait by giving his famous "look of surprise" to Murash's right.

"Beru, can you copy this one for me?" She yelled into the kitchen, smiling as Beru poked her head around the corner to see what she was talking about. She smiled at the picture, then held up a finger as she ran (ok, half ran, half waddled) into her and Owen's bedroom. She returned a moment later with another holoalbum in her hands.

"Owen and I were saving this to give to you on the baby's blessing day," she smiled as she positioned herself to sit down next to Myjera again. She let out a small grunt as she connected with the cushion. "But I think you can make some use of it now. Consider it a thank-you present for all you and Anakin have given us. Give thanks to Murash and Mom and Dad, too, for me. Giving Owen and I your hovel to live in is very much appreciated. We owe you all so much for helping us to settle in, and Anakin and Cliegg are having quite the time making the baby's wing..." She smirked, pointing her thumb towards the back of the hovel at the hammering noises. Myjera laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Thank you Beru, these are beautiful!" Myjera smiled, as the racket grew louder. "Who would have known that such hard-heads would have such a soft spot for new babies..." She raised an eyebrow to the racket in the back of the house. "Next thing you know, Owen will be sitting in a hoverrocker, knitting booties!"

The women sat laughing and talking for the greater part of the afternoon, ultimately pausing to rise and make some meatpies for the gentlemen working outside.

"I'm surprised Anakin didn't come today... Although he has seemed quite distant lately..."

Myjera gave a sad nod, kneading the dough on the counter.

"He has a lot on his mind. Between thoughts of the Temple and his hatred of living here, it's a wonder he doesn't go crazy. Everything here reminds him of that oppression he experienced before they took him away. Yet he has nowhere else to go..." She paused to rub her temples. "I've had to keep him from going into town anymore than absolutely necessary. As soon as he sees a slave or one of Jabba's minions, he completely shuts off. His shields go up- even _I _can't get them down. Even if it were high noon, everything goes cold. I worry about him. He's in desperate need of... of guidance. I fear that he's losing all of the innocence, the kindness that we love about him."

"Have you talked to him about all of this? It must be a huge change to go from being a Jedi to a Farm keeper. Especially on this planet..." Beru asked worriedly, adding spices to the stew on the stove.

Myjera shook her head, pounding the dough flat.

"I'm afraid he's just going to explode. He's a thermal detonator, just waiting to go off at the right moment. I need to, I just don't want to cause him any more pain than that which he's already in. If he leaves here, he leaves us behind. If he goes back to the temple, it will be a long, hard road to knighthood. If he thought it was hard to prove himself to them before, it will be nearly impossible once he returns. I can only imagine what transpired between Ani and his Master. He was a father figure to Anakin. It would take so much to build that relationship back again. Not to mention that he'd be leaving the family behind again. He'd have to let go of his mother again. We both know that it would destroy him, especially after the episode with the Sandpeople. He'd constantly worry about her, even more than he did before..."

"And he'd have to leave you," Beru added, stirring the stew slowly. "You can't act like that wouldn't have an effect on him. He would kill for you, _die_ for you. He's already told you that he is planning on marrying you. How would it be possible to just leave you to become a Jedi? Look at what happened to him after he lost Padmé- and he hadn't even had a relationship with her! He's known you for practically his whole life, and now he's been with you for over half a year! That would destroy him far more than this planet or the temple."

Myjera put her head in her hands.

"There's no way we can win," She said despairingly. "No matter what he will have to face the Council and the Sith again. He will always be forced to sacrifice- which I don't understand at all, because I think the gods have put him through enough pain and suffering in his life- and it will rip him apart until his death. He'll be mentally and emotionally _dead _before his body gives in. I could never stand to see him that way. It's my destiny in life to protect him and love him at all costs..." she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes to compose herself before the tears could fall.

"I'm just not sure that it'll be enough."

_Just go... bring him the sandwich... see if he's alright..._

_But who knows what kind of mood he's in. He DID go to town this morning... it is extremely doubtful that he'd want someone to intrude upon him._

_Even you._

Myjera flattened herself up against the cold clay wall of the garage, sighing loudly in response to the war raging inside her head. She wanted desperately to talk with Anakin, to make sure that he was alright. He hadn't come out of the garage since his return earlier that morning. She knew that he must be upset, as was the usual as of late. He hardly spoke anymore, and the garage had soon become his safe haven, where he retreated to be alone.

_And where he leaves me alone as well._

She closed her eyes and composed herself, taking a deep breath before turning the lavender orbs on the fast-setting suns.

_The suns set far too early as of late. There is less and less light everyday._

She closed her eyes ashamedly, and let her chin fall to her heaving chest.

_It seems the suns control Anakin's emotions. Every embrace, every kiss becomes more and more shallow every day._

_And there's nothing I can do._

She shook off the morose thoughts, lifting her chin once again and pushing the harsh realities to the far recesses of her mind. She blinked twice before deciding to proceed.

_Just stay near the door._

Kicking herself emotionally for the unwelcome advice, she gingerly poked her head around the corner, masking her nervousness and searching the crowded the garage for a sign of Anakin.

"Come."

She flinched slightly, not at Anakin's surprise invitation, but at the cold and dead tone of his voice. She drew another breath and walked inside slowly, her knuckles turning white from her unconscious grip on the tray in her small hands. He was seated on a large metal toolbox, tinkering absent-mindedly with a piece of machinery. His stormy blue eyes were clouded and distant, making the object he was working on seem like the furthest thing that was on his troubled mind. She blinked twice, finally bringing her wandering mind back to the present.

"I brought you something," she stated gently, setting the tray gently down on a small worktable. "Are you hungry?"

A small sigh escaped his lips, as he reached into his tool belt for a fastener. He looked up a few moments later, only to shake his head wearily in denial and return to the task before him. Frustration and discomfort radiated from his being, silently instructing her unsteady legs to cross the distance between them. She kept her inner shields raised, not wishing to anger or upset him more than he already was. His head rose slowly to meet the gaze of the young woman in front of him, the once shining and hope-filled blue orbs now imprisoned in a dull, gray cloud. Despite her emotional protection, his gaze pierced her defenses. He cringed inwardly at the waves of apprehension and the haphazard fear that coursed through her veins.

_She's afraid of me. _He thought in horror. _What kind of man makes his future wife fear him?_

_**I would never hurt you, Mya. I'd kill myself if I did. Please don't be afraid of me.**_

She closed her eyes at the desperate feeling being projected with the plea, the heartache and distress threatening to rip a hole in her already straining soul.

_**I know. I am sorry.**_

She watched him carefully, returning the stormy glance. He put down, albeit a bit too harshly, the tools and machinery in his lap. Leaning his elbows on his knees, he placed his weary face in his rough hands, giving a loud, deep breath and sinking further into his palms. His appearance tore at her heart, silently compelling her to maneuver herself behind him. She began to gently knead the hard knots out of his strong back, massaging in smooth circles along his spine. Feeling him relax slightly under her hands, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss below his ear.

"What's wrong _Lúic_?" she asked gently, continuing to knead the taut muscles in his lower back. He tensed for a moment at the brush of her breath against the sensitive area on his neck, then settled into his hands again. There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke.

"We don't belong here."

His statement was simple and firm, yet laced with undertones of confusion and irritation. He finally lifted his head, taking her nimble hands from the back of his neck and pulling her around gently to face him. His eyes bore into hers with increasing intensity, the slight confusion at his blunt statement evident in her light eyes.

_**Explain, Anakin.**_

"Us," he began, pulling her into his lap. The sincerity of the action relieved much of her tension, and she silently allowed relief to course through her. She looked into his eyes, bidding him to continue.

"This whole family... We don't _belong_ here," he repeated, trying to find the words to explain.

"Anakin," she involuntarily raised an eyebrow, "Cliegg, Owen, Beru, Murash... they've lived here all of their lives. I've lived here for the majority of mine. You and your mother..."

"I know," he cut her off, brushing a strand of hair away from her angelic face. "But we don't _belong_ here." His voice dropped to a deep whisper as her looked down at his hands. "Hardly anyone does."

His gaze remained fixed on his dry, callused palms, as she shifted slightly in order to see him better. Her soft fingertips ran light circles across the backs of his hands, sending unintentional waves of apprehension and empathy though their ever-growing bond.

_This has to stop. Neither of us can take it much longer..._

She drew in a deep breath and held it for a moment, only releasing it when she gathered the courage to speak the words that she had been longing to say for months.

"Ani, I'm getting very worried about you. You've been pulling away from... from _everything,_ every_one_." She looked up at the hard ceiling, shaking her head. "I know this planet doesn't hold many secure bearings, but," she trailed off, closing her eyes. The following conversation wasn't going to be an easy one to hold. Anakin was volatile, and the last thing she wanted was to set him off.

_Yet, that may be the only thing left to do for him. I can't hold anything back. This has gone on for far too long._

He stared intensely into her lavender eyes, waiting for her to continue. The evident worry residing there unnerved him, and he shifted uncomfortably. She looked down for a second, then proceeded to confront a year's worth of pain.

"Your personal shields have been erect for almost a week straight now. I can't break through them. I know that you are aware of my attempts to do so. The more I try to get you to open up to me, the stronger they become. Everything you are, everything that makes you happy is being locked away slowly. I can only begin to understand the pain and the suffering... the sadness, that you experience everyday." She swallowed the forming lump in her throat. She tried desperately to suppress the anger that she held for the Fate responsible for Anakin's pain. "And this past year must have _damn near_ killed you. I know that you believe you're protecting the rest of us... but what about _you_?" She whispered through clenched teeth, trying to grasp her failing emotions. "Did you actually believe that, by holding it all in, you would stop our worrying? Stop the pain, period?" She took a breath, trying to lower the volume that her voice had reached. In response to her displayed emotion, Anakin's eyes seemed to brighten a little, in turn boring a hole into her heart. She looked to the ceiling and blinked away the threatening tears, silently cursing herself for losing it.

"I'm sorry, Anakin. But I need you to talk to me. I feel like I'm standing at the edge of a... black _ocean_... watching you drown." She breathed and steadied her wavering voice, masking her raging emotions. Her voice dropped to a desperate whisper. "There's nothing I can do unless you let your shields down and let me go in after you."

His sad eyes were now locked on her tired and worry-lined face, the pain and truth in her spoken plea becoming a rusted knife that plunged into his heart.

_You may be able to wallow in your own sorrows and ignore the life that trickles out of your veins as you do so, but damn you Skywalker if you'll oppress the only one that matters to you anymore. _

Anakin gritted his teeth at the voice of reason that wound around his head.

_**I'm not strong enough to do what you are asking me.**_

It was pointless to argue with the truth. It always was.

_**You're not in this alone. **_

Looking into the lilac pools that seemed to cradle his fragile soul, he knew the suggestion to be true. It meant that he was going to have to relive the pain that had torn his life apart, but it was the only way to free himself of it. He brushed a roughened hand across the soft skin of her cheek, and felt his heart skip a beat as the innocent flush adorned her innocent features.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and opened his soul.

"When I first arrived on Tatooine, I was already enslaved. I lived the first 6 years of my life here following orders in order to survive. If I messed up, I was beaten. Being a child wasn't an excuse; the same was expected of me as was a man in his prime. My mother was my only refuge. But my masters weren't stupid. They knew they could only beat me so much before I couldn't work to capacity." His eyes flashed in frustration and despair. "Once they had broken down my body, they began to cripple my spirit." A faint smile crept across his face. "My mother was my security blanket, my hope. I was naïve enough to let them see it…" The hints of despair returned to his handsome face, leaving Myjera to fight back the unwelcome lump rising in her throat.

_Be strong for him._

She shifted herself again to straddle his lap, wishing only to be as close to him as possible. She was better able to look him in the eyes as he spoke, and she hoped he was feeling the strength she gained by being close to him, as well.

_**I'm here, Lúic. Take your time. I won't leave you.**_

She draped her arms around his neck, her fingers gently playing with the sandy wisps that bushed his neck. She allowed her soft palms to leave a trail of warmth down his strong neck, allowing her hands to settle finally on the smooth skin of his chest. She pressed her hand over his steadily beating heart, envisioning the long strands of healing winding protectively around the broken organ. He closed his eyes gently at the sensation of her support, his hands subconsciously wrapping themselves gently around her tiny waist and gently rubbing the flat muscle on either side of her navel with his thumbs. He drew another deep breath before continuing his story.

"They'd beat her, too." He swallowed hard, closing his eyes tighter and gathering his thoughts, and instructed his emotions to remain as calm as possible. His lower lip quivered as he opened his mouth to reveal one of the few secrets that he had never been able to confide in anyone, including his mother and Obi-Wan.

"When I was 7, I had tried to run away from my master. Usually if the transmitter doesn't go off killing you first, the act is punishable by public execution." He let an angry smirk come across his features, unable to show any other sign of emotion without crashing. "But I was too valuable to them… They couldn't kill me… they…" He swallowed loudly again, wishing the events he was recounting were simply a nightmare that he would forget with time. He felt frightened and dirty as the horrific memory flooded into his overactive mind. He was forced to seal his eyes shut once more, for keeping them open would surely lead to a complete breakdown.

"They burnt my back and my hands and legs… slowly… they made my mother watch me scream…" Myjera was completely unnerved by the shaking hands that held her and the choked gasps that flew from his lips in desperation to keep his composure.

"They threw me into a dark, damp cell… It's only had a small hole in the wall to let me know whether it was night or day… It smelled horrible…rot, decay, mold…" He voice reduced to a barely-audible whisper, yet the urge to scream welled in his constricted throat. His lips twisted in a hateful snarl.

"The smell would have been a small price to pay to get rid of the light that fucking window had let in…"

He spat the words out angrily, causing Myjera to wince at his tone and the sudden, unconscious grip he held around her middle. He muttered a small apology for his cursing, but she quickly forgave him.

_I could think of a lot more colorful words for those bastards… _Myjera thought angrily.

"After a few days or so, my _Master_ brought my mom into the cell. He didn't tell her I was there, and he would have killed the both of us had I spoken up," he bit hard into his lip, drawing a single bead of blood at the corner of his mouth. Myjera winced at the sight of it, and quickly placed a kiss at the corner to heal the abrasion. He lifted her small hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles and on her smooth palms. He didn't have the strength to release them, so he held her hands in an attempt to hide his ashamed face.

"He told her that, if she didn't have another child to enslave, he would continue to torture me," He paused, trying to regain his failing voice as well as hold back the rivers that threatened to break through the weakening dam that kept his eyes dry. His hands shook uncontrollably, and Myjera had already long forgotten to hold back her tears.

"_He raped her in front of me…_"

The final statement had been released as a whisper, barely more than an exhaled breath, yet the words hit Myjera as powerfully as if Anakin had screamed them into her ear. His few escaped teardrops burned her wrist like acid, and she could hardly keep in the scream that threatened to retch from her dry throat. Anakin gagged on the taste of the salty liquid that burned his lips, and he moved to hastily wipe away the unwanted signs of the torture and consuming weakness within him. She could only stare disbelievingly at the broken man in front of her, utterly unaware of the rivers that stained her sallow cheeks. It felt like hours had passed before she could remember to breathe again. Her fingers had left white imprints in his strong, now shaking, shoulder, and her heart felt as if it had stopped beating altogether. They had taken his innocence that horrific day as plainly as if the cruel deed had been done directly upon him. She choked on the ball of disgust in her throat, unable to suppress the sobs that followed. Impossible to speak, she tried desperately to form coherent thoughts in her racing mindscape.

_**It's over… done… let it go… let me take it… you aren't evil… good… better than this… leave the darkness…. leave it behind you… let me take it away…**_

She pressed herself to him, allowing him to bury his ashamed face in her graceful neck. He felt her gently pulling on the unraveling ropes that held his emotional dam erect, his body shaking in the effort to keep his familiar hold on his emotions.

"I killed him… I just thought it…I wanted it and he just _died…_" he mumbled into her neck. It felt as though his hot tears were scalding her smooth skin, and she continued to sob quietly, wishing desperately to break down his walls.

_**Banish it, Anakin. The Darkside is a seductress and a cheat. No good can ever come from it. You are a Jedi, Ani. You're not a horrible person, nor are you anything less than deserving of the best life has to offer. You have the strength and love within you to banish the false power of the Darkside, but you can only do so if you rid yourself of the chains that it has bound around your soul. If you can do that, I'll make sure they never take hold of you again…**_

She felt his silent acknowledgment as she continued to rub his neck and shoulders in hope to calm both of their frayed nerves. It took many minutes before either had composed him/herself enough to speak again.

"I saw a little girl in town today, running from an older man. She looked just like you… so pretty…" She felt his lips curve into a smile as he placed a kiss on her collarbone. "Seeing her made me think of us," she felt him hesitate, and grow shy again, but the smile remained, "of our future children, Owen and Beru's baby…"

Myjera smiled to herself, but grew worried again as she felt Anakin's smile dissolve. Tears began to seep through the gauzy linen of her shirt, and she closed her eyes and hoped that soon his pain would leave him.

"What about our children?" she asked gently, hoping to brighten his mood. She felt his shoulder blades expand as he took a deep breath.

"The little girl ran past me… she only go about 20 meters away when…" He stopped, trembling again, and felt his composure slip again through his long fingers. He felt weak and vulnerable, and he knew that if he managed to get the words out, he would lose control completely.

"I was playing a little scene in my head," he whispered, "that she was ours, and that she was laughing as she ran instead of crying…" She smiled at the sweetness of his daydreams, knowing that she had often has similar ones herself.

"The man stopped chasing her suddenly… I remember he ducked under an archway. I started to go after the little girl to help her…" He could hardly get the last word out. Myjera was startled when she felt one of the chains break.

"Shhh… It's ok Ani… she got away, it's ok now…" She soothed, confused as to why he was vigorously shaking his head.

"NO!" He yelled, nearly screaming in sadness and agony. Myjera was startled in spite of herself, and she quickly mumbled her apologies.

"No," Anakin stated more gently, aware that he had lost his battle. He felt as if he would vomit at any minute. "She didn't get away…" He said through clenched teeth. Myjera frowned in confusion.

Anakin lowered his voice to a controlled whisper.

"Her transmitter blew."

Myjera couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped her parted lips, her shock holding her frozen in place. It took many minutes for her to regain the strength to wrap her thin arms around his shaking shoulders, holding his broken body, as well as his spirit, within her trembling hands. The thick chains that had held his emotions in check had worn down to thin threads, pulled taught under the strain. They began to snap violently, one by one, as his tears fell in rivers down her soft shoulder.

"I couldn't let Owen raise his baby here…" he shook his head determinedly, despite the look of pure loss and disbelief that stained his face, "they won't witness what I had to… Our children will _not _be slaves… I swear by my life…" He screamed hysterically, not realizing that he had stood up and was violently shaking the woman in front of him.

"_Anaquien_!" She yelled, bringing him back to present as she wrenched herself from his grip and went sprawling to the floor. She weakly raised her hand and whispered soft words, watching as her love backed up slowly to the wall, letting his legs give out beneath him as he slid, lifeless, to the cold, dirt-covered floor. His mouth moved, but no words came out.

_**I can't do this anymore. I'm all but dead… take the pain away… please…**_

She crawled silently on her hands and knees, nearly collapsing beside him. His bloodshot eyes turned toward her, breaking her heart again and again with the image of not a grown man, but a young boy. She drew herself slowly to her knees, gathering the strength that she knew she could not survive without, and reached her hand to close his sorrowful eyes. She submersed herself in the Force, allowing the energies to flow through her being like life-giving blood. Placing her left hand on his forehead, she whispered the ancient emblems to the heavens, placing her right hand over his rapidly beating heart as she finished the prelude. With one final push, the taught strings finally snapped, sending a near-crippling wave of pain through the open circle she had created between herself and Anakin. The emblems continued to flow from her lips as wave after wave of shuddering images flooded her open mind.

_Slavery_

_Death_

_Pain_

_Padmé_

_Fighting_

_Filth_

_Confusion_

_Loss_

_Abandonment_

_Darkness_

She fought them continually as they threatened to overtake her, imprisoning them within a cell in her mind as she defeated them. Nausea began to overwhelm her, and her body constantly threatened to shut down in the hopes of receiving the rest it so desperately needed. As she began to win the war raging within herself, her eyes began to glow hauntingly, illuminating the dark corner of the garage. The bile continued to rise in her throat as she slammed the last bit of darkness into the prison, her body trembling with exhaustion. Unable to hold them in any longer, her head finally flew backwards, her mouth releasing a blood-curdling scream as she spat out the cancerous energies into the stale air, the cloud of blackness swarming the two beings as soon as it was free. Using her last bit of strength, she formed a shield of light around herself and Anakin, straining as she waited for the parasitic darkness to die off without a host to thrive on.

Once she was sure that the last of the Darkness had been eliminated, she allowed herself to use the last of her strength to run outside into the open air, collapsing before she was able to get more than a meter outside of the door. She hardly remembered the heaves that wracked her body as she slowly gave in to the awaiting unconsciousness.

* * *

_AN- Myjera's people relied on spells and songs to more easily attune to the force. Myjera has since learned to do many things, such as easy healing techniques, lightsaber and weapon use, and force enhanced fighting moves, without the use of spells. Ancient spells and "magic" native to her people alone, however, still require the use of spells, made up by many combinations of emblems, almost like written symbols and/ or musical notes. A string of emblems together create a spell or melody that will induce a certain reaction in the force._


	10. A Change of Plans

Chapter 9

Anakin and Myjera sat in the garden, talking about plans for the future.

"So now I just have to figure out how to make the council accept me back into the temple." He stated with a grimace. _Easier said than done..._

"You can do anything that is asked of you, Anakin. They can't refuse you," she held back the urge to tell him to stay. She couldn't bear the thought of being alone. _Again._ She swallowed hard and suppressed her personal objections. "When will you leave?"

"As soon as I know that I have enough currency to secure a homestead on Coruscant for the family," he flashed a determined grin. "I've been saving. We could probably leave tomorrow if we wished. I just want to ensure that they'll have enough to hold them through until they find some work. Coruscant is in desperate need of mechanics..."

"You've had this all figured out for a while now, haven't you?" She smiled mirthfully at him.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, staring up at the ceiling of the cave. "Owen and Beru's child will never have to know this desolate place. Nor will ours..." Myjera smiled inwardly, relieved that he was able to set his mind to their future once again. "They can get a great education, live normal lives, away from the oppression of slavery," he continued, smiling as he saw a vision of two small children carrying books as they walked to the school south of the Temple. Myjera caught the image in her own mind, smiling at the small blonde boy with large blue eyes and the tiny girl with brown curls flowing down her back.

"I'm sure Murash and I could easily find work in the medicinal industry..." she added thoughtfully, happy to envision the new possibilities. She felt a sudden wave of dawning emanate from the man beside her. He caught himself, however, and quickly pulled the emotion away. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What is it?"

"I just... I was thinking... Well, it's only a _thought_..."

"_Anaquien..._" she smiled warningly. _**No secrets.**_

"All those questions, those mysteries that you need to have solved..." he played absent-mindedly with a stray strand of her hair. "Perhaps the Council or Obi-Wan can help. You're very strong with the Force, Mya..." He looked her in the eyes. "I have a feeling that we need you more than you need us." He drew in a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment while she waited patiently for him to conclude his thoughts.

"You have helped me through impossible hardships. But many more await me, and I don't believe I can endure them without you by my side." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I was wondering if you would be willing to join me at the temple." He eyes bored into hers, pleading silently.

It was now Myjera's turn to gather her thoughts. "But I have not been raised there, and I cannot easily be placed among the Jedi. I follow the books, the _ancient_ religion, Ani."

"All the more reason for them to accept you. They will want to know about your existence ."

Her feature suddenly twisted in sadness. "They will not accept our relationship..."

"They must," he interrupted determinedly. "I am volatile, and I'm not afraid to admit it. The Council is _well_ aware of this. You are my stability. They know what happens when that is taken away. I don't believe they would, _could_, separate us. I will fight for us more than anything else." His face was resolute and his eyes confirmed his determination. "I can't do this without you. I won't. I'll take care of you, you have my word," he pleaded.

She looked him in the eye, considering her choices carefully.

"I know you will," she smiled touching his face gently. He smiled, relieved, at her agreement.

"You know," she laughed, "we should probably tell the family... I don't suppose it would be courteous to drag them along with us without letting them have their imput..." He smiled lopsidedly.

"Already have. In fact, Owen and I have already bought a ship. We just have to fix it up."

_Clank… Clank…_

Myjera let one eye creep open at the clatter outside her window. Looking to the chrono beside her bed, she was unable to keep from releasing a groan at the early hour.

_It's 2 in the morning, for Force's sake!_

What was he thinking?

They had agreed to finish repairs on the _Angel's Song_ the following day, not necessarily at all unholy hours of the morning. When the repairs were finished, they would leave for Coruscant. Too many mysteries had been presented as of late, and now that Anakin was feeling stronger again they decided that they could only get answers if they were to leave their desert home. Of course the family grew worried- Beru was only a little over 2 months away from her due date, and Shmi was hoping to begin planning Anakin and Myjera's wedding as soon as he got the guts to officially ask her. The couple had their plan already established, however: They would leave to Coruscant and Anakin would make his case to the Council. Myjera also felt that she must try to have an audience with them as well, and perhaps they would be able to help her hone her abilities. While re-earning the Jedi's trust, Anakin could easily work as a mechanic until and if he was allowed back to the temple, and Myjera could easily find work as well. Anakin had told her about his mentorship with the Chancellor, and was sure that he could still take his offer for a place to stay until he got back on his feet. When everything stabilized, Anakin would ship the entire family to live with them.

Owen had been excited when they had presented to plan to the family. Beru had no problem with staying by his side, nor did she want to lose her best friend. Cliegg was a bit apprehensive, but soon agreed that it would be nice to get out of this place of crime and dust. Shmi was nervous, but announced her support for her son willingly. Murash knew that she would have to stay close to her adopted daughter if she were to fulfill her vow to always watch over her, and was secretly excited to leave the desert anyway.

The thought of the move even made Myjera nervous- Tatooine was the only planet she had known for 13 years, and the enormosity of the city-planet seemed endless compared to the stretching desert and dirty smuggler towns she knew so well.

_Stop being selfish!_

She would have Anakin's guidance, and he had more to face than she could ever imagine once they arrived at the Temple.

_Still, why is he working on the ship at this hour?_

Grabbing her brown robe, she rose slowly, stretching her arms above her head before padding silently along the cold, clay floor of her bedroom. She slipped her sandals onto her feet at the back door, then proceeded into the night.

Anakin yawned as he came out of the fresher, ready to rejoin Myjera in the pleasant dream he had been engrossed in before nature had so rudely called.

_Speaking of that sneaky force-witch…_

A sly smile crept across his face as he silently took an "accidental" left into her sleeping quarters. He closed the door behind him, then crept sneakily over to her bedside.

"Mya?" he whispered, catching the moonlight that reflected off the hilt of her lightsaber that lay on the sidetable. He couldn't help smiling to himself.

_There's evidence of her strength no matter where you look…_

He whispered her name again, the turned the lamp on dimly when he didn't receive an answer. A puzzled look washed over his features when he saw the mussed sheets and no sign of his love.

_Where is she?_

He hadn't passed her on the way to the fresher…

_Clank….Clank….._

His puzzlement turned into confusion and concern.

_Why would she be working on the cruiser at this hour?_

And why would she leave her weapon if she were out there alone? She was smarter than that…

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

Grabbing her lightsaber from her nightstand and quickly acquiring a robe and his own weapon as well, he slipped on his boots and ran outside.

"Anakin! What on this gods-forsaken planet do you think you're doing!? We can finish this tomorrow… well _today…_ It's 2 in the morning!"

The noise continued, but she received no other reply. A strange sensation ran through her blood.

"Ani?"

_Why can't I feel him? He hasn't used his shields since I healed him…_

Myjera felt her senses turn to high alert, and she quickly began to survey the darkness that surrounded her.

It was only then that she caught the unfamiliar presence behind her, and she was unable to fully react in time to stop the armored arm that wrapped itself around her middle, pinning her slender arms to her sides. Her mouth opened to release a piercing cry, but it was quickly silenced by a foul-smelling, wet cloth presses painfully to her lips. She grew slightly dizzy by the strange fumes, but continued to writhe furiously in her attacker's arms. She stopped only once to deliver a swift scissor-kick over her shoulder to her attacker's head. He recoiled only for a moment, giving her only a few seconds to run before hastily tackling her retreating form to the rough sand. She fought the nausea and dizziness that threatened to consume her, and continued to yell and squirm in an attempt to elude the metal strikings of the Mandalorian armor that her attacker wore. Her strength was no match for his enormous size, however, and he soon had her tiny wrists pinned painfully about her head.

"You're a feisty one, aren't ya?" he laughed menacingly, his voice distorted by the hard helmet that covered his head. He continued to hold both wrists with one massive hand, reaching down and pulling a syringe from his bet with the other. Myjera's eyes grew wide with fear as she writhed and screamed in protest. She screamed Anakin's name, only to be silenced as the needle bruised her arm.

_No… please, no… …. Anakin… where are you…. …_

Anakin's head snapped in the direction her plea had come from, and he immediately ran towards the desperate cry. It wasn't long before he caught sight of a strange silhouette loading a familiar body onto the back of a speeder. Seeing the threat of the Jedi headed towards him, the kidnapper opened fire on Anakin, who easily deflected the volley. Annoyed and not willing to put off his escape any longer, the attacker mounted his speeder and disappeared into the distance.

"I just don't understand. Why now? Why _her…_" Anakin was weary after searching the entire town of Mos Eisely for signs of where Myjera's attacker might have taken her.

"He must have a ship! They could be planets away by now…" He sighed deeply, completely at a loss as he put his face in his hands.

"I don't know what else there is to do, Ani," Shmi stated, putting her arm lovingly around her son's sagging shoulders. "No one has seen anything. She's a smart girl. She'll find a way of contacting us. Until then, you, Cliegg and Owen should try to repair the ship, in case we need it."

"I'll make sure Threepio has all of his sensors open to receive a transmission," Beru offered, squeezing Anakin's hand in support. He could only give a half-smile in return, but he couldn't help but appreciate his family's efforts. Shmi gave him a last kiss on the cheek before standing and proceeding to the kitchen.

"I might as well make some breakfast. I'll pack something away for your rescue trip too," Shmi stated determinedly, already pulling things out of the cupboards. Murash made her way into Myjera's quarters.

"I'm going to gather some belongings for when you find her. A bacta kit might come in handy too…" She rambled to herself, throwing everything into a bag. Owen returned to the room with toolbox in hand.

"Here, take this," he said, handing the items to Anakin. "I'm gonna run into town and get more spares in case we need them. Don't worry," He looked at Anakin, patting him on the shoulder, "I'll keep a close lookout for anything suspicious."

"C'mon son," Cliegg offered his had to help Anakin stand. "Let's go get her humming."

"I have completed your orders, my Master," he said reverently, not daring to look up from under his dark hood at the being that stood before him. "Fett has the girl and is on his way to meet me on Geonosis."

"Well done, Lord Tyranus," he answered, a horrible grin crossing his crooked features. "She shall draw Skywalker right into my trap." Dooku cringed at his master's evil cackling, but quickly hid his emotions.

"What is thy bidding once I have them both?"

"Bring them both to me," The dark lord answered, his dark cloak swirling around his feet as he circled his apprentice.

"The death of the witch will be enough to turn young Skywalker, if the act doesn't kill him itself."

_Oww_…_.Definitely gonna regret that later…_

She slowly opened her eyes to the bright lights that surrounded her, trying to get some kind of bearing of where she was.

_An old ship, that's for sure…_

She winced as she tried to lift her arms, unable to move her left due to the enormous bruise that covered the space between her shoulder and her elbow.

_That'll teach me to squirm during an injection…_

Finally on her feet, she scanned her surroundings, detecting her capturer to be the only lifeform aboard.

_How long have I been unconscious? And where's…_

Anakin. He wasn't with her. Which meant he was worried sick, flipping out, or both.

_Information._ _Where is he taking me?_

Scanning the cargo hold, she saw no sign of her kidnapper, nor did she see an information console. Calming herself, she locked her attention on the force signature of her attacker, sighing with relief when she discovered he wasn't force-sensitive.

_At least I have one advantage. _

"I'm sure he won't mind telling me some information…" She whispered to herself, allowing herself to make a few "suggestions".

"That should just about do it. Fire her up!" Owen yelled, after screwing the panel shut. Anakin was quick to reply, and let out a victorious whoop when the engines hummed smoothly.

"Haha! What a team!" Cliegg smiled, patting his son on the back.

"Now all we do is wait…" Anakin replied, unable to stop the smile from slowly disappearing from his lips.

_**God I miss you, Angel. Where are you?**_

_**Anakin…**_

Owen let out a chuckle when he saw his brother's eyes turn to blue saucers.

"What is it? You look li…"

"Shhhh!"

_**What in the seven Hells happened!?**_

_**I've been captured by a bounty hunter named Jango Fett…**_

_**Why?! A bounty hunter…**_

_**Can you calm down so I can tell you what I know!?**_

_**I'm sorry… I've just been worried sick… and we've fixed the ship to come rescue you… I've been so lost… we've never been…**_

_**Ok, Ani. I know the feeling. I'm ok. I'm not hurt. I was only knocked out for a while. Bad headache and sore arm, that's about it.**_

_**Where are you?**_

_**Fett's**_ _**on his way to a planet called Geonosis. He's to hand me over to someone named Tyranus from **__**there. He…**_

_**What's happening?**_

_**We're under fire… or in an asteroid belt… or possibly both…**_

_**Angel… stay with me…**_

_**I can't even hear myself think, Anakin. Just be careful. Something's not right. Don't get caught. Please.**_

_**I'll be there soon. I love you.**_

_**I love you too, Anaqien.**_

Anakin allowed a smirk to cross his lips.

"I love it when she says that."


	11. New Alliances

Chapter 11

Myjera slowly came out from behind the large crates she had been using as a block from the objects falling in the cargo hold. A bit shaken, but otherwise okay, she focused her mind and vowed to keep her guard up from here on in. Anakin should arrive on the planet within the next few hours, and she wanted to make her escape as easy as possible. It was only the opening hatch that finally caught her attention. A slight fear welled within her at the sight of his armor, but it could have been fairly easy to just dispense of him.

_No,_ she finally decided. _It would be better for him not to know my strengths until the time comes to leave this place._

He took one step into the hold, a pair of bindings in his left hand. Looking at the small girl in front of him, he smiled beneath the helmet at the thought of even having to restrain her.

_I could carry her underneath one arm…_

"Will you cooperate, or am I going to have to use these?" He gestured, noticing the girl's flinching at the sound of his metallic voice. She stood in fear for a moment, but soon shook her head in denial.

"No, Sir. I'll cooperate…" Myjera stated with an induced shudder in her voice. _Way to act like a 6 year old…_

"Good. Come on then. Don't wanna keep him waiting…"

_Tyranus? _The name reappeared within her mind. _Perhaps I should shield my force-sensitivity as well…_

Gathering herself quickly, she proceeded out of the hatch and followed her capturer through the barren land. She saw many columns of steam ahead, and was careful to memorize her surroundings on all sides.

_I don't understand. Why do they want me, of all people?_

Stopping suddenly, Myjera's eye's widened at the sensations coursing through her. A sudden pain ran through her side as the darkness dizzied her. She gritted her teeth as the feeling slowly abated, but didn't disappear completely.

_Someone's here. Something's wrong…_

"Is there a problem?"

She looked up at the bounty hunter, quickly erasing all evidence of suspicion from her face.

"No sir, I just had a cramp… I'm sorry sir…" She looked away, hoping that she hadn't given anything away.

"Keep up." The sun glinted off his helmet as he turned sharply and continued to the opening of the cavern ahead. His steps quickened, and Myjera found herself taking two steps to his every one. She centered all of her focus on remembering the direction in which she was being led, but the multiple paths and numerous stalactites all looked the same, and she soon found herself disoriented. They stopped at a stone doorway after walking for about a half hour, and Myjera was just searching her surroundings when the door opened in front of her. The sharp stab in her side returned when she caught sight of the dignified man behind the door. Fett seemed to simply ignore her.

"I have your brat, Dooku." He said sharply, yet she caught a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Thank you, Jango. You may take your son and clean up. You are welcome to stay for the execution," The man replied, a dark smile crossing his once-gentlemanly features.

_Execution! Who's execution?_

"I wouldn't miss it," The bounty hunter smiled beneath his helmet, and then turned on his heels to proceed down the adjacent tunnel. Myjera didn't bother to watch him leave, focusing all of her attention to the man in front of her. He turned abruptly and walked back into his chambers.

"Come in, child."

His voice had been kind, but dark undertones could be felt that only a force-sensitive could have picked up. There was something out of place, and the pain within her side had spread like wildfire to her veins. She stepped slowly into the small cavern careful to take in every inch of her surrounding. Something about this man was eating away at her.

_I don't trust you…_

"There's no need to."

Myjera's eyes widened at his telepathy, but she quickly returned herself to the black stare she had been holding. The man smiled at her, and seated himself at a desk of sorts in front of her.

"There's no need to keep up with your little charade, my dear. Please," he indicated the seat across from him. "Make yourself comfortable."

Myjera took the three steps in front of her and placed her had lightly on the back of the gnarled wood. It took a great amount of self-control to keep from snatching her hand away at the immense feeling of darkness and despair that emanated from the object.

"Pardon me, Sir," she smiled politely, despite her reservations, "but I'd prefer to stand."

"As you wish," he smiled again, secretly delighting in her discomfort.

_Yes Master. She could be a powerful ally…_

Dooku gave another Myjera another look, being sure to keep his diplomatic air.

"I'm sorry to have awakened you in the middle of the night…"

"Why am I here?" She interrupted, tired of the intricate web of deceit that was being weaved around her. The ability to exchange pleasantries had diminished with the growth of the dark emptiness within her.

Dooku seemed quite surprised for a moment, before resettling into his guise.

"Your healing services are renowned throughout many systems," he stated half-reverently, rising from his seat as he spoke. "I'm afraid that you are more widely known in the galaxy than that of which you are aware…" He folded his arms behind his back looking at the young maiden as he spoke. Myjera found she could no longer hide her suspicions.

"And so you had to kidnap me?" She stated, not bothering to hide the quiet contempt that weighted her normally melodic voice. Dooku frowned.

"There must have been a mistake, a miscommunication. I only wished to have you here as soon as possible… I…"

"Then why do I stand here, wasting my time, talking to a _traitor_?" She interrupted again, realizing it was useless to hide her emotions. "I am sorry, Dooku. But I have no cure for a blackened heart."

His countenance immediately lost much of its compassion.

_About that, you are wrong._

"You would be wise not to cross me, Miss Tiquestua. I am far more powerful than you wish to imagine." He stood before her, looking down upon her from his full height. Much to his amusement, she lost none of her certainty.

"And I, Lord _Tyranus,_" she spat, "would ask the same of you."

His eyes lost their charisma as he decided he had had enough. He pushed a small button on his desk console as he gathered his robe.

"You shall have no problem finding your way out," he stated, as two Geonosian guards took hold of her arms and began to lead her out. "I fear I can no longer guarantee your release, nor can I stop you from joining Kenobi in the arena this afternoon."

The doors slammed shut behind her, leaving her to gape in shock at her newest discovery.

_They have Obi-Wan?_

After being led down a number of endless tunnels, Myjera was finally thrown unceremoniously into a holding cell before the clay doors slammed behind her. In the center of the room, Obi-Wan Kenobi was held in a restraint field, unable to turn anything but his head in any particular direction,

"There's no need to waste your time," he stated, a hint of pain in his voice. "I will not join Dooku and his minions." He turned slowly toward where Myjera was standing.

"I am glad, Master Kenobi," she smiled, bowing in respect to the Jedi, "for I refuse to, as well."

Slight puzzlement, as well as amusement, crossed his worn features.

"I'm sorry, M'Lady, but I don't believe we've been introduced." Myjera smiled in relief.

"Forgive me, Master. My name is Myjera, although you may call me Lily, if you wish…"

"I believe Lily will do just fine. However, you needn't address me as 'Master'."

She allowed herself to lower her head.

"My apologies, Master Kenobi; however I'm afraid I would feel that I was not giving you the proper respect, from one Jedi to another. I believe you deserve as much."

Obi-Wan bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you M'la- _Lily_; but I don't believe we have met. I would remember seeing a face like yours in the Temple, although I may be becoming forgetful in my old age," he smiled politely.

"Anakin seems to have that effect on people…" she smiled, unnerved by Obi-Wan's look of mixed confusion and… _sadness_. Myjera found herself quickly regretting her tactless words. "Forgive me, Master. I should think before I speak."

"You know Anakin?" he asked in disbelief. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at the sound of his name. A slight loneliness swept through her as his image appeared in her mind. She hadn't been away from him for more than a few hours since he had returned almost a year before.

"Yes, Master Kenobi. He was an old friend of mine before he left Tatooine to join the Order. Since he's returned, we've become… well…" she paused, looking for exactly the right word. She couldn't help the slight blush that adorned her cheeks. Obi-wan smiled wearily.

_Anakin never really changes…_

"Lifemates?" he finished for her, slightly probing her mind. Myjera smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, actually…"

_I should have known that Anakin would always follow his heart. I wish I had accepted the fact beforehand…_Obi-Wan thought.

"Then he is doing well?" he asked, unable to detain the hope that laced his tone and expression. Myjera smiled, aware that all the pain Anakin had been through had been faced and finally dealt with.

"Yes, he is," she stated, relieved that she could finally be certain in her response. A small smile crossed Obi-Wan's eyes. A small voice told her that there was something that this man in front of her needed to hear. She paused before finally speaking.

"And he misses you, very much."

Obi-Wan remained silent, his emotions unapparent underneath his stoic façade.

"It seems a lot has changed in a year," he said. Myjera stood in front of the Knight, circling him slowly as he rotated in the beam.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning," She said, giving a comforting smile to the worn man before her.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "The beginning is usually the best place to start."

"So Dooku is leading this Separatist movement…" Myjera stated deductively, still circling Obi-Wan. He frowned.

"Or so it seems." He winced at the shock that reverberated through his right arm. Myjera bit her lip in frustration, looking at the console beneath the energy field for the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry, Master," she apologized again, sorrow crossing her young features. "I can't figure out how to free you from your restraints."

"That won't be necessary."

Myjera turned to the familiar voice as Dooku stepped into the cell. Her eyes slanted in mistrust. Dooku ignored her as he turned his attention to the Knight.

"This is your last chance, Kenobi. Join me, or I cannot prevent the execution from continuing as planned." He couldn't suppress the evil smile that adorned his face. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to drag the child down with you…"

A look of contempt crossed Obi-Wan's features.

"You'd be wise not to refer to the young woman as a child. She's far more powerful than your conceited mind wishes to believe. And no," he stated firmly, "I will not join you."

With a wave of Dooku's hand, the force field suddenly shut itself down, releasing the weary knight as he fell to the dirt floor below him.

"Very well, then. Guards!" He gestured to Obi-Wan, "bind him and prepare him for his death."

"Count," Jango appeared from around the corner. "You wished to know when Skywalker arrived." Myjera's eyes widened.

"Ahh, very good," Dooku managed a sinister smile.

"Then prepare her for execution as well."

"No!" Myjera screamed, as the guards took hold of her as well.

_**Anakin! It's a trap! You have to leave this place…**_

_**I've come this far, Mya. I'm not leaving without you.**_

_**They're going to try to capture you!**_

_**And they've sentenced you to death. We both know I'm NOT letting that happen. **_

_**Ani? **_

_**Anaqien!**_

_**Damn him and his stubborn, mule-headed ways…**_

"Swearing isn't going to help us now, my dear." Obi-Wan gave a knowing smile. "I should know better than to ask this, but he wouldn't do anything rash, would he?"

Myjera could only give a raised eyebrow in reply.

_**Please be careful… I love you, Ani.**_

She let out a sharp cry as the shock from the spear they prodded her with bit into her back. Her short journey ended as they unceremoniously threw her into the cart beside Obi-Wan. He looked to her, unable to hide the Father-like expression that mirrored his feelings within.

"Stay close to me. I will use all of my power to protect you," he stated sincerely.

Myjera smiled in return.

"And I, you, Master Kenobi."


	12. Begun, the Clone War Has

Ch. 12

Word of advice- you may want to watch the last half hour of AOTC in order to get the most out of the retelling of this chapter.

Anakin crouched in the shadows of the entrance tunnel, watching in silent frustration as two Geonosian guards lifted Myjera's shackled hands above her head and tied the end of her chain to a tall column. To her left, his former Master found himself in a similar position.

_How did we always manage to get ourselves into trouble like this? I suppose nothing really has changed at all…_

The crowd was alive with buzzing wings and clicking chatter, like a solid piece of sandstone that squirmed in your hand. The chaos was only heightened when Dooku and Poggle the Lesser stepped into their balcony, the Geonosian leader raising his hand for silence as he pompously declared the beginning of the execution.

The ground shook beneath Anakin's feet as the crowd cheered wildly and the heavy gates opened to reveal an enormous Reek and an agitated Acklay being herded by electric shock toward the two defenseless Jedi in the middle of the arena. Focusing its attention immediately on Obi-Wan, the acklay wasted no time in making its way over to the Knight. Myjera released a smirk, in spite of the impending danger.

"I think she's taken a liking to you, Master Kenobi," she laughed mirthfully. He gave a lopsided half-grin in return.

"Why do I always seem to attract the ugly ones?" he shot back, jumping just in time to avoid the stab of the acklay's clawed leg. Myjera continued to smile as she launched herself into the air, landing on the top of the column just as the reek struck where she had been standing a second before. Gathering her balance on the shaking beam, she closed her lavender eyes and allowed the force to flow through her, exhaling as the shackles broke from her wrists and fell to the dust below. Taking a glance in Obi-Wan's direction, she allowed herself a moment of relief to see him holding his own.

_**Nice one!**_ She sent, as he threw his stolen spear into the beast's shoulder.

_**Well you're not doing so bad yourself!**_ He replied, allowing her a nod before returning his attention to the predator in front of him.

She took a deep breath as she followed the reek pacing below her. Focusing her attention on the animal, she slowly descended the column. The reek shuddered as he released the violent energy he had pent up within, feeling suddenly calm and ready for a nap. He only allowed a slight tremor when he felt her gentle hand on his nose.

"Good Boy," she cooed, patting the creature on the neck. She stole a glance at the occupants in the balcony, delighting in the shocked and angered expression worn by the viceroy of the Trade Federation. Lowering her graceful arms to the ground, the creature before her gently obeyed her command, lying down contently in front of her. She climbed carefully onto the beast's back, allowing him to stand again before she steered him in the direction of the fleeing Obi-Wan. Reaching out her arm to him, she flung the master onto the animal's back behind her, just as the acklay stabbed the dirt in anger where the Jedi had been milliseconds before.

"Thank you," he stated, with slight amusement in his voice. He frowned slightly as a familiar presence entered his senses. "Someone's here…"

"I know," she answered, as a nexu was released to finish them off. "And he's going to get an earful once we get out of this mess."

Obi-Wan couldn't help the smile that overwhelmed his features. _And he thought my lectures were difficult to endure…_

Seeing the cat-like beast charging toward them, Myjera threw up her arms in an attempt to throw the animal back. The nexu had already leapt at them, however, and the young woman let a cry escape from her lips as she anticipated the sharp claws slashing through her exposed skin. A familiar hum and a bright white flash signaled her to release the breath she had been holding, slowly opening her eyes to see the handsome man standing before her. Obi-Wan reached out an arm to the savior.

"What kept ya?" he asked with a smile- one that Anakin was unable to keep from returning as he was pulled onto the reek's back.

"Well you see, Master, I met this amazing young woman; she's really quite fetching. Smart too…" He grinned, allowing himself to be pulled onto the beast behind his mentor.

"Ok, enough," Obi-Wan sighed in amusement. "This could go on forever."

"I have much to tell you, Master," Anakin stated, "but I'm afraid we can't do so here." He suppressed a grin as he pulled the metal cylinder from his cloak. "Please try not to lose it again; this weapon is your life…" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his former padawan's joke, relieved to feel the cool metal hilt safely in his palm.

"I never thought I'd see the day…"

"For you, my love," Anakin produced Myjera's weapon with a grin, unable to suppress the laugh that escaped his lips at her slightly embarrassed frown. He shook it at her scoldingly before she snatched it from his hands.

"Don't get smart, Anakin Skywalker," she reprimanded him. "Ignoring me doesn't put you in very high standings." She let a smile form on her lips as Anakin's smirk turned into a pout.

"You've got a lot of making up to …" She cut herself off suddenly, as destroyer droids surrounded the beast they sat on. The reek slowed to a stop as the three Jedi grasped the hilts of their weapons. Myjera couldn't help but smile, however, as she felt a strong presence of light surround her and her companions. The silver flecks in her lavender eyes shone in the sunlight as she powered up the silver blade of her weapon.

"We've got company!" she brought the two men to attention.

"Look!" Anakin pointed to the streams of blue and green that littered the arena, creating chaos in the stands.

"Just in time," Obi-wan stated with a relieved grin as he dismounted the beast and lifted Myjera to the dusty ground, lending a hand to Anakin as well. Their moment of peace was short lived, however, as the steady beat of the droid army's march grew louder with their approach. Obi-Wan ignited his weapon instinctively, pushing Myjera behind his back. Anakin smiled as she instead joined him at his side, giving him incentive to allow the white light to stream from the cylinder in his hand. Obi-Wan looked warily to his former apprentice.

"Can she handle this?" he asked, not bothering to hide the look of doubt that crossed his fatherly features. Anakin smiled and squeezed her tiny hand that fit so well in his own.

"She'll have no problem covering our backsides."

Obi-Wan's doubt was soon dispensed as he watch the young woman confront the droids. Every swing of her blade was accurate and efficient, her gown flowing around her dancing ankles as she blocked every blast that came her way. Anakin stood his ground directly beside her, the couple easily covering for any holes in the other's defenses. Her style effortlessly complimented his own talents, and Obi-Wan decided that it would be a pleasure to sit and watch them, if he hadn't had his own destroyers to worry about. It wasn't long before Master Mace Windu had joined him in defense against the droid army, which was quickly closing in around the group of Jedi. His relief was short lived, for Master Windu soon left his side to battle the Bounty Hunter that had hunted Obi-Wan on the way to Geonosis. Only when the droids split in front of him did he get a "break"- finally slaying the troublesome acklay in turn. Anakin and Myjera were soon pushed back into the shrinking circle of survivors, focusing all of their attention on the three super battle droids that had taken a liking to them. A slightly shocked look adorned Master Windu's face, as he viewed for the first time the exotic young woman who wielded the sacred weapon with such grace.

"It's a long story, Master," Obi-Wan said with a smile. "One I will gladly retell once we get out of this mess."

After being engrossed in the battle, the Jedi again found themselves caught off-guard by the sudden cease in fire. Above them, a familiar voice rang high above the arena.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly; worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender, and your lives shall be spared."

Mace Windu's answer was immediate, and not one Jedi disagreed with his reply.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku." He spat. A moment of silence filled the enormous cavern as the tension built among the battle-ready keepers of peace.

"Then," Dooku finally replied, a false sadness weighing in his distinguished voice, "I'm sorry old friend."

Myjera felt her hands tightly grip her lightsaber as the droids focused their lasers at the small group once more. Time seemed to stand still as she stepped slightly in front of Anakin, the words her mother spoke before her death in the atmosphere above Tatooine replaying like a broken holograph inside her head.

: _Protect him at all costs_. :

Anakin felt something change in the woman at his side; something _shifted._ A sudden pulse raced through the arena, as the hum of engines filled his ears. All eyes turned in the direction of the approaching transports, relieved by the counterfire and protection the clone army now provided. One by one, the survivors escaped death once again. Anakin followed his former master into the nearest transport, lifting his tiny partner into his arms as well. The three Jedi allowed themselves a moment to breathe as the ship lifted above the arena. Shock immediately registered on their faces as they witnessed the battle continuing outside the walls of the cavern, and the scope of the war became clear. Anakin turned to the lady in front of him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, running his fingers through the silken strands of her hair. She turned her chin and looked into the worried oceans that peered back at her.

"I'm fine," she smiled reassuringly, "as long as you are."

The ship jolted slightly, causing the Jedi to catch their balance.

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan instructed, as Anakin followed his lead and grabbed a handhold. He wasted no time pulling Myjera tightly to his chest with his free hand. Looking out in front of them, he noticed a hole in the enemy's defenses.

"Aim right above the fuel cells," he instructed the clone pilot, who quickly obliged.

"Good call, my…uh, _old_ padawan…" Obi-Wan encouraged Anakin, trying to shrug off the discomfort he felt in the slight tension between them. Myjera clung tightly to Anakin's waist as the war continued to rage in valleys below them. Seeing the threat in the familiar orbs before him, Obi-Wan quickly shouted more instructions to the clone captain.

"Attack those Federation Starships. Quickly!" he commanded, only releasing the tension in his shoulders when the ship went up in flames behind him. It wasn't long before another enemy crossed before them.

"Look over there!" he shouted, pointing in the direction of the speeder flanked by two protectors.

"It's Dooku," Anakin recognized with disgust. "Shoot him down!"

"We're out of rockets, Sir," the clone trooper stated in reply.

"Follow him!" He commanded firmly. Myjera bit her lip before bluntly stating what was on her troubled mind.

"He's a Sith."

Anakin and Obi-Wan gawked at her in shock.

"What?!"

"You're sure…"

"Don't ask how I know," she settled the two men in front of her. "But I've felt it. The three of us will not be able to defeat him alone. We will need help." Obi-Wan shook his head in response.

"There isn't time. Anakin and I will handle this. We'll need you to watch our backs." Unable to see the two shooters break from their formation, Myjera released her hold on Anakin as she began to emphasize her point. The transport jolted suddenly as the attackers made a direct hit, throwing Myjera from Anakin's grasp and out the open side to the sand below.

"Myjera!" Anakin screamed, his arms still held out as if to catch her. He crouched at the edge in stunned silence as her lifeless body lay stationary in the sand. Obi-Wan made his way to Anakin's side, awaiting the familiar tantrum and protest that would accompany a situation like this one. Yet nothing came from Anakin's lips. Obi-Wan placed his hand precariously on Anakin's shoulder, as if he would explode at any moment- but Anakin remained as a statue.

"She will be alright, Anakin. She can take care of herself. We must face Dooku. If we do not she is in far more danger than she is now." Obi-Wan watched as Anakin nodded his head in acceptance. "As are you."

"Yes, Master," Anakin whispered, surprising Obi-wan by the calm sadness in his voice. "I just need her by my side more than you could even know…" he bit his lip.

"Help me confront Dooku," Obi-Wan asked, as Anakin looked at him with the large blue eyes of that lost little boy he had known eleven years before. The magnitude of her relationship with his former apprentice became clear to the aging Master, and dozens of revelations occurred within his weary being.

"If we catch him, I give you my word I will convince the council to allow her to _stay_ by your side." Obi-Wan stated sincerely. Accepting Obi-Wan's hand, Anakin nodded in agreement as he pulled himself to his feet.

Myjera groaned, as she slowly came back to consciousness.

"Are you all right?" asked a trooper, who helped her to her feet.

"Yes," she replied, rubbing her temples, trying to remember where she had left off. Her mouth popped open in a gasp as she formulated her plan.

"Please, I must get to Master Yoda, it's urgent!" She grabbed the clone's armor. "And we'll need a transport ready to leave for that hangar as soon as we arrive…"

"Right away, M'Lady. This way…"

Anakin and Obi-Wan leaped from the ship, weapons in hand. As they entered the hangar, they immediately came across the one person they were looking for.

"We'll take him together," Obi-Wan stated, waiting for Anakin's protest out of habit.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, momentarily taking Obi-Wan by surprise. He smiled at his master's face, only to be caught by a ripping pain through his entire body. He barely felt himself hit the wall and collapse into a lump as the blue lightning tore through his veins. Dooku then turned his attention on Obi-Wan, smiling evilly.

"As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now," He grimaced as he fired another round of lightning from his fingertips, "back down."

Obi-Wan held his saber steadily in front of him, blocking the deadly charge.

"I don't think so."

Wordlessly Dooku pulled his weapon from his belt, igniting the elegant yet deadly red blade. Within a few steps, the dance of the Jedi began. Slash after slash was deflected, and Obi-Wan suppressed the intimidation that threatened to consume his shaky piece of mind.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem…"

Obi-Wan continued to block Dooku's skilled attacks. Obi-Wan turned a slash aside and prepared himself for the next rain of blows.

"Surely you can do better!"

Obi-Wan found himself tiring after the day of hell that he had been through, and his hands shook more with every block. The moment he felt his defenses finally slip was the same instant that the searing pain ran through his arm and leg. Collapsing to the floor, he looked up in time to see Anakin fly across the hangar and block what was meant to be the final blow.

"Brave of you, Boy," Dooku acknowledged, as Obi-Wan called his saber to his open palm. "I would have thought you had learned your lesson." Anakin allowed himself a cocky smile.

"I am a slow learner…"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan caught his attention, tossing the saber into his apprentice's capable hands. Igniting it instantly, Anakin, went after Dooku. Swirling and parrying throughout the recesses of the hangar, Anakin simply went on with the routine when he lost the weapon in his left hand. Blow after blow was delivered, only to be pushed aside. Dooku delivered a powerful slash, bearing down with great strength as Anakin tried to push it as far away from his body as possible. His attempt was futile, however, as the Sith drove his blade across his opponent's side, skimming his ribs and ruining his concentration. Not wishing to waste his opportunity, Dooku threw Anakin across the cavern and into the wall, watching with satisfaction as he slid down next to his defeated master. He turned regally to walk away when he heard footsteps entering the hangar. He frowned when he caught sight of his former master and the young girl beside him.

Yoda turned his voice in a whisper to his companion.

"Tend to Master Kenobi and Anakin. Handle this alone, I will."

"Yes, Master," she nodded, keeping her distance from the Sith as she made her way to the two wounded Jedi. Luckily for her, Dooku paid her no mind as she laid her hands over their wounds.

"Master Yoda," He smiled with amusement.

"Count Dooku," the diminutive master sighed, leaning on his gimmer stick in front of him. Growing tired of being detained, Dooku allowed his smile to fall, gathering the dark forces into himself.

"You have interfered with our affairs for the last time," he stated, as he pulled two metal hangings from the wall and propelled them at his opponent. Yoda turned them both away.

"Powerful, you have become, Dooku. The Dark Side, I sense in you," Yoda replied, saddened by the turn of events.

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi," he replied with confidence, aiming his crooked fingers at the master in front of him, "Even _you._"

Yoda raised his own hand and quickly reflected the lightning, which Dooku redirected to the ceiling. The count frowned in frustration, and again released his anger on his troublesome adversary. Yoda gathered the force into himself, allowing it to dissolve the destructive lightning in his tiny hand.

"Much to learn, you still have." He stated, watching as Dooku lowered his arm to his waist.

"It is obvious that this contest can not be decided by our knowledge of the Force," he concluded, again freeing his weapon from his side, "but by our skills with a lightsaber."

Yoda looked at him with confidence, pulling aside his own robe and calling his saber into his hand. With a deep breath, Yoda launched his assault. He spun and reflected the Sith's blows at mind-boggling speeds, quickly succeeding in tiring his rival. Count Dooku's anger built within him as he held the tiny master in a lock.

"Fought well, you have, my old padawan…" Yoda stated, preparing himself for the final blow.

"This is just the beginning," Dooku stated, calling the large column to come crashing down on the three Jedi across the hangar. Yoda quickly turned off his weapon, calling the force within him to hold the heavy piece above the Jedis' heads.

_Oh no, you don't!_

Myjera allowed herself to run with lightning speed across the hangar, holding her ignited weapon to Dooku's throat a step before the door to his sailor.

"You will not leave this place alive," she stated confidently, "Unless it is with us." His lips curled in an amused snarl.

"You dare challenge me, child?" he turned to face her as she let him saunter back down the ramp. "I have fought three Jedi so far and have dispensed of them all." He ignited his red blade in front of her. "Do you wish to be the fourth?"

"I wish for you to stop hurting the ones I love." She stated before dealing the first offensive blow. Spinning and flipping she danced around him, forcing him to block in unstable positions. He smiled cruelly as he turned to face her once more, causing her to turn defensive.

"My master was right," he smiled at her frowning and determined face. "You would be a powerful ally."

"I will never be your ally, Dooku!" she spat, forcing herself out of the corner he had driven her into. On the side, Anakin watched in terror, cursing himself for his inability to move.

"Don't keep secrets, my dear. We both know that it will be his downfall if I were to kill you now…"

"He doesn't need me anymore, his heart is where it belongs." She pushed his blow aside. "But that doesn't mean I plan on giving my life to your weak blade."

His countenance became one of surprised amusement.

"The _Child of Light_ is destined to fall by a _weak blade_…" he stated, advancing quickly on her. "Isn't that an amusing concept..."

He forced her backwards with blow after blow, forcing her towards his solar sailor.

"You have meddled in our plans for the last time, Dear Angel," he snarled, continuing to rain down on her. "We should have dispensed of you when we killed your parents!"

A look of surprise anger registered on her face, as she brought her blade above her head to deliver a harsh blow.

What she didn't account for was the red beam that severed her middle.


	13. A Slight Detour

Chapter 13

Anakin didn't hear the blood curdling scream that escaped his lips. The hangar swirled around him, and he was unable to choke back the bile that rose to his throat. His limbs were frozen in their limp position, held paralyzed by the healing spell that his beloved angel had placed up his severed rib. He desperately tried to launch himself at the man who held the blade through her torso, smiling with a sick pleasure at his handiwork.

"Why don't you scream, my child? This blade must surely cause you great pain. Why not give in to death?" Dooku spat, his eyes glowing an eerie yellow as his hate consumed him. He watched as Myjera slowly lifted her head, ignoring the tears of pain that fell from her eyes.

"If you truly knew so much about the Prophecy," she strained through clenched teeth, trying to hide the rise in pitch caused by the unbearable wound that continued to burn through her, "You wouldn't have dared to strike me down."

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's hands help him to his feet, but never had he wanted to die like he had wished at that instant.

"Not my angel," he bit his lip, ignoring the blood that was drawn. Obi-Wan shut his eyes, painfully remembering this same painful moment a decade before on Naboo. Never before had his emotions threatened to engulf him as they did then; until this moment. It took all he had within him to break the spell over his left side, moving his legs slowly towards the young women who knelt in the center of the cabin. Yoda stood behind the two knights, trying his best to suppress their pain.

_The Child of Light, she may be. Interfere, I must not…_

"If I hadn't done so, my master surely would have. You should consider this a favor," Dooku smiled, yanking his weapon from her middle as she screamed in agony. She gasped for air and he hung his weapon upon his belt once more.

"You have done me no favor, Dooku," she half-screamed, still conscious of the ignited silver blade resting in her trembling hand. The Sith Lord did not notice the tiny movement of her fingers as she set her weapon as a stun blade.

"And why do you say that my dear? All you've ever wanted was to see your loved ones happy. The Dark side is consuming your partner even now. He shall become the second most powerful man in the universe, and yet you let you selfishness get in the way. You were all that was holding him back. Why shouldn't I kill you?"

His words tormented her, and she clung to life like an infant to its mother. She would not let this man corrupt Anakin, nor anyone else for that matter. She could only pray that the Prophecy she had lived and believed in would really come to pass.

"Because," she stated, whimpering in pain as she lifted her weapon above her head with her last bit of strength, aware of the unconsciousness that began to seep through her.

"You can't kill someone who cannot die."

Dooku's eyes widened in shock as her blade struck his ribs, giving into the darkness as he slumped to the floor. Myjera couldn't hold herself up any longer, and with a wave of her hand, she released the healing spell and collapsed.

The background behind her eyelids slowly became lighter as consciousness washed over her, making her fully aware of the ripping pain in her middle and back, as well as the strong hand that enveloped her own.

"Shh. I'm here Mya. I'm here," she heard his baritone voice fill her senses, his light permeating her soul simultaneously. Her mouth was dry, and it took many attempts before she was able to speak.

"Where are we?" she asked, aware of the sterile, metal surroundings.

"We're en route to Coruscant- we'll be able to do more for you at the Temple," Obi-Wan stated, making his presence known. "But for now you must rest. You've given us all quite a scare."

"How's your arm?" she asked, finally turning her head painfully to the side. Obi-Wan gave a disapproving smile.

"It will be much better when you stop worrying about old men and focus on helping yourself."

"Hey!" Anakin piped in, mocking offense. "Watch who you're calling old." He turned his boyish smirk to the broken young woman in front of him, running his thumb gently across the smooth back of her hand. "You, my love, have a lot of explaining to do. Master Obi-Wan and Yoda seem to excel at giving vague answers." He kissed her hand gently, trying his best to hide the pain and worry in his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, Anakin," she replied, fighting unconsciousness. "I promise to explain everything at the Temple. I know I scared you, but I'll be alright…"

"Rest. I love you," he cut her off, looking down to hide the grief on his face for his fallen angel. Myjera could only muster the strength to squeeze his hand before the darkness consumed her once again.

They sat in silence for another while, the beeping of her health monitor ringing loudly in the sterile cabin. It was Obi-Wan who finally spoke.

"You need rest, Anakin. There's no way around it." Anakin shook his head in a daze.

"I can't leave her side," he reached up to brush a stray strand of ebony from her cheek. His blue eyes glazed over in confusion. "I can't help feeling that she might leave me. That wound would have killed every other man in the universe. Why didn't it kill her?"

"The answer, we cannot know for sure, until she has awakened from surgery."

The men turned their heads toward the diminutive master who now stood in the doorway, flanked on either side by the Temple Healing staff. A young apprentice came forward and activated the hover control on the side of her cot, gently pushing the bed out the side door and over the temple landing platform. Anakin stood slowly and followed his two masters to the place he had called home for a decade. Slowly, the details filled his weary mind, the simple molding of the doorframe becoming instantly familiar to his senses.

_And now I have her by my side…_

He couldn't help but despair slightly, as there was no guarantee that the Council would allow it to stay that way.

_One step at a time._

The procession led straight to the infirmary, gathering no shortage of stares from padawan and master alike. Once inside, the Master Healers shut the door behind them, sending the young apprentice to gather the supplies needed for surgery. Anakin, more than slightly upset at his exclusion, sat right outside the sliding doors, ignoring the pain in his ribs and slumping anyway. Obi-Wan sat at his side, hoping that his former apprentice and friend would still accept his wordless support. The hours passed slowly, and Anakin drew himself into meditation to calm his frayed nerves and lend his support to the woman who was fighting for her life in the room behind him. Over 5 hours had passed before Mace Windu's sure footsteps entered the room. Obi-Wan stood and bowed, acknowledging the Master Jedi.

"Count Dooku has been imprisoned. The ysalamiri was successful in dulling his intonation to the force. He shall undergo interrogation by the Council tomorrow, followed by the high members of the senate."

"Very good," Yoda nodded, turning to Anakin, who had ended his meditation.

"A great favor, Myjera has done for the Republic. Wish to meet with the two of you, the Council does." He stated, unable to finish the details due to the appearance of Master Healer Can'doa. The doors slid shut behind her as she removed the protective layer from her robes.

"I can't explain it, Master. We were able to regenerate the damaged organs, but the rest seems to be healing on its own. I can't fathom how she was able to survive- everything would have… _should have_… shut down completely!" Master Can'doa appeared completely baffled. "She wasn't even paralyzed, and the blade split her spine in half!"

Yoda exchanged a knowing look with Mace Windu, who nodded in agreement.

"How long until she is fully recovered?" Mace asked. The Master Healer took a deep breath, shaking her head in disbelief.

"If she continues to heal at this rate," she stated, "it could only be a matter of days." The Jedi in the room continued to exchange glances, no one really knowing where to begin. Master Can'doa gave an anxious Anakin an understanding smile, delighted to see his familiar face once more. "She is conscious, if you wish to see her."

Anakin wasted no time in running through the doors behind him. Obi-Wan moved to follow his young friend, when a rapping gimmer stick stopped him.

"Need one another, they do. Give them time alone, we will."

Obi-Wan bowed his head in submission. "Yes, Master."

"Meet in three hours, the Council will. Join us, you may."

"We will arrange transportation for the girl," Mace added, turning to follow Yoda. "Until then, it may be wise to get some rest."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan agreed, as he watched them walk through the retracting doors into the Temple's main corridor.

It took all the strength within him not to run to her bedside. From the look on her face as she caught sight of her visitor, it was clear that she was fighting the same battle. An enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders as he took the seat beside her cot, grasping both of her hands firmly within his left, using his right to trace a soft line down her jawline. He swallowed the growing lump that welled in his throat with some difficulty, wishing only to show her strength and support.

_The Force has given me a gift._

"Hello, _Luic_," she smiled meekly. "You look much better than the state that I last saw you in." She let out a small laugh. "Pits, you look better than me…"

"I've just been given my life back," he returned, kissing her hand tenderly. It was impossible to tear himself from her eyes, losing the battle with his impulses.

_You can't wait any longer. These are dangerous times…_

Myjera looked around the curtained room. "Well, we took a slight detour, but we still got here in one piece…" she paused, allowing the smirk to cross her lips at his raised eyebrow. Looking down at her gown, she saw his point. "Well… _mostly…_"

"Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly, again bringing her palm to his lips. She brushed her hand across his cheek.

"No, I'm doing fine," she stated positively, wondering if she could see what was going on in Anakin's mind through the slightly faraway look in his oceanic eyes. "I have a feeling that we're not completely out of the proverbial woods yet, but we're going to be alright."

He smiled in grateful relief, allowing the impending galaxy to fade into the background for a few precious moments. He wanted nothing more than to forget about the events of the day and the destruction of democracy, if only just to sit with her and talk about his broken shifter or her newest song she had written. All at once, he longed for the simple life he had known on Tatooine. For the first time in his life, he missed the rough sand and the manual labor on the farm. Nothing was simple anymore; the core of the universe had been corrupted, and now matters were far more complicated than they had been mere hours before. A new menace had revealed itself, while a piece of the Sith's intricate puzzle of domination had been disrupted. For the first time in his memory, there seemed to be a shining glimmer of hope destroying the sphere of evil from the interior, out. And all of this optimism was personified in the deep amethyst eyes of the woman who protected his heart and soul.

Reaching into the pocket of his linen pants, Anakin felt the small round object gently brush his fingers, familiar with the action repeated over the past few weeks. In just a few hours, he would again stand before the remaining members of the Council and again put his life in their hands, allowing them control of the future of the woman before him as well. And while he himself was sure of his decision, he knew that she needed confirmation of his devotion to the one who had saved his life, as well as his soul, over and over again. He could feel the uncertainty resonating beneath her comfort at his side, and again he confirmed her need to have some kind of stability in the vague future. What would happen between them once the Council had convened, they couldn't possibly know. He only could be sure that no matter what they decided his career as the Chosen One would be, he knew two absolute destinies that he would fulfill no matter what may come; his duty as a husband, and eventually, a father to his children.

Slowly he turned his sapphire eyes toward her, pulling the band of silver-engraved wood from his pocket. Her head tilted slightly in interest of his quiet demeanor.

"Mya," he smiled compassionately, "I really had wanted to do this in our garden back home, but I won't wait any longer."

She raised an eyebrow in interest, sitting up further in her bed. She scooted over slightly, patting the spot beside her and inviting her man to sit beside her. He smiled and obliged, happily allowing her to snuggle into the crook of his left arm. Taking a deep breath, he began again.

"A few weeks ago, I was in town when I noticed a traveler selling some knick-knacks on the side of the road. I saw this," he held the ring for her eyes to see, "and it had your name written all over it…" he released a slightly nervous chuckle as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ani! This is…is…"

"Dathomirian?" he supplied, thoroughly enjoying her shocked stutters.

"Well- YES! But… but Ani do you know what this _is_?" she looked at him incredulously. "My father gave my mother one of these when… when…" She was suddenly at a loss of words as the realization of the situation struck her consciousness. Anakin gently slipped the ring on her finger.

"When he asked her to be his wife?"

He couldn't pretend to keep himself from staring at her wide eyes as they brimmed with tears. He placed a gentle hand under her chin and tilted her head to look up at him. Her lower lip trembled in sheer joy and amazement as she looked into his sincere eyes.

"Words cannot express how I feel, nor what you mean to me. And I've known since I saw you again that I would never be able to live without you. I can't even promise that I'll be able to support you on a Jedi's wages, but we'll work that out." He smiled meekly. "The world is at war, and walls are tumbling down around us. I can only promise you that you will never stand and face it alone. And when we can't stand anymore, I'll hold you safely in my arms until the end of our lives. You already own my soul, but I'm willing to give my life to you, too."

She stared speechlessly as the tears streamed down her cheeks. It was futile to try to control the tremors that ran through her body. He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, using his thumb to wipe away he tears on her porcelain skin.

"Marry me, Mya. It's the only thing I can promise you in this universe."

Myjera could only let a quiet sob escape her lips as she leaned into his arms, reaching her arms around his neck to pull him close.

"I can't live without my Angel," he stated, knowing for once in his life he was sure that he was in the right place. He slowly breathed in the floral lily scent of her long hair, silently praying that time would stand still and the moment would never end. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her serrated breathing and savoring the comfort of her gentle hands running through his hair. Putting her lips to his ear, she whispered the words she had longed since childhood to speak.

"Yes, _Luic_. I would be honored to be your wife."

As she tenderly kissed his lips, he realized that, for the first time, he was free.


	14. Return to the Order

4-13-08 Thank you, all of you, for your amazing reviews. I can't apologize enough for not continuing this story. I am now a junior in college and unfortunately Darth Life took over and this story got laid to rest. Recently I have received some wonderful feedback from readers, however, and it made me angry with myself that I never got back to it. I get peeved when I read a good story and it never gets finished, what gives me the right to do that to others? So anyway, I dusted off the hard drive and floppys that I had this saved on, and I plan to finish all these plot bunnies that threaten my life as I sleep. :) I'm ecstatic that you all have enjoyed my little fantasy, and I'm so glad to have you along for the ride. If you have any questions/suggestions, please feel free to send them! Enjoy!

Ch. 14

Anakin watched as Myjera's eyes fluttered in a dream.

_It's all so strange, _he thought. _To be with her without the sandstorms howling, or the vaporators humming..._

Yet Anakin felt strangely at home with the familiar sights and sounds of the Jedi Temple. It had been many years since he had envisioned Myjera there with him; it had been just a fantasy to make him less homesick when he had first arrived. It was strangely fulfilling to see her sleeping in the simple tan and cream linens of the order. Anakin was snapped out of his reverie when the door to the infirmary slid aside to reveal Obi-Wan and Master Yoda.

"How is she Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, already fond of the girl sleeping on the cot. So much had transpired in the past day, and Obi-wan almost chuckled to himself for considering that the thought of this situation had never entered his mind before last night. _So much can change in a simple instant..._

"Well, Master," Anakin smiled, both at the familiar salutation and the fact that he could sense her pain diminishing by the minute. "She is finally resting comfortably."

"Good news, this is," Master Yoda responded, "in a time of bad tidings." His tiny face frowned at the recurring thought of the war that was now raging in the Republic. "Much has changed."

Yoda directed his gaze to the woman shifting her weight in her sleep, letting silence fill the corners of the infirmary. Anakin also shifted his weight uncomfortably, now fully aware of the events that had transpired and the situation that was looming over him.

"Sense your reluctance, I do, to leave her side. However, speak, you must, with the members of the council."

Anakin sighed. This meeting was inevitable, and he had been pondering over the words to say to them ever since he had made the decision to return with his family.

His family. _They need to be contacted..._

"In due time, young Skywalker. Hear your story first, we must." Yoda turned toward the door, not giving Anakin a chance to protest.

"Do not worry, Anakin. Master Can'doa will keep a close eye on your lady. She will be brought in to speak as soon as she has the strength," Obi-Wan coaxed, aware of the bond between them. As if for reassurance, Myjera squeezed his hand slightly in her sleep, and then released it.

"Yes, Masters." Anakin placed a light kiss on her forehead, not caring about the reaction of the Jedi around him. "Forgive me, Masters, but I haven't had time to clean myself up..."

"I fear we'll just have to deal with the stench," Obi-Wan smirked. "Just stand closer to Master Windu, if you don't mind..."

_Did Yoda just laugh at me?_

"Change, you may," Master Yoda winked. "We have prepared quarters for you. Expect you in 15 minutes, we do." Obi-Wan gestured toward the doorway, and Anakin bowed to the masters. Even though he was no longer in the order, he could not bring himself to act as a commoner. Not showing the proper respect felt inappropriate.

"Thank you, Masters," He replied simply, suddenly feeling out of place. He took one last glance back at his sleeping fiancée, and proceeded to follow Obi-Wan to his room. Anakin suddenly felt tired, and the will to sleep was overwhelming.

_As if blowing off the council is a good idea..._

No, sleep would have to wait. Anakin trudged along in silence, his discomfort growing as he followed his former master. It took a moment before he realized that they had arrived at a familiar door. His mouth dried a bit as many memories came flooding back. Thankfully, Obi-Wan spoke before he had to.

"I have been moved to the Master's quarters, Anakin. You may stay in our former residence until this whole situation is figured out. Myjera will be staying with Master Can'doa, since her apprentice recently completed her trials."

"You have been generous, Master." Anakin replied in a robotic tone, the situation becoming a bit overwhelming. He felt boyish again suddenly, his mind brimming with questions. He finally began to realize how much he had grown in a year. "But why? Why am I not being punished? The last time I was here everyone acted as though I was a sonic charge... Have I not broken every rule of the order by now?"

"You're still celibate, I assume..."

"Well, yes, but..." Anakin trailed off when he realized that Obi-Wan was containing a fit of laughter.

"I love that you think we're all a bunch of stuffy old men," the master replied with a smirk that lit up his gray eyes. "Please go wash up. You smell like a Bantha."

Anakin swallowed the retort that danced on the tip of his tongue and entered the quarters. He heard Obi-Wan being to laugh as the door slid to a close.

_I guess I'm not the only one who needs sleep..._ Anakin thought, as he removed his clothes and started the shower, marveling again at the excess of water on this planet. _Wait until Mya sees this..._

Anakin stepped into the small cubicle and felt the water rinse the dirt away, happily envisioning the worries and pain of Tatooine swirling down the drain along with it. There were no more worries about the future of his or Owen's children, and a sense of relief that soon his mother and Cliegg could retire in an oasis instead of a desert washed over him with the soapy water, and he groaned when the automated cycle completed. Glancing at the clock and realizing that he only had 5 minutes left, Anakin quickly dried off and threw on the familiar trousers and tunic that he had worn for 10 years at the academy. He did not have his robes, however, and the sharp realization that he had no status here made the nervous flutter in his stomach increase.

_What in the universe am I going to say? 'I'll happily be a Jedi if you let me have a wife and kids'? Yeah, that'll fly..._

He quickly grabbed his lightsaber and ran out the door, trying to clear his mind before he reached the council chamber.

The remaining Jedi Masters sat in silence after Anakin had finished speaking. So few of them remained, and Anakin felt his heart sink. He had come so far and dealt with too much to enter into such a volatile situation. _From one war to another..._

Yoda sat forward in his hoverchair. " Anything else have you to say, Skywalker?"

Anakin held his breath a moment, then looked straight at the diminutive Master.

"I have returned to ask your forgiveness, Master," his body took over and he found himself bowing to the council. "I have grown much in the past year, and I understand how you once considered me unpredictable and dangerous to the Jedi Order. But I fear a greater power is at work here. From what I now understand, I humbly admit that my powers are too great for me to be able to control on my own. I need support and understanding to keep them in check, and I need guidance. I have found that in my absence, and while I am pleading to be given another chance to rejoin this order- and I feel you all know that I could be a valuable resource if the prophecy is correct- I cannot be effective without Myjera. Were we ever to be separated, the Force would be completely thrown out of balance. Therefore-" Anakin took a deep breath, "I humbly ask that Myjera remain here with me, and that she also be tested to become one of the Jedi Order. I have no doubt that you will accept her as an incredible resource in this war of balance."

Mace Windu now sat forward. "And if we do not accept your conditions?"

Anakin looked him in the eye and squared his jaw.

"Then I intend to do what the force tells me nonetheless. Myjera shall be my wife, and our family shall settle here on Coruscant. We will do what we must to keep the force in balance. I was born a Jedi, was trained a Jedi, and despite titles and status, I will remain a Jedi for my entire life, whether the council considers me rogue or not. I simply offer you all the chance to monitor me and use my powers to end this war, instead of wasting your time hunting me down. I consider my allegiance to that of the light side. Only separating me from my wife or killing me would change this."

Obi-Wan simply smiled, resting his hands in a steeple as he always did when he was thinking. When Anakin finally released the breath he had been holding, he realized that there had been a familiar presence behind him for some time. He turned his head to see Myjera sitting in a hoverchair behind him, with Healer Can'doa standing beside her. The color had returned to her tan face, and the runes across her forehead seemed to be glistening in the light of the setting sun. She bowed her head, and Anakin felt her support surround him like the warm blanket they had worn when stargazing at night on Tatooine. He regretfully turned his glance back to the Masters, who were studying him with intent. The looked toward each other, and nodded almost imperceptibly. Yoda lifted his head to speak.

"Grown, you have, young Skywalker. But much we feel is behind your relationship with Ms. Tiquestua."

Master Windu took a deep breath and stood from his chair.

"The council gives you permission to rejoin the Jedi Order."

Anakin couldn't withhold the smile that now graced his lips, and Myjera held her hands to her heart in relief.

"However, you are returned at the status in which you left. You will continue to study under Master Kenobi as an apprentice, and your trials will commence in due time. We will test Ms. Tiquestua as soon as she has recovered, and determine her stance in the order accordingly. We must also make a full investigation as to her role in the prophecy and her ancestry. Your family may reside in an apartment in the city, but not in this temple. If you resume your duties here, you must reside here. Is this clear?"

Anakin nodded his agreement. "Yes, Master."

"Do you agree to these terms, Ms. Tiquestua?"

"I do, Master," Myjera bowed as far as she could while seated. "I am grateful for this opportunity."

Yoda stood up from his seat and walked to the window. "A long day it has been. Rest, we need. Resume our meeting tomorrow morning, we will."

"You are dismissed," Master Windu concluded. Anakin bowed deeply to each of the remaining masters, and turned to walk Myjera back to the infirmary.

"Anakin, would you stay a moment?"

Anakin turned to Master Kenobi, a sinking feeling developing in his gut. _What do I say to him?_

_**Say what you mean, Anakin. The Truth is wisest.**_

Anakin turned to Myjera, who squeezed his hand in support.

"I'll take care of her, Anakin," Master Can'doa offered. "You may visit her before you turn in."

"Thank you," he replied gratefully. "Get some rest," he told Myjera, kissing the back of her hand as the Master Healer pushed her hoverchair back to the sick wing. As the door shut behind them, Anakin turned his attention to his Master.

There was an awkward silence as Obi-Wan continued to stare out of the window.

"Master, I..." Anakin began.

"Anakin, you need not make a speech. You will tell me what you need to in due time."

"But Obi-Wan..."

"Anakin, please," Obi-Wan insisted, finally turning to face him, "I just wished to tell you that I am happy for your return."

Anakin smiled, taken a bit off guard.

"There is something different about you now. Before you were so unpredictable, so..."

"Rash?" Anakin offered with a smile. Obi-Wan hung his head a bit.

"Anakin I was very hard on you. I was fearful because this cloud of doubt always surrounded you..."

"Master, please," Anakin interrupted. This apology was going in the opposite direction of what he had expected. "I never gave you the respect you deserved, and I never truly thanked you for taking me on as an apprentice. No other knight or master would have been willing to do so."

Obi-Wan sat in one of the chairs, offering Anakin the one beside him. The younger sat next to him, leaning his elbows on his knees and rubbing his hands together so his master would not see them shaking.

"Anakin, you are the most talented Jedi I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You are also the most unorthodox."

"I fear that was my undoing."

"You were the Chosen One, Anakin. Everyone expected so much of you. You have lived quite a different life than we all have, however. We asked too much of you. You cannot so readily destroy the family ties of a decade," Obi-Wan sighed and looked at Anakin in the eyes for the first time. "I did not realize how deeply the ties of family can go, until I had you as a brother."

"Obi-Wan, you are the closest thing to a father I have ever had. And I've realized that the love of a family is a blessing, not a curse. I spent my time in this temple regretting my life before, feeling that missing my mother was a weakness. I fought the heartache instead of dealing with it, and then when Padme passed away it all became too much to bear," Anakin paused to collect his thoughts before continuing. "The Jedi are supposed to always be compassionate, giving themselves unconditionally. Yet how can we expect that of each other if we are denied that same compassion- that same _unconditional love_. The Jedi are afraid that this bond would cause conflicting loyalties. But my love for my family, and for Mya..." Anakin smiled as her name graced his lips, "they are my motivation to do good, to make this universe safe to live in. I will not stop until this universe is safe for our children."

Obi-Wan could only look at Anakin as he gazed off into his own future. It took him a minute to gather his voice.

"We tried to make you forget what you had experienced, just because it fit our rules. While the pain of losing a loved one is the most devastating of all, it is also what makes us the strongest."

Obi-Wan stood and put a hand on Anakin shoulder. "You are far stronger than I will ever be, Anakin. I have learned much from you."

"I am honored to be your apprentice again, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied, feeling the weight of 10 years lift from his shoulders. The council may still be coming around, but Anakin finally felt as though he had someone on his side. Someone who understood him, and who supported him.

"We have much more to go through together, Anakin. I look forward to it."

Anakin stood and shook his master's hand.

"But now I believe it is time to retire. Tomorrow will be another long day, and not nearly as heartwarming. We will have much to discuss."

"Agreed. Sleep well, Master."

"And you as well. Give my regards to Lily."

"I will," Anakin replied, bowing his head. He then turned on his heel and headed toward the infirmary, breathing as though someone had lifted a boulder off his chest. He finally let the weariness of the day's events to wash over him, and he stopped only to kiss Myjera before heading to his quarters. He felt a slight twinge of regret that she had been asleep. He wanted to talk with her more about what had transpired, and it had been days since he had held her, but she needed to recuperate before tomorrow's meeting, and he was anxious to see how the Jedi Order would accept her.

_**Will you calm your brain and go to bed already?**_

Anakin smiled at the sudden voice in his head.

_**I need to send a message to the family first, then I will go to bed. **_

_**I already sent it when you were talking with Obi-Wan. They are packing up tonight and will start the journey tomorrow. **_

___**Always one step ahead of me.**_

_**We both need to sleep, and I knew it would keep you awake until it was done. I did not, however tell them of my condition.**_

__Anakin shook his head.  
_**Don't act that way, Luic. You know it would worry them all sick and it's not something they would readily comprehend...**_

_**I don't even readily comprehend it! No one has given me any answers!**_

_**Stop shouting. We're not the only force-sensitives around anymore.**_

_**Sorry... I am very thankful that you are alive, but I still do not understand. That blade...**_

__Anakin instantly shut out the memories of the brutal encounter. He refused to have nightmares about that day.

_**I have a feeling I will have to explain everything tomorrow. I do not intentionally keep this from you, it is just a very long story...**_

_**I know. I do not mean to make you upset. I am going to go to bed now or I'll never wake up tomorrow.**_

_**Goodnight Love. I will see you in the morning. **_

__Anakin felt a slight chill as her presence left his mind, but the exhaustion of the past few days finally took their toll. It took only a minute for Anakin to fall asleep.


End file.
